The Other Way
by Eliz28
Summary: It has been almost a decade since the 'star-crossed' lovers have seen each other. Married, Bella tells her story of that traditional human life but with new, exciting plots, Bella is 'crossed' with old, unaged friends. Finished :
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_ First, I'd like to stat a huge, huge sorry to some fans that I've actually gained, and have probably lost. I'm a terrible person, for not finished my other story, now for everyone else who has taken an interest to the story, please don't turn away! As my last story went, I was writing it while posting it, all during school, it was complete and utter chaos, you have no idea. But, have no fear, I've already written the story, and if I do get any ideas, I can easily change it, so don't worry about it being finished, because it is, unless I add/delete things, but this is unlikely because I like the story :)

To summarize, but not really give anything away, I wanted to start it off by saying when this takes place. Somehow, some way, I wasn't thinking, and was going to make it complicated, 'like this takes place after New Moon and Edward has proposed and then something happens, and forget Eclipse, _(haha yea right!)_ then someone else comes.. etc'. Well that was just a little too complicated, even for me, the uhhh author. So, I decided under many harsh and almost tearful cosuquences to make it, after Eclipse, and in a way that might be later explained (I'm not sure), Edward and Bella go separate ways.

Alright, so if you could, read the first chapter, and just enjoy it. If you'd like to review, go ahead, I'll greatly take compliments/insults(although I probably won't take those as well, haha :) and suggestions. Trust me, I'm not an author who would bite your head off if you didn't review, I truly don't care. I just write to get thoughts out of my brain, and happen to post them for others to read. So enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** To my own disbelief and pure greediness, I sadly don't own Twlight/New Moon characters, Miss Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

I woke up to find myself staring directly at the clock on the night stand. It read 6:00AM.

_Great_. I thought to myself. _Once again I get up before the alarm._ I decided to roll over,

to see if sleep was at all possible, but it wasn't. I quickly got out of bed, trying to not make any sounds.

I went to the bathroom and hurried outside to the hallway, closing the door quietly. I headed downstairs, and retrieved the Pop-Tarts. I sat idle at the kitchen table, staring at my beautiful white cabinets and light yellow walls. My mind started to wander aimlessly. I stopped myself before any thoughts went further, because I knew what happened when they did. What happens is that I keep asking myself, "What could have been…?"

The clock tolled in the background, signaling 6:45. _Wow, where does time go?_

I rushed upstairs and opened the first door on the right and then walked further down to the last door to the left. I could hear their alarms going off, and the grunts that followed.

I stood in the middle of the hallway, smiling to myself, waiting for their little heads to pop out of their rooms. Instead, I was greeted by gestured hands that wrapped around my waist and kissed me on my throat. I was quickly turned around and kissed on the lips, with pressure that intensified it. I threw my arms over his shoulders and embraced it.

"Good morning honey."

I quickly stopped kissing him and spoke my words on his lips, eyes closed.

"Good morning." I whispered.

The next thing I knew, I heard an "ew" in the background.

We parted ways and he went and picked up our daughter, giving her many little kisses and pecks on the cheeks. I turned around and did the same to our son, put I could barely carry him, so I relaxed him on my hip.

The next thing I know, we were all in the hallway, laughing and kissing each other.

"Alright, time for school, go get ready."

He put our daughter down and scooted her towards the bathroom. I put down our son and pointed him in the direction of his room, and whispered in his little ear, "I'll let you have my favorite breakfast if you hurry."

I could see his eyes light up with intensity, and he ran to his room, I smiled as he slammed the door.

I went back to my husband in the hallway, and he kissed me again on the cheek, and then held my hand as we walked down to the kitchen.

He went out front and grabbed the paper; he then headed back inside and sat down to read.

I was silently preparing the kids' breakfast, Pop-Tarts, as he moaned about a headline.

Without turning around I asked, "What is it?"

"More killings in Seattle, police fear 'gang activity'." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Again? Wow, what is it really this time?"

He turned his head towards me, and I turned around to face him.

"Nothing, it's actually gangs this time."

"Oh. Well it's still terrible, no matter who's committing the murders".

His eyes already moved down, back to the paper and he mumbled something along the lines of "Hmm, yea I guess."

The kids came rushing down the stairs, dressed and awaiting breakfast.

He put down the paper and made room for the kids at the table, and tossed the whole paper to the counter, so the kids couldn't see. It was my rule, to not have the kids know about the violence. Yet, he agreed with me, so he always hid the paper.

"Mom, I think we might be late."

I snorted and laughed. "Ha! We're never late."

I handed the kids their plates of nourishment _(ha! Some nourishment that is)_ and stared at the clock, it said 7:10.

Shoot! I thought to myself, why did the kids' school have to start so early?

He looked up and stared at me, knowing what I was thinking.

"Honey, I can take them, I have the day off."

He smiled and then got up from his chair and kissed my hand. He took the kids' dishes and put them in the sink.

"Alright you two, let's go, grab your book bags."

They both scattered upstairs and came down quick. I kissed them both goodbye and then kissed my husband as they scurried out the door and into the family SUV. I heard him rev the engine, and reverse it to school.

I headed upstairs, and took a shower. I carefully did my hair, and dressed in a 'casual-formal' way for today's outing. Minutes later, after I finished with the dishes and cleaned the kitchen table, he arrived back and came in through the front door.

"Alright, the kids are at school." He said with a wide grin.

I looked up from the sink and turned the faucet off. I gently placed the towel down.

"That was so great of your boss to give you the day off." But before I knew it, in three large strides, he came over to me and kissed me with a forceful passion.

I smiled after he pulled away.

"I went to the store on the way back and picked up what you asked for." He said.

I let out a huge sigh, one that was heard through the whole house.

He kissed me again then said, "Hey, you asked for it, not me."

I gave him a twisted look. "Hey, it's not my fault God made women carry the children and deal with this, and not men."

"Hmm, I guess you're right. Anyways, you still need to take it."

I kissed him again then grabbed the what-now-seems-obvious, brown paper bag. I went upstairs to our master bathroom, while he followed me, and then waited on the bed.

A few minutes later, which to me seemed like hours, I looked at the little thing that would determine my future. There was a 'no-question-about-it' plus sign. Great.

I carefully and slowly opened the bathroom door, and saw the reflection in the mirror of him getting up fast to come meet me.

"So?" He asked with a grin.

"Uh, well…" I dragged on. "Looks like we're going to be parents again."

Jacob flashed a huge smile and hugged me, kissing me continually.

He started moving down my neck and I just stood there. He then started saying things between kisses. "Aren't you excited, Bells? We're having another baby!"

I started to almost growl. He stopped and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a sincere voice.

"It's just, I thought you said two kids, we agreed, I mean. Ugh. Remember last pregnancy, how difficult it was? What about this time, what will make it any different?"

He took both of my hands and without effort kissed me again.

"Bella, we're going to make it through this one. I know we said two, but what about the last one? That would've been three, and if we had played the right cards, and had fate on our side, this would've been four." He paused." I know we're going to take every precaution this time. I mean, heck, let's go right now to the doctor, and talk about it, ok?"

I nodded my head, to fearful to say anything.

--

He lead me out of the bedroom and down the stairs, we grabbed our coats and headed to the SUV. It was early enough that we could do a walk-in appointment, especially at the hospital.

After minutes of driving, and Jacob holding my hand through it all, we parked the car and walked towards the hospital entrance. For the last two deliveries, we'd seen a specialist that came to town,

Because Jacob wanted the best, especially since being pregnant for my petite figure was slightly difficult,

He insisted on hiring a doctor to come out to Forks for a while. He was long gone by now, so we only had a couple of generic doctors now. Which, I didn't mind.

We waited patiently in the waiting room, and then the nurse called us back. I was so nervous about the actual fact of being pregnant, that I didn't even notice the doctor walking through the door.

He was staring down at my charts and quickly faced the counter that I didn't notice the face.

Jacob started to squeeze my hand even harder, I could tell he was worried.

"Alright Mrs. Black, it seems you believe you're having a 1st, 2nd, nope 3rd baby!"

He turned around and I noticed his dazzling face.

"Carlisle?"

"Bella? Oh wow, I didn't even figure the name to the face, how are you Bella?"

He looked back down to the charts, surveying the name Isabella Marie Swan Black.

Jacob was looking worried, beyond worried, he even asked to leave the room. With a quick rush, he fled, leaving me alone with Carlisle.

"I'm so sorry about Jacob, he uhh, well…" I looked down, almost in shame.

"Yes, Bella, I understand. So how have you and Jacob been?"

I smiled and looked up, but it seemed to be made of plastic. How could I talk about my blissful marriage in front of someone who was going to be my future in-law?

"It's been great, Carlisle, I'm… I'm really happy." I added a sigh and another smile.

Carlisle put a genuine smile on and his eyes glistened with a cheerful gold. Seconds later, he said

"I'm so happy to hear that Bella." He took my hand. "I've always hoped the best for you, we all have."

I smiled back and squeezed his hand, before we both let go.

"Alright well I took your tests and looked them over, and you are having a baby. And I'm also glad you came in early to talk about this, I read your charts and file, about your last pregnancy. Did you have any concerns about this one? I am planning on you coming in for more visits, just so we can make sure everything is healthy, especially in the beginning, is that alright?"

"Yes. Of course that is alright, whatever's best." I smiled.

"Bella, unless anything changes or you have any worries, you are aware that I will be your doctor throughout this whole 9 months, there won't be any problems with that and Jacob, are there?"

I heard Jake coming down the corridor and I could already tell he was more relaxed.

Before Jake entered I quickly responded, "No of course not Carlisle." I smiled again.

Jake quietly entered the room and came and sat down by me, taking my hand.

"I'm so sorry Dr. uhh Cullen, I didn't mean to rush out." Jake said sincerely.

Without hesitation he replied, "No, it's understandable Jacob, no harm done." He paused. "I was just discussing with Bella about how I'd like her to come in more often for check ups during the first few months, I'd see to it about every other week, just to be on the very best cautious side. Until we do make through the first trimester."

"Oh of course, I understand, it will be ok if she came alone though, right? I mean, I'd love to be with her, she knows that, but I will still be working and…" He stopped.

Carlisle raised his hand. "Jacob, that is absolutely fine, don't worry, she's in good hands."

Jacob smiled and then excused himself again; Carlisle and I both understood he couldn't stand the smell of him, being a 'vampire' and all.

Carlisle then directed me out the door and to the lobby, where he told the nurses to make me appointments for the few next weeks.

I gave Carlisle a hug and told him thank you.

Jacob was filling out paperwork, and Carlisle turned and walked down the hallway to disappear into another patient's room.

Minutes later Jacob caught my hand and we left the hospital without looking back.

We were both silent when we got to the SUV, until Jacob spoke.

"Well, out of all the doctors this damn hospital has, we end up with the one that's my mortal enemy, wonderful." He added sarcastically.

"Jacob, what happens, happens. And to end with that, I'm overly excited that Carlisle is my doctor, he's been around for… well many, many years and he's definitely experienced. You should be thrilled he's my doctor, actually he doesn't deliver babies often." I huffed.

Jacob relaxed, "Alright, fine, but can he deal with all the uh, delivery things?"

I laughed. "Wow, Jacob…"I'm sure he can, he's done it many times before."

I was actually not aware of the fact that he'd actually delivered babies, I mean, I supposed so, seeing as he was a doctor in a hospital, and doctors needed to do it. He was also comfortable with well… blood, so I'm sure he'd be fine.

We drove home and I sat on the couch, and without noticing I dozed off.

* * *

Alright, so that was the first chapter :) It was exciting to post, and I'm really looking forward to new chapters.  
I will be posting more future chapters, either tomorrow or the next day, but most likely tomorrow, or if I feel  
up to it, maybe again later tonight. I hope you enjoyed, because I throughly did.

Anyways, have a great evening/ morning/ afternoon, wherever you are. And hopefully you're dealing well  
with the pressure of 'Breaking Dawn' that's coming out, very, very soon.

Till then, _Elizabeth._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_ Has been moved, down there, to the bottom of the chapter :)

\/

**Disclaimer:**To my own disbelief and pure greediness, I sadly don't own Twilight/New Moon characters, Miss Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

My eyes fluttered and I awoke to find it was about 3pm, I'd been out for awhile.

I looked outside to see the SUV gone and a note on the fridge.

_Bella, I went to go pick up the kids. Be back soon. Love, Jake._

Jake and the kids arrived shortly after, and walked in through the front door.

He came up to me and gave me a kiss; the kids were thankfully up in their rooms,

hopefully starting homework.

I was really exhausted, and Jacob understood, he offered to cook. He decided that we should have an early dinner, so maybe we could all watch a movie as a family. He started to prepare, but realized he was missing an ingredient. I was anxious to get out of the house, so I offered to go to the local store to grab it.

I arrived at the driver seat of the SUV and started it. After roaring to life, I looked up at my house, with my family inside. It was a quaint, every girl's dream house. It was white with a beautiful gray roof. Complete with black shudders, and a white picket fence and interesting, yet colorful, bright red door. If anyone drove by, they noticed how 'off' this house was, because it was more breath-takingly gorgeous than all the other houses.

I put the car in reverse and headed to the store, on the way there it started to rain, of course.

I headed into the store, putting my black trench coat over my head to protect my abnormally straight but curly hair.

I walked into the store, and quickly grabbed the ingredient (flour) and went to the cash register, payed quickly and left outside to the foggy downpour.

I hurried to the car and pushed my brown bag to the passenger seat. I stared off into the rain, coming down harder. I sucked in the violently cold air and exhaled. I went to start the car, but it didn't catch. After many times of trying, I was unsuccessful.

I was about to head back into the store, hoping to use the phone to call Jacob, but realized the person behind the register was gone, probably in the back. _Great._

Across the street though, was the Newton's new location of their sporting good store, and I saw someone inside.

I grabbed my keys and opened the door; I noticed the rain was slowly dying. By the time I got to the sidewalk before the street, the rain completely stopped, except a few tears here and there.

I looked both ways before crossing, and started to walk across, totally oblivious to the speeding red BMW, which hadn't been in sight. It screeched to a halt before I even had enough time to look up.

The driver gracefully opened the door, and I was just now starting to look towards the door.

A beautiful blonde approached me.

"Oh miss, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

I mouth half-opened, and my eyes squinted at her beauty, it was her. I quickly closed my mouth and looked down, then back up again, staring straight into her beautiful golden eyes.

"Bella?" she whispered.

I smiled. "Yup." I looked down, not daring to meet her eyes. _Yup?_ I thought to myself, _that's the best you could come up with, come on Bella!_

_"_Alice definitely didn't see you in her thought. I mean… wow." Rosalie paused. "Well, beyond that, you do look great Bella."

I was so stolen by her looks, I'd forgotten what I was wearing, I looked down to see dark fitting jeans, black leather boots with a heel, and gray fitted sweater with white collar underneath, also my black trench coat. Somehow after I got married, I turned myself to my looks, and even after kids. My kids and husband all looked professional, other mothers at school even gawked over how well we were all dressed.

"Uh thanks, you…" I couldn't speak, "well you always look great." I added an uneasy smile.

I did, no matter what people said at the wedding, had respect for Rosalie. She and Carlisle were the only two Cullens that appeared at my wedding. She appeared because not only did she want to bother (you know who) but she was truly happy for me because I'd chosen the way she wanted, to become human and share human experiences, such as having children.

"You know Bella, you don't look much older than I last saw you, I mean, and you look like you are still in high school."

"Yea, "I laughed, "that's what everyone says, it's flattering, I guess."

She smiled.

"So what were you doing in the middle of the street, anyways, Bella?"

"Oh yea, well I was going to go call for help, our car won't start."

Rosalie looked over at the SUV, which she smiled at. "A family car, huh?" she questioned.

As much as I wanted to answer yes, and brag about my two wonderful children, I stopped.

She wanted to have children so bad, yet, without her own choice, or opinion, she had that ability ripped away from her. How could I just stand here and brag about them, as much as I did love my children.

"Bella," she interrupted. "I think it's great you have kids, I'm actually quite pleased, how many?"

Relief swept over me, was Jasper in the car?

"Two, a son and daughter."

"Wow, two? It's only been like what 5 years since you were married?"

"Well 6…" I laughed. "Yea well, we sort of had the first by mistake, just because she was earlier than we both wanted, but she's the greatest mistake I've ever made."

Rosalie laughed along. "Wow that is terrific Bella, truly."

I smiled; I wasn't exactly going to blurt out that I was having a third baby, no not now.

"So are you two busy parents planning on anymore?" _Damn, it's like she knew._

"Well…" I cringed. "I just actually visited Carlisle today, and found out I'm pregnant, again."

Rosalie smiled, "That is so wonderful Bella!"

"Yea, I'm… well excited, I think my two are getting tried of each other…"

Rosalie smiled once more. "Do you mind if I give you a lift? I can't exactly fix your SUV, I'd need my tools."

"Oh wow, that would be great, thanks."

She started heading back towards her BMW, I started walking towards the passenger side, and as I did, I noticed that this was just like her old car, except a brand new one, and more up to date, especially year wise.

I could smell the leather seats, as she silently hummed the car to life.

"Alright, where to?" she calmly asked.

"Uh, just keep going straight, like down past my old house, but make a right at the end."

"Ok."

We drove in silence, going at an unrecognizable speed. I had no idea how to make small talk with her, it seemed we only had one thing in common and that was… well the past.

She quickly passed Charlie's house, or my old house, and made a nice right. Slowing down to a calmer speed. I could feel her head turn to face me for directions, so I stared forward.

"It's about a mile down, and it's the only white house around, it kind of sticks out from the others."

She drove again quickly, and before I could catch my icy breath, she was in my drive way.

"Wow Bella, you have a lovely home." She admired everything that I had before I left.

"Thanks Rosalie." She turned towards me now.

"Oh hey can I have your keys to bring your SUV back?"

"Sure Rosalie." Bella handed her the keys, and Rosalie lightly held them in her hand.

"Well Bella, I'll head back home and grab my tools. Fixing your car won't take any effort, I promise. I'll have it back to you before you even realize it's 5." I stared at the dashboard, it read 4:45.

I opened my passenger door and bent back down. "Thanks Rosalie, I owe you so much."

She laughed. "After what you did Bella, you don't owe me a thing." She winked.

In confusion, I closed my door and she sped off in the same direction. I walked quietly inside the house; Jacob was at the door before I stepped inside.

"And what was that about…?" he stabbed the question at me.

"Our car broke down, and she was near, she said she's going to fix it, and have it back before 5."

He stared deep within my eyes, and I pinned the look back at him.

"Jake, stop being so erratic about this."

"Bella, I'm not. She just broke the treaty by crossing the line, Sam is probably already having a field day about this. And she could have harmed you and the baby…"

"Jake. Stop. You know just as well as I know, that Forks, where we are standing right now, is a safe zone, a middle ground. She can be here as much as you can be here. Sam probably doesn't even know, and she would never harm me, or the little fetus that's about the size of a peanut or smaller."

He sighed, and then hugged me, a little too hard.

"Jake, Stop. I can't breathe." He stopped instantly, and put his hand to my stomach.

"You know, I have no idea what I would've done, where I would've been if you hadn't had chosen me."

I almost started to cry, first, I hated when he brought that up. That was the worst time of my life, having two completely fine men, love me and my heart was split in two. He reminded me almost daily about how lucky he was. I was lucky too, there was no doubt in my mind, but the reminders weren't necessary. Second, I'd forgotten the flour; I believe these hormones were kicking in.

He wiped my tears, and said, "Oh Bella, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that…"

Of course, all though he was my husband, I couldn't tell him about how hard that decision was, so I just said, "No Jake, it's just…" I started to sniffle up my tears, "I forgot the flour!" I pretty much burst into tears.

He began holding me, rubbing my hair and laughing.

* * *

_Author's Note:_**Oh good, you found it.** Alright, so? How was it? I told you it wouldn't hurt to read it and try.  
So, I decided I'd give you a little more than a chapter, just so you know I'm serious when I said  
I like this story, and it's finished... alright, well almost finished, I'm only a mear few chapters away.

I wish, with all my mind I could post a third chapter, but hey, like people say, 'You can't have too much of a good thing',  
and well, if it isn't good... then you must have stopped reading, because you aren't reading this, or you wouldn't hate it this much, if you still are ;)  
I'm just kidding. So hopefully you all enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing it as well.

Till then,_ Elizabeth_


	3. Chapter 3

_Quick Author's Note:_ The story of the wedding, when everything happened will be discribed, trust me, in a later chapter(I'm not sure which one,  
I wrote the whole story in a full document and just break it up into chapters right before I post it)...let me check... Alright, so I just looked, surprise for me, it's in the next chapter, so don't worry, it's all explained. Have fun reading, and again, there's another author's note below.

**Disclaimer:**To my own disbelief and pure greediness, I sadly don't own Twilight/New Moon characters, Miss Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

Rosalie saw Jacob waiting by the door for Bella as she pulled out, heading back home.

She sped off, back to the Cullen household, and it only took minutes to approach. She parked her nice, new car in the garage, filled with other cars. She gracefully exited her shiny red car, and entered through the back.

Inside in the living room were Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Emmett were. Rosalie could tell Edward was still up in his room, where he spends most of the whole day. Everyone turned to stare at Rosalie, but she ignoring the stares, she walked over to Emmett but Alice had already gotten up and taken her by the arm.

"What Alice?" she said with a harsh tone.

"Oh you know." Alice raised her eyebrows, and pinned them at her.

Rosalie rushed off with Alice, they ran quickly to the forest, far enough away that Edward might not be atoned to hearing.

She finally let go of her arm, releasing it with a sudden pressure.

"What in the hell where you thinking Rosalie?" she snapped at her.

Rosalie grinned and beat around the bush. "I need to go Alice, I have to go help Be-"

"Bella? Yea, you think Edward didn't hear or see your thoughts on that one?"

"No, actually, I walked through the door without him knowing, thank you."

"Rosalie, you really did hit a nerve, I had to keep my vision from him…"

"Alice, I really do need to go help Bella…"

"Fine, just to warn you, Emmett's coming along too, I've already seen it happening."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and then starting running towards the house.

She looked up at the clock, 4:50pm. She headed out through the back door again,

and just as she thought the door was going to slam behind her, it was caught by Emmett.

"Rose, I'm coming with you."

She laughed and kept walking to the tool set, pulling out all she needed.

"Oh yea, Emmett, and where am I going?"

"I don't know, but I want to go with you."

She rolled her precious golden eyes, "Fine Emmett."

They got into her car, and pulled over near the SUV left in the parking lot.

Emmett got a confused look on his face, "Rose what are you doing, who's is that?" He pointed to the family SUV.

Without answering she stepped out of the car, and went under the hood of the other, fixing a few wires, moving things around, and it was all done. Emmett was still in the BMW, looking for an answer.

"Hey what time is it?" she called over.

"4: 55, why?"

"Just enough time to deliver it, Emmett, I'm going to drive this, and you drive my car, just follow me, ok?"

He shook his head and just mumbled.

She started the car without hesitance and speed off, this car actually got some speed, unlike Bella's other one, which she never drove but heard about it. Emmett followed quickly behind it,

just looking out the window eyeing the houses.

She turned a quick right, and Emmett did the same, and in seconds they were at her house.

Emmett quickly got out of her car and went to open Rosalie's door.

"Rosalie where are we, whose house is this, it smells like…" He lifted his head to smell.

"Emmett," she hushed "Please just remain calm; we're at Bella's house."

He started to look worried. "Rose this isn't such a good idea… what were you thinking?"

Rosalie just pushed herself between him and went to the front bright red door. Emmett followed, at a careful distance, in front of the garage so Bella couldn't see, wondering if he should just take off.

--

Rosalie knocked, I assumed. Seconds later, I answered the door, and put on a huge grin, then smiled.

"All done." Rosalie added a smile and handed me the keys.

I was a little hesitant, but I hugged Rosalie. "Thank you so much Rosalie."

Emmett then out of no where appeared, with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Bella." He said sheepishly.

Rosalie stepped out of the way and Emmett came up to me, tightening me into a huge bear hug, just like I remembered.

Rosalie hushed something and Emmett stopped hugging me.

He stared and looked at me; I was almost confused then realized what she had said to make him stop.

"Oh yea…" I added an embarrassed smile and kind of pointed to my stomach with both of my hands. "Right…"

"Wow Bella, you're pregnant?" He blurted it in a way that I was guilty of something.

I smiled and hesitantly looked down. "Yup." _Again with the Yup thing…_

"That's… that's… that's cool." He added a huge smile.

"Yea, "I smiled. "Hey, why don't you two come in for a few minutes, I want to introduce you two to a few important people in my life."

Rosalie smiled, and Emmett did too, they both stepped inside.

Jacob came from out of the kitchen, he was wearing his 'what the hell face?'.

"Jacob, you remember Rosalie and Emmett." I gave him a 'be nice' look.

The kids came out from the kitchen, wanting to meet the visitors.

Rosalie saw them and her mouth opened wide and her eyes lighted up.

I was still next to Emmett and I could somehow feel him smile, the widest smile I'd ever seen on his face.

The kids went and stood in front of Jacob, he was holding them protectively with his arms, and I went and joined them, now seeing the twos' excited faces.

"Rosalie, Emmett, I want you to meet my oldest Madeline, she's 6, and my son Mason, who is 4."

My kids smiled as I told them their names. Jacob smiled too, and patted their heads.

Rosalie, I could tell was staring at Mason, because he had a head of curly black hair, while Madeline had hair like mine, almost exactly.

"Bella…" she choked out. "They're beautiful."

Jacob couldn't handle the smell so he went back to the kitchen, I could tell Rosalie and Emmett

were holding their breaths, which they were experts at.

It was awkward, my children were just standing there, looking at me, while these two strangers just awed over them.

I smiled at them, and introduced them. "Oh excuse me, Madeline, Mason, these are, uh… two friends of mine from high school, Rosalie and Emmett."

They finally stared in their direction; Madeline opened her mouth, and then closed it.

"Oh I'm so sorry, why don't you two have a seat on the couch." I pointed them to the couch in the living room.

They started to walk over there, and I could tell Madeline was admiring every step of theirs, almost as if they were dancing, I could see the envy in her eyes. They elegantly sat on the couch.

Madeline came and sat on my lap, Mason was in the kitchen with Jacob.

"Mommy, they're pretty." Madeline whispered into my ear, she had to reach as I bent down.

I smiled and looked up at them, they were grinning as they heard what she said.

Emmett then suddenly got up and so did Rosalie, Jacob came into the room quickly, Mason standing behind.

"Kids, go to your room." He ordered.

I saw the fear within his eyes, what was the problem?

They rushed up to their rooms, and I heard both doors slam.

"Alright you two, it's time to leave, I didn't expect you all to be joining us."

Rosalie gawked at him, and Emmett said, "Jacob, we didn't know she was out there."

"What?" I asked, "What do you all me, remember" I waved my hands," I'm a human, I can't read minds, or know when people are here."

Jacob took on a patient tone, "That little black-haired vampire is outside, and she didn't look to happy."

Emmett started to growl and Rosalie took his arm, "Come now Emmett, we'll leave Jacob."

She turned to me, and smiled, "Bella, your children are beautiful, remember I said that."

"They're my kids too, you know." Jacob rushed to his defense.

"Yes, well, I was complementing the mother, now wasn't I?"

Before anything else started I added in, "Of course I'll remember Rosalie, thank you." I eyed Jacob.

They rushed out the door, getting into the flashy BMW, and speeding away.

I closed the door, "Well thanks for rushing out the company Jacob." I stomped into the kitchen.

"Oh don't you dare do that whole stomping, arguing thing with me. There were three of them here, in or around my house, and I couldn't take it, I was about to transition in front of Mason, but I tamed myself."

I shook my head in disgust, and bit my bottom lip. It was an angry shake, one he hated.

"Ah Bells don't give me that."

"How… How could I not? I haven't seen them in God knows how long and you just… well you know!" I raised my voice.

He put his face down then walked upstairs, seconds later the kids came down.

"Mom, why did Daddy send us to our rooms?" Madeline asked.

He was behind them looking at me, and I stared into his eyes the whole time while I answered.

"Because Daddy was overreacting, that's why Madeline."

His eyes tensed and then he placed the kids in their chairs. I turned around and finished dinner, placed it on the table, and sat across from Jacob, with the two kids on my side.

They finished dinner quickly, and then rushed back to their rooms to finished homework, Jacob started clearing the table as I did the dishes.

We finished in silence, then as I was rinsing the sink. Jake came up behind me then wrapped his arms around my stomach.

I immediately turned off the faucet and turned as if I was embracing his hug. Instead I bent down under his arms and he put on a rejected face.

"Aw Bella don't be like that."

"How could I not be, Jacob?"

"Oh so now we're calling each other by proper names, Isabella?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

I heard the kids coming down the stairs, "We'll talk later" I mumbled.

I was planning on talking to him; this was a subject matter that couldn't be ignored, as much as he tried. We went into the living room and watched a quick movie, then sent the kids to bed.

Usually we both stayed up, way past 11, but tonight I headed to bed early, and he followed behind me. I started undressing, and he did the same.

Then I quickly brushed my teeth, and he did the same, we were a mirror image.

I started taking off all of the pillows and pulling back the sheets as he finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Bella; I shouldn't have been so conceited about having the 'high school' friends over."

I jumped into bed and rolled over to not face him, and he quickly jumped into bed and rolled me over to face him.

"I know you'll forgive me, so please?" He begged with his eyes.

"Fine Jake, but don't think I'm too pleased about it." I rolled back over.

I know that if it were any other day, he would have rolled me back over and kissed me, but I quickly fell asleep, and he noticed, so he didn't wake me.

* * *

_Author's Note_: So I'm really hoping that you are indeed enjoying this story as much as I did writing it. Future chapters will be posted soon,  
and I'm still working out a few things, details, and wrapping up my story. I'm constantly thinking about my story, what plots I could enter into it,  
introduce things, and another thing that is fun was picking out the names for characters that I've created for this little story.

For the next chapter, it's telling the story of Jacob and Bella, and adding a little 'PTA' drama, haha :) Nothing too big to worry about.

Till then, _Elizabeth_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note_: below...

**Disclaimer:**To my own disbelief and pure greediness, I sadly don't own Twilight/New Moon characters, Miss Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

I awoke to my alarm clock, half expecting it to say 6:45am, but instead it rang 8:30am.

I quickly turned over, about to furiously awake Jake when I discovered him to not be there. Terrible thoughts rushed to my head, worried that old threats might have crossed me again, but then I realized it was a Tuesday, a school day. I peeked inside Madeline's room and Mason's discovering their backpacks gone, and beds unmade.

I walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where a note was posted on the refrigerator.

_Bella, I called work and told them I'd be late, so I took the kids and reset your alarm. I do have to work, so routine is back on. Please call me at work. Love, Jake._

I took the note down and put it on the counter; I decided to call him during the afternoon.

I rushed upstairs, showered, and got changed, classic jeans and dark red blouse. I realized my day would be filled with laundry and chores, so I tied my hair up into a ponytail.

I filed into the kids' rooms, picking up their laundry then heading into our room to pick up our laundry. I sorted it and started the wash. I headed downstairs and vacuumed the living room, dusting along the way. Being a modern housewife, this was the job.

I married Jake, when I was 22, and he was 20. Although he didn't look 20, he looked 30, and I still look like that little teenager who just graduated from high school, yearning for college.

I did attend 3 years of college, and got a major in English, also a teaching degree, it helped that after my relationship, I started to study harder, graduated with more credits to skip a year of college and graduate early, I routinely visited home, and Jacob was always there waiting for my like Charlie. Finally after talking myself into it, I finally said yes to him for a simple date. The dating continued, and finally things began to get serious, even just for out little long-distance, high-school/college relationship. For my gift, which I was only 21, the little 19 year old (who still looked 30), asked me to marry him. It was a huge step, but Charlie was thrilled, and so was I, somehow.

With a teaching degree, I still didn't teach, and never have. I married Jake, and he started to work at an insurance company which was coincidentally owned by Sam and the others, so Jake went to a year of college before marrying me, and somehow managed to minor in sales.

We got married in a little ceremony, with Jake's family, his two sisters and father, and Quileute members. I invited some high school friends (including the Cullen family, in which Jake addressed the whole family, even though we knew many wouldn't show), some college friends, and of course my father, Renee and Phil. It was small, but close. We said 'I do' and it was truly the happiest and saddest day of my life.

Jake and I discussed where we should live, on the Quileute tribal land or here in Forks. Jake's work was on the reservation, and so were his other duties (as werewolf). It was a hard decision, but Jake saw how difficult it was for us. While we decided, we rented a house on the reservation, but then a year later, which was not as planned, I found out that I was expecting Madeline. Before Jake and I got married, we had decided to have children, but only when I was ready and we decided to only have two, and we would wait at least 3 years. So with the news of this pregnancy, Jake felt guilty, and he and his reservation friends built a house in Forks, about a mile from Charlie's.

It was my dream house that I'd never dreamed about. Complete with shutters, and he even managed to get a loan (which is now payed off) for a newer used car, a Ford Expedition '03. We quickly moved in, and months later, with just Jake in the delivery room, I delivered Madeline. The day I delivered Madeline, was I believe the only day that I never thought about my decision about choosing Jake over… well, the other man. Everyday, and still to this day I think about him, If only for a portion of a minute, I still think about him, but the day Madeline was born, his face never even occurred to me. I was over all just stunned at the miracle that I was holding, how beautiful something could be that you made, and held for so long. I really truly did believe that Madeline was a miracle, my miracle.

A year later, a surprise was given to me, in the shape of another pregnancy. This one was unexpected, much more than Madeline's. It had been little less than a year since I had just had Madeline, but things went for the wrong turn, apparently one night, and well 9 months later, Mason was born. The name, for me was a tribute almost, for Jacob, it came from a baby book. I never had the intention to name my child after a memory of my first love, or his beloved family, but Jacob came home when I was about 7 months, and suggested Mason for a boy. I accepted the name quickly, probably even too quickly that I believe Jake had become suspicious. So I went to the delivery room, with just Jake again, except this time Charlie and Renee were in the waiting room, entertaining the little Madeline, and that's when Mason arrived. As I was holding him, with his curly black hair against the inside of my arm as I cradled him, I just thought of Rosalie, and of the whole Cullen family. Carlisle and his 'family' had apparently moved down to Oregon, now that all the children were in 'college'. But apparently, without my knowledge, they had moved back, and from what I did hear, most of the children were back, for 'summer break'.

I did, just last year, found out that I was pregnant again, but with one little trip during the first month, it did me in, and I had a miscarriage. It broke my heart, and made me decide to never have another child, but as of now, that isn't exactly going to happen.

Before I knew it, I was done with all the chores, earlier than expected, and I settled with folding the laundry, the clock tolled in the background, signaling 2pm, so I called Jake.

The phone rang for quite sometimes before the receptionist answered.

"Hello, Quileute Insurance, who would you like to speak to?"

I cleared my throat, "Uh, Jacob Black please."

"Yes, one moment." I heard a beep, which was a clear sign of her directing me.

"Hello, this is Jacob Black speaking." I heard him say in his deep, clear voice.

I was in the mood to play a joke on him so I answered smart-alec(y), "Yes, I'd like to ask you a few questions about insurance, and find out the rates on some necessities I have."

He paused for a moment, debating whether or not that it was me… "Yes, well seeing as you do have 2 children and a third on the way, I believe your insurance might go up, seeing as you are accident prone, and your medical and hospital rates and bills are sky high." _Damn it_. I thought.

"Oh I see." Was all I could reply.

He laughed. "Hey Bells, I'm glad you called."

I smiled into the phone. "Yes, I read your note, and decided I should."

"Yea, well I just wanted you to call to see how you were doing, and to ask you when your next appointment was."

I thought clearly to the back of my mind… "Uh, I believe its 2 weeks from this Thursday."

I heard ruffling of papers; he must have been checking a calendar of some sort.

"Ah man, Bells, I have an appointment with someone to discuss their insurance rates, and I can't cancel."

"It's ok Jake; I was fine with going alone."

"Ah, I'm so sorry Bells, maybe I could reschedule, and I'll call right now…"

"No, Jake, it's fine, it will be boring anyway, just a check-up, questions, and things like that."

"Alright, you sure? If you do need me to come, I'll be there, Sam would have no problem, you know he'd be thrilled that we're having another baby, so he wouldn't mind, and…."

I cut him off, "Jake, its fine really, just work, that's why you're payed."

"Alright Bells, so what have you been doing?"

"Well I did the laundry and cleaned the house, and am about to go pick up the kids…"

"That's great, hey Hun, I have to go, my client just got in, I'll see you at dinner."

It was quick how he said goodbye, so I made my goodbye simple, "Bye."

"I love you, Bella."

I paused, "I love you too."

I hung up the phone and started crying. For a moment there, I couldn't say "I love you too" back to him. It felt like speaking a foreign language, or felt like saying it to a stranger. I cried as I sunk into the kitchen chair, wiping my tears. Finally, minutes later, it started to rain outside; the tears were in sync to the rain. I finally looked up, and saw it was 2:30, time to go to Forks Elementary School.

I grabbed my trench coat, and headed outdoors, to see the rain had stopped, and now it was just overcast. I quickly got into the car and headed to the school.

I parked in the parking lot, which was filled with already waiting parents, all mothers, and some fathers. They were all standing outside, chatting and waiting. I really hated chatting with other mothers, just because they always questioned me about upcoming fundraisers, get-togethers, etc. I attended a few, but then again, I was new to this school, I only had a first grader and kindergartner. The bell rang, and I got out of my car, waiting underneath a tree, and a short distance away from other parents.

Madeline came out, spotted me and ran over, almost tripping, but I caught her.

"Mommy!" she cried and hugged me.

"Hey Madeline, how was school?" I bent down to her level and helped straighten her black coat. Before she could answer though, Mason was rushing towards us, and came straight down to my level and hugged me.

"Hey bud." I squeezed him tight. "I missed you two."

Mason handed me an art project and Madeline started talking about how she finally finished her chapter book, and was the first to do it in class.

"Oh Madeline, that is great." I responded.

I grabbed both of their hands with my two hands and I started directing them towards the car.

Unfortunately, I was stopped by the PTA president and her group of 'gal pals'.

I kept holding on to Madeline's and Mason's hands.

"Oh Bella, I didn't see you here yesterday." She said, in a sweet voice.

I smiled a completely fake smile, "Oh yes, I wasn't quite feeling well, so Jake came and picked them up."

She smiled, "Oh I see, and wow, you look great, as always. "

"Oh well thank you Cheryl, so do you." It was true, as much as I didn't like to admit it. Alice's fashion trips, finally started paying off, as I went shopping I listened to her advice, now. I usually looked more put together than the other mothers, and so did my children. We looked like a business-political family.

"Oh thank you Bella, so I was wondering if you would come to our PTA meeting in a few weeks, it's on Thursday."

I prayed in my head that it was in 2 weeks, so I could use the excuse of an appointment.

"Oh Cheryl, don't tell me it's in 2 weeks."

She smiled, "Actually, yes it is, so would you join us?"

_Thank god_ I thought. "Oh, I wish I could, but I have a doctor's appointment, and usually I'm so tired after them, I'm just worn out all day. I'm sorry, but I don't believe I can make it."I added a frown.

"Oh that's fine, well there's always next months. See you around Bella. You too Madeline, Mason."

They waved goodbye, and then I practically dragged them to the car, because other mothers were walking towards us, wanting to speak about a fundraiser.

I drove the kids home, and helped them with their homework at the kitchen table, and heard their stories about the day. It was then 5pm, so I started dinner.

I heard Jacob's car pull up, and him enter through the front.

"Hey Jake, you're just on time, I just finished dinner." I added a smile and kissed his cheek.

"Oh yea, it does smell good." He unwrapped his beige scarf, and took off his black coat, revealing a dark blue dress shirt and black pants.

We all sat down to dinner, with Jake eating almost the whole meal, and I barely ate any, I did feel a little sick. Jake noticed, so he did the dishes, as I layed on our bed, and the kids finished their homework together in Madeline's room.

He came upstairs later, after he put the kids to bed and he came and layed down with me, holding my hand as we looked up at ceiling.

"Bells?" he asked softly.

"Yea." I whispered, very quietly.

"Did you want to have another baby, or is it just me?"

I was not prepared for this kind of questioning, I almost started to cry.

"Jake I…" I couldn't answer. He rolled over to his side and stared at me, still holding and squeezing my hand.

"It's ok Bells to just say so, I mean, if you don't… well, there's not much we can do, but I just wish I knew that you really did want this, like I do. I didn't want you to be upset with me, because well it is my fault, entirely if you didn't."

I was so lost in my thoughts I just stared at him, deep into his eyes.

"Jake, I…. I did want this baby. It's just, well, after the last baby, I feel like I didn't, I really didn't, but then we I actually discovered that we were going to be parents again, I was thrilled. You have no idea." I smiled at him, as he smiled back.

"I understand Bella, but don't be afraid to just tell me, I won't get mad."

"I know Jake, I know."

We were interrupted by Jake's cell phone going off.

He flipped it open, "Sam, this better be important…" He stopped.

I could hear the mumbling of Sam's voice on the other end, and Jake started nodding his head.

"Alright Sam, I'll be there in a minute." He hung up the phone, and then stared at me.

"There's some type of visitor on the land, and Sam wasn't going to call, but he decided to, just in case anything happens." He kissed my forehead. "I'm so sorry Bells, but I'll be back, I promise."

He got up, and started to undress, quickly, and grabbed sweats.

He came over to my side and kissed me again, with a high intensity.

He closed his eyes and was still kissing me. I broke away, "Jake," I laughed, "You have to go."

"Oh yea, right, bye Bells, I love you."

"Bye Jake, I love you too." This time the "I love you" came out like running water, no problem.

Jake did return, that night at about 3am, he tried not to wake me, but he needed to open the window, apparently it was hot, after his run with the werewolves.

I shot up, half thinking I was still at Charlie's house, and someone was coming through my window.

He hit his head on the window and used his share of swore words.

"Oh hey Bella, sorry, it's just a little stuffy in here."

I mumbled, "Its ok. So did you get the visitor?"

Jake quickly took off his sweats and was just in his boxers, he quickly jumped into bed.

"Yea, well by the time we meet up with him, Carlisle was at the border, saying he was a friend of his, and he had gotten lost. He also said that he was 'one like them' and he'd be gone by sun up. So we waiting a few hours, and he was gone, just as the old vampire had said."

"That's good" I half said.

"Yea, then he asked about you, as the other guys were turning around to head back, and I transitioned back. I told him you were fine and he told me to tell you about your appointment in a few weeks."

"That's good" I said again.

We were both still leaning up, staring at each other, and then I leaned back down and fell on my pillow, and my eyes closed till 6:45am…

* * *

_Author's Note_: Well, I've made up a new medical term, it's called 'Computer Shoulder'. I've been working so hard to finish  
this story that I'm almost on it all day, and right now and whenever I sit my shoulder, well actually my back, well it right below  
neck just to the left slighty. Anyways, it's really tense and sore, and I believe it's from sitting. So I took yesterday off and a little  
of today to hopefully cure it, although it's starting to come back... anyways, to make up for my wrong shoulder I'll post two chapters!

So... I'm not usually a complainer, but it seems to me that no one really enjoys the story... or it's too long or what... but I don't care,  
it was fun to write, and I think about it constantly to make it seem better and better. But I just had to share, just in case some of you  
have doubts about this story. I'm in full of confidence for it, but I don't know about 'you all'. But hey, keep tuned, I promise the action,  
and 'Cullen suspence' will dawn on the story soon...

Oh shoot! I just had a thought, you are all probably just excited because Breaking Dawn is coming out in a little less than a week...duh,  
me, why did I just remember. Anyways, have a great day Twilight fans.

Till Then, _Elizabeth_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**To my own disbelief and pure greediness, I sadly don't own Twilight/New Moon characters, Miss Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

The next two weeks were exactly like the other two days, except for there was no random call from Sam. The same happened almost everyday, except different laundry, different chores, dinner, and the on occasion rouse from other PTA mothers, which with Madeline and Mason, were quickly ignored.

I went to my next appointment with Carlisle, as I drove the SUV to the small Forks Hospital.

I waited not that long, until a friendly nurse called me back, and checked me into a small room, which happened to be not a patient room like the last visit, but Carlisle's office. It was actually quite warm and welcoming and filled with medical degrees, and other fanciful statements and diplomas.

On his desk, were littler framed pictures, which I could only guess was family, so I dared not to look.

I sat down on one of two chairs across from the bigger chair.

Not a moment later Dr. Cullen opened the door, but he didn't step inside he just stayed outside talking to a nurse, almost yelling down the hallway.

"I believe he needs an IV and blood work done in order for him to be dismissed, by my say so."

He walked in, and smiled as I turned my head around to meet his gaze.

"Oh hello Bello, what a great surprise." He said.

"Hello Carlisle." It was all I could come up with.

"So, a check-up. Well no worries about physical check-ups, just simple questions, and I'll test your blood, heart rate, you know all the fun stuff."

I gulped. _Blood? _

It was like he could actually read my mind, but my fear must have been written across my face.

"Oh yes, you don't like blood."He grinned. "With all of our history, I find it comical that you don't. Well, no worries, we'll just prick your finger, and try to determine if you need certain medications for the baby, with different blood than yours. It will be simple, no worries."

"Oh, uh, ok." I then started to think clearly and understand what he said. "Yes, actually that might be for the best, my other two were a different blood type than myself, so I'm guessing this one is too."

"Yes, that's what your charts say. So how are your two other children?"

"They're terrific Carlisle. They're both in school now."

He smiled a huge smile, "That is great Bella, and I must have not heard, what are their names?"

I gulped and winced, forgetting Mason's name. "Uh, Madeline and uh…. Mason."

He grinned again, "Those are wonderful names, Madeline and Mason." He repeated.

I knew that he was connecting somehow, someway the name Mason to his eldest son.

"Well Bella," he finally said, "Let's head down the hallway to a room where we can test your blood and get you all checked out."

He gracefully exited the room; I followed behind him, as he held open the door for me. We walked side-by-side as he was smiling at each nurse that turned to stare at him.

He led me to a small patient's room where he pricked my finger, as I was sitting, holding my breath, and then tested everything else.

"Well you're exactly 1 month along Bella, congratulations."

I calculated the date, and he was exactly right. That meant the baby would be due…

"The baby is due in late April."

I smiled, _April, hmm, that was a great month, and then again it was very rainy in April, just like every month. _

We walked out of the room and into the small waiting lobby; I met with a bubbly receptionist, a different one from last time, and made my next appointment. He decided that if I was careful, and taking my vitamins and called if there were any problems, I could wait and see him in a month. I fondly agreed, just because it meant I wouldn't have to be here in another 2 weeks.

After the appointment, I headed home, and then headed off to get the kids. At one month, I was showing a little, just enough to make it look like I gained weight, but not enough for people to question.

I grabbed my black trench coat, and buttoned it up, just in case any head was turned my way as I went to pick up the kids.

Today, I was actually late picking up the kids, most of the PTA mothers were gone, and only the business-official parents with cell phones and late nannies were hurrying off in their other SUVs. I saw Madeline and Mason waiting with a teacher, thankfully there were other students, so I didn't look like a terrible mother.

I quickly parked and walked over to the kids who came running towards me.

I met them half way, but I held their hands as I walked them back to their teacher.

"Oh hello Mrs. Black." The smiling teacher said.

I returned a smile, "I'm so sorry I'm late, Miss Carter, I was at an appointment."

She was still smiling, "It's no problem, the bell actually just rang about 5 minutes ago, there's no need to feel sorry."

"Thank you so much, Miss Carter." I added.

"No problem Mrs. Black. Bye Madeline." She waved. "Bye Mason." She waved again.

My children waved back, as we turned and headed towards the car.

I didn't realize until I was talking to Madeline and Mason in the car, that I hadn't talked to Jacob about how to tell the kids. It wasn't a subject that mattered for the last pregnancy, but this one is a definite. There was no problem telling Madeline about Mason, only because she was 1, and didn't understand what much was going on.

We got home and they hurried to the kitchen table, as I watched them finish their homework. They then headed upstairs, to play in Mason's room.

I made dinner, enough for Jacob at least, and then got a phone call. I put down the spatula as I went to pick up the phone.

"Hello, Black residence." I answered.

"Hey Bella, it's Emily." I smiled.

"Emily, it's so good to hear from you!"

"I know, I haven't spoken to you since the last tribal meeting."

"Oh wow, it has been awhile, how are you?"

"I'm great, just dealing with the kids, you know?" I laughed.

Emily and Sam had gotten married, besides the point that Sam had almost ruined half of her beyond gorgeous face. They were such a strong couple, so in love. They had 2 children, the same as Jacob and I, a boy and a girl. They decided to only have two children, but they had absolutely beautiful children. After Jacob and I got married, Emily was the only one who actually accepted me, all the other girlfriends/wives, all denied the fact that I almost married a 'cold one', and also the simple fact that out of all of the couples, we were the only couple that weren't together by being imprinted, we were just normal, married by love. Emily saw past this, and I really admired Emily, we had become really good friends. Although it's been almost half a decade, the other girlfriends/and wives now accept me, but Emily still remained a really good friend.

"Oh yes, the kids, they're getting so much older, it's so…."

"I know, "she replied. She paused for a moment, "So Sam told me something, that I just had to ask you about." She seemed excited.

I laughed. "Oh and what did Jacob tell the pack that he wasn't supposed to?"

She laughed. "Just that you're pregnant, again! Oh Bella this is just wonderful, truly, I'm so happy. Sam just came home from work, and he's known since, well that night that you two… anyways, Jake accidentally was thinking about how excited he was and let it slip."

I cleared my throat, "Yup, I'm about one month along."

"Oh Bella this is so exciting! I have to throw you a baby shower!" she responded.

"Oh no Emily, you know I don't like part-"she cut me off.

"No Bella, you're not getting out of this one, you must let me throw you one."

I sighed into the phone. "Fine Emily, but only the girls, alright?"

She sighed, "Oh Bella, come on, the guys need to come too."

"No." I quickly added.

"Alright, fine, but at least you're allowing me to throw you one." She screamed.

"Yea well…" I heard Jake's car pull up, "Hey Emily, I have to go, I'll try calling you later this week." I added.

"Alright, bye Bella." We both hung up. I heard Jake come inside, and came directly towards the kitchen.

"Hey Bells, it smells great, how did the appointment go, who was on the phone?" He asked.

I turned around and gave him a stern look, one that made him frown.

"Oh no, what happened, why are you angry."

I nodded to the phone, "That was Emily."

He looked to the phone and back to me, "Oh no, Bella…" he came over to me but I moved around the kitchen finished dinner, he followed me.

"Bella, I'm sorry, when we were after the guy that night, I was just so excited and thinking about everything, that Sam asked later at the office and I just told him…"

I smirked and threw the cleaned spatula at him; he of course caught it without difficulty.

"Yea, well you should think about things clearly, I didn't want to tell anyone until after 3 months You know that crystal-clear Jake." I said to him, sternly.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but aren't you glad it was just Emily, and not anyone else?"

The phone ran again, and we both turned our heads to face it. Anger filled my head.

"Jake, you will be answering the phone, all night, to ensure everyone that it is entirely you're fault."

He picked up the phone and a second later he said, "Oh hi Kim."

"Yes, she's having a baby." He said again seconds later.

He repeated the conversation the whole night, as other Quileute tribal wives kept calling, asking about the news.

After almost all 10 wives or girlfriends had called, including Mrs. Clearwater, who was thrilled, Jake came up to the master bedroom, looking exhausted.

I laughed, but I was still angry. "You look like you had fun, " I said with a sinister smile.

He gave a face that looked like he wanted to stick his tongue out at me, but he stopped and went into the bathroom to change.

By the time he came back out, I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing that I was fully aware of was the alarm signaling 6:45am.

* * *

_Author's Note_: Well, here's another chapter, I promised there would be more adventure... which I haven't checked yet,  
but I'm guessing there isn't any in this chapter, just boring business... but I promise, stick around,  
there is adventure, I'm writing it now as we speak! It's getting good... ahhh, I'm so excited.  
Anyways, I'll post another chapter right after this one... hopefully some of you are enjoying this story :)

Till Then, _Elizabeth _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**To my own disbelief and pure greediness, I sadly don't own Twilight/New Moon characters, Miss Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

Again, the next few months passed without any hesitation, and my stomach kept growing, at 3 months, I looked to be about 4 months, because of my 'stuck-in-a-teen's' body.

My little trench coat made my stomach obvious, when it was open. But when I buttoned it, and added a distracting scarf, no one noticed. I continued visiting Carlisle, who insisted that every month I saw him I was growing rapidly. At my 3 month mark, I had scheduled an appointment with Carlisle, but when I went to the hospital, he had an emergency surgery, and needed to reschedule, which was what the receptionist said. I rescheduled for next week. As I left through the front doors, I heard a voice calling behind me, and I slowly turned around to see Carlisle.

"Oh good, I did catch you Bella." He came closer, and I stared down to his hands, which he was trying to peal back the rubber gloves, that were covered in blood. I opened my mouth, and started to tell myself to breathe, but the next thing I know, my mind went fuzzy and I blanked out.

I awoke to find myself in a hospital bed, which I'd done too many times before. Carlisle was at the foot of my bed, looking like an angel, holding charts, and scribbling.

My eyes fluttered open, trying to recall the memory of the bloody gloves… I shuttered, then squinted at the bright hospital lights.

"Ah, Bella you're awake, good." Carlisle spoke. "How are you feeling."

"Fine." I mumbled, "What happened?" I looked up at the clock to see it was 3pm_, the kids._

I started to get up, but Carlisle's strong hand gently pushed me back down.

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere till I check you out."

I grunted. "Carlisle, I have to go pick up my kids." He smiled.

"Don't worry, I called Jacob at work, and he went and picked them up, he was going to drop them off at I believe a Mr. Sam Uley's house with Emily, then come by."

I rolled my eyes and he laughed. "Bella, it was a good thing I caught you."

I gave him a questioning look. "I forgot I had my gloves on, so I tried to catch you before you left, but you saw the gloves too quickly and fainted, but I caught you, you've only been out for about 30 minutes."

He began shining a light into my eyes and checked my blood pressure. I waited impatiently, strumming my fingers against the rail of the hospital bed.

"Don't worry Bella, Jacob will be here in 2 minutes, then you can go."

I sighed, "Thank you Carlisle, for uh, catching me."

He smiled, "It's all in a day's work." He continued smiling.

"I still need you to come in for a check-up at your new schedule date, this actually doesn't count, I'm afraid."

"Darn, I thought it might." I smiled, as he laughed.

Jacob then came around the corner, rushing to my side.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" He kissed my forehead, it reminded me of the time at in Phoenix hospital with…

"I'm fine. Let's go." I started to get up, and Carlisle allowed me to.

Jacob came to my side and held me by my waist, his warm hands felt good through the chilly hospital. He turned to Carlisle, "Thank you so much Dr. Cullen." I turned to look at his reaction, which was a simple smile.

"Jacob, it was no problem, everything's and everyone is happy and healthy."

We turned around as Carlisle followed us out to the main doors.

He handed me a piece of paper and gave it to Jacob, "Jacob, if there is any problems in the next week, please have her or yourself call my cell phone."

I thought Jacob might refuse it, saying I'd be fine and she'll be here for the appointment, but he grabbed it and stuffed it in his suit pocket.

"I will, thank you." With a half-grin, he turned me around and led me to the car.

He led me to the family SUV, and put me in the driver's seat.

"I'm going to assume, under my better judgment that you can drive, but go straight home and call me so I know you made it."

I grinned, he worries too much. I retaliated "Yea, yea, go pick up the kids."

I started the car and went home, calling Emily's house and telling her to tell Jacob I made it home. She asked how I was feeling, and then asked if she wanted her to accompany me to future appointments, which I told her was unnecessary. We talked for a short while, until she heard Jacob's car and then decided to hang up. I waited for my family to get home, passing time by reading _Withering Heights. _I felt fine as I sat on the couch, but as soon as I heard Jake's car I got up to fast, feeling light-headed, I sat back down. Jake came through the front with the kids, he helped them take of their coats, and then sent them upstairs to play while he fixed dinner. They rushed past me and hugged me.

Jake came to the living room and sat down next to me, making my head lean on his warm shoulder. I kissed my hair and rubbed it, I just kept staring at the light green wall in front of me.

"How are you feeling?" he finally asked whispering into my hair.

"Uh fine." I lied.

"Bells, don't lie."

"Alright fine, I tried getting up when I heard you get home, but I felt light headed, but that was a minute ago, I feel fine now." I told him triumphantly.

He got up then held his hand out for mine, I started to get up, which I successfully did, until I felt a pain in my stomach and felt a tingle in my throat.

"Oh gosh" I whispered, and started heading up the stairs.

Jacob came after me, holding the bedroom door open and the bathroom door. I sat at the edge of the toilet for what seemed like all day. I finally got up, brushing my teeth and splashing cool water on my face. I opened the door to find the only sound, as the locked turned. I opened the door to find Jacob sitting on the bed.

He came up to me, just like after I took the pregnancy test and hugged me.

I looked at the clock which read 8:00pm.

"Did you feed and put the kids to bed?" I whispered.

"Yes." He responded. "And although I didn't want to, I called Dr. Cullen."

I pulled myself out of the hug, "Jacob, I'm fine now, call him back and tell him to not come."

He looked worried, "Bella you said that last time on the couch, and look what happened, and besides he isn't coming, you're going, out to his house. I'm driving you to the treaty line and he's going to meet you there, and take you to the house."

"No, I'm not going." I sounded like a rebellious teenager.

"Well yes you are, I told him you were throwing up for almost 3 hours and he became worried, he wanted to meet at the hospital, which I would prefer, but he can't make it in, so we decided to meet, and he's going to check you out."

"Jacob, I can't believe you did that…" was all I could whisper out.

It wasn't as much as the fact as he did call without my permission, it was the fact that I had to go to the old house, filled with so many, now ,'bitter-sweet' memories.

"Bella, I really didn't want to but, ugh" he grunted and clenched his fist, "I'm just worried about you and the baby, I'm afraid about another mis-"

I put my hand up, as to stop him, "Jacob, it's fine, you are over-"

"-reacting? No, I'm not Bells, I'm doing what's right. And that's final."

"Jake I…"

He kissed my forehead and then headed down the hallway, as I followed.

"You wait here, I'm going to go start the car, and I'll be back for you in a minute."

He rushed down the stairs, I heard the car start, but then I saw the headlights of another car.

The front door opened again, this time someone was with Jacob, another bulky man.

I sighed. "Hey Sam." I droned on, almost annoyed.

"Hi Bella." He grinned.

"Let me guess you're here to watch my kids, huh?" I added a raised eyebrow.

"That's correct, yup." He plopped himself down on the couch, then got up.

Jacob came and 'helped' me down the stairs, and then grabbed my black trench coat, helping me with it as I wrapped my dark blue scarf around my neck, flipping my hair out from the jacket.

Jake grabbed my hand as I talked to Sam, "Sam, there is food in the fridge, just in case."

"Alright, thank you Bella."

"Hey, don't eat it all, alright, Sam?" Jake added in.

"I won't, I'll go check on your kids." He went upstairs as we headed into the car.

We drove in complete silence, until I saw us heading off the high way, to a dirt road, it sent my brain into frenzy, recalling too many memories.

He stopped the car then helped me out from the passenger side.

He walked me to what seems to be an invisible line, because Carlisle was there, under a tree, waiting. He came near the line, as Jacob and I approached.

"Good evening Bella, " Carlisle said into the black night.

"Hello Carlisle." I added, as Jake stopped and handed me off to Carlisle's stone white hands.

"Jacob, I'll be done in about 2 hours, I believe 10, I'll just be doing some routine check-ups, tests, making sure everything's alright. I'm glad you called."

Jacob wasn't too pleased, but he added "Yea, well, I'll be back, bye Bells, I love you."

I sighed, "Love you too."

He hurried back to the car, then drove off, Carlisle and I stared as the back lights were swallowed by the dark night.

I turned to Carlisle, "So, I guess Jacob called you."

We both started walking, his hands in his pockets, and mine in mine as we walked down the little dirt road.

"Yes, Bella, I know you might think you're alright, but after he said you were continuously… well you know, I made him bring you here. We really do need to check to see if the baby is healthy."

I stared down at my feet, "Yea, I guess you're right Carlisle, but I do have a question."

"Yes, anything."

"A 2 hour appointment…? There's no such thing." I laughed, then he laughed.

"Well, Alice insisted you stay a little longer, she wanted to catch up with you, as did Rosalie and Esme."

I laughed, as I looked up to see the breath-taking white house, with all the glowing white lights, and open windows. It was just as I remembered it.

I stopped, and Carlisle kept walking, then turned around to me.

"Is there something wrong Bella?" He asked cautiously.

I smiled, "No, it's just, your home is just as beautiful as I remembered it."

He looked back at it and then turned around to grin at me.

"I bet it does." He added, then I started walking as we approached the steps, he helped me, then just as a gentleman does, he opened the door.

I was greeted by a gentle smile and familiar face, Esme. She came gently towards me and hugged me.

"Oh Bella, it's been too long." She smiled. "You look terrific as well."

I smiled and felt the redness in my cheeks. "Thank you Esme, it's great to see you too."

Then at the top of the stairs, just like the first time I met her, came Alice.

"Oh Bella!" She rushed down the stairs, at an inhumane speed, the hugged me.

"Oh wow Alice, it's great to see you," I smiled then she let go and examined me, obviously looking at the clothes.

"Bella," she gasped, "You look good, very chic, I'm proud. And you look so young, I mean wow."

I felt the redness again and tried to cover it with a smile, "Ha, yea well…" I said embarrassed.

Carlisle then interrupted, "Bella, we're going to be going to my office upstairs, so this way…"

He led me up the stairs, and I stared into the familiar hallway. My thoughts went straight to his bedroom, wondering if he was here.

Alice came up to me then, "Oh Bella, don't worry, he's out hunting, he has no idea."

I sighed, but it was confusing, whether it was a comforting sigh or a sad sigh, part of me wanted to see him again.

Carlisle directed me to his office, filled with beautiful oil paintings from his past, I could already recall the stories that he'd told me the first day here.

I still had my trench coat on, but took it off, revealing my dark blue blouse, and dark wide-legged jeans. I looked down, and saw my baby bump.

"Alright Bella, we'll be doing again, a few blood tests, blood pressure, heart rate, and for the first time, an ultrasound."

I turned around to stare at him, "An ultrasound? But… wait, you have the machine?"

"Yes, I do, well it's not a 360 super one, but it will do for today."

"Oh." I added.

We did all the other tests, and everything was checking out. Then, he told me the ultrasound machine was downstairs, so he led the way to the office door. I started walking but as soon as we reached the stairs, I realized I'd forgotten my coat. He was going to insist on getting it, but then realized he needed to go set up the machine, so I somehow gracefully walked back. I carefully opened the office door, and grabbed my coat, holding it with both hands covering my obvious stomach. I looked around the office and sighed, then headed out, covering my stomach with my coat, again.

I shut the door and started walking down the hallway, until I heard a noise.

A sweet, cautious voice was speaking, "Hey who are…"

The voice was coming from behind me, yet I still didn't recognize it…

I gracefully turned my head around my right shoulder; it was all in slow motion, just like in the movies, my hair on the left side whipped across my face, ever so lightly.

"…you?" the voice finished, it felt taken back.

I stared into the g eyes of Edward Cullen.

I was expecting my face to probably gasp, but it started emotionless, there was no surprise. My face was still leaning over my right shoulder, and my jacket was still covering my stomach.

I stared down, and turned my head around, quickly.

Ever so slightly, with a voice that was so hushed I barely heard, "Bella?"

I looked down, panic rushed over my body my eyes were staring down moving in sync with the panic and fear behind them.

Edward stood there too, no movement nor words were necessary. I still stared down, yet I couldn't tell what he was doing, what movements he was making, or wanted to make.

It had been almost a decade since I'd last seen him, and so much had changed.

I heard another door click open, and was then embraced by a hug, a little too sturdy for myself to take.

I heard another voice, Rosalie, coming from the same door, "Emmett, put her down, that's not safe to do." She hissed.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed.

I turned around and stared at Emmett, but I could also see Rosalie, who's head was turned down the hallway, looking at Edward's, although I couldn't see him.

"Oh yea, I forgot about the little person." He paused, "Man Bella, for someone who is about 3 months along you are certainly skinny." He looked down and just saw my coat, "Oh well, that's probably why."

He took my jacket then looked down. "Ah how cute."

I smiled and held my stomach and put my hair behind my ear, still smiling.

"And oh man stand here." Hey lifted me and put me under the stream of light, "Ah, Rose look she has that 'glow'."

Rosalie clicked the door closed and came behind Emmett, "Wow, she does," she said in a whisper.

I tried to see around Emmett's arm to catch a glimpse of Edward, but I was blocked out, his arm was too muscular. He was still holding my coat, which I reached for. He handed it to me, and I immediately folded it and covered my stomach.

I laughed "It's good to see you too, Emmett, Rosalie, "I nodded and stopped laughing, taking on a serious tone, "…Edward." I stared that direction.

Emmett turned to his side, to see Edward down the hallway, so did Rosalie.

He seemed shocked, surprise was written on his forehead, he stuttered, "You too, Bella."

I smiled_, I could not believe the way I was handling this, with such confidence, and it was breath-taking for me, yet it was so sad, how professional I was making such a confrontation._

Just on time, Carlisle walked up the stairs, and saw the situation, he grabbed me by the hand and led me down the stairs. "This way Bella, come with me." Rosalie followed, as Emmett headed towards Edward, I heard a door slam shut, I almost felt a tear slide down my face, I was forcing my lips together, trying to hold back the wave of tears.

Alice came from behind Carlisle and Rosalie to hug me again, and secretly handed me a tissue, she whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, you can just let it out, blame it on the hormones." She laughed and smiled, a brilliant, flawless smile.

I was so taken back, that I didn't realize I was in another office, as soon as the door closed, I started crying, trying to wipe my tears, I didn't sob, just tears came down my face, making my eyes bright red, and full of fear.

Carlisle patted my hair, "It's ok Bella, let's do the ultrasound, shall we?"

I sat down on a rough, counter-like surface, as I bared my little stomach, and was rubbed down with a cool gel. He put the detector on my stomach, finding the baby.

It's heart beat soared onto the screen, revealing the little baby. It was beautiful, I started to let tears drip down my face, Carlisle smiled.

"You have a beautiful child, Bella." He smiled and flashed his flawless smile, the door opened to Alice, Rosalie, and Esme.

"Oh Bella, you're baby is beautiful. Do you want to know the sex?" Alice grinned, she apparently knew, _that's great._

"Uh, no thank you Alice, "I looked over to Carlisle, "And no thank you Carlisle, either."

He rolled his eyes, in a good way, and smiled, "If you insist Mrs. Black."

I looked up at the screen again, and stared at my third child, I sighed. My eyes then wandered to the time on the ultrasound, 9pm, I still had an hour.

"Well Bella," Carlisle spoke, "You're fall this afternoon did give me a fright, and after Jacob called telling me, I did become worried, but everything seems fine. You must have had some slight headache, with your pregnancy emotions and hormones, which turned out to be too much. Just take it easy for awhile, you'll be fine, brand new in days." He smiled as I shook my head to understand him.

"Alright ladies, excuse me for a moment." He rushed out of the office. Esme came to my side and held my hand, as Rosalie and Alice gawked over the screen, pointing out the head, legs, and tiny innocent arms.

"Bella, are all of your children this beautiful?" Esme asked with a smile.

I returned a smile, "Yes." I felt another tear tickle my cheek.

Then, with a warm towel, they rubbed off the cool ointment, and printed out the picture.

I put my shirt back down, and stood up, grabbing my coat, and then realized I'd forgotten my dark blue scarf.

"Shoot" I said aloud.

"Oh no, not another paper cut, everyone hold your breath-…" Alice said.

I laughed, "No I forgot my scarf, I'll go run up and get it."

I slowly went up the stairs, still covering my stomach with my coat, and then went into Carlisle's office.

With a gasp I looked up to see Edward, holding and playing with my scarf, standing and looking at the oil painting, talking to Carlisle, who was also standing.

"Edward, you have to remember…" He stopped as soon as I entered. "Oh hello Bella."

I stopped in my tracks, they both shot a look at me, waiting for me to speak.

"Uh… uh I forgot my um…" I blushed, trying to remember. "… Scarf." I gulped.

"Ah yes, " He looked down at his watch, "Oh will you two excuse me for a moment?" He rushed out of the office, leaving me alone with Edward, who had turned his head back to the painting, hands in his pockets, staring.

I gulped, and looked around, trying to make my eyes seem busy, but I smelt his icy, perfumed, breath, and my head started to feel dizzy.

He finally turned towards me, "How long have you been married?" he asked, in an awkward, yet direct tone.

I was still looking down; it took seconds to finally answer, and raise my head. "6 years." I said, looking down again. I thought to myself, _why did you say it like that, are you ashamed are something of being married…_

He nodded, "How many…"

I beat him to the question, with my swift answer, "Two kids."

"What are their names?" I felt like I was being questioned by the police…

I froze, and realized I'd just forgotten how to speak.

He laughed, "Did you forget their names?"

I found my voice again, with a hint of anger, "Was that supposed to be directed as funny?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean it in any way that would anger you…"

"Yes well, their names are Madeline and Mason." I let out a sigh.

"And you are… "He made it sound more like a question than an upcoming statement.

"… pregnant again? Yes." I looked down, so embarrassed to be talking to him.

"Can I see the ultrasound?" He asked, looking straight into my eyes, my expression for him must have been priceless, I saw him smile a little.

"Uh sure, yes." I handed the picture to him, my fingers touched his as he went for the picture, it gave me a sudden jolt, I could feel my cheeks get red, he must have felt how much my heart was racing, maybe he thought I was nervous being in a room with someone other than my husband…

He stared at the picture, tracing the little outline of my future son or daughter.

"I'm…" he started to say. "I'm really happy for you Bella." He looked up, handing me the picture.

I wanted to reach out for him, but the appearance of my family crossed my mind, I grabbed the picture then almost started to cry, I sniffled up my tears, and put on a fake smile.

Out of pure stupidity, I rushed for the door, hoping I could make a quick escape out the front door, and to the treaty line… I started half jogging to the door, and he caught my hand.

"Bella…" he whipped me around, my back was to the door, I almost felt like screaming, but for whom...?

He must have seen the fear in my eyes, he must have felt guilty, but I had no reason to comfort him, he had back me into a corner, although I wasn't physically in a corner.

He let go of my hand and turned around, clenching his fists, I could see his veins against his marble skin.

"I'm sorry, that was totally inappropriate of me…" he whispered.

I just breathed, quietly, soothingly.

"I… I just wanted to tell you…"

I couldn't take it anymore, he had something to say, and he just needed to say it…My patience had grown after kids, but the torture he was putting me through was much worse…

"Damn it Edward, just say it." I gasped. I even surprised myself, as he turned around to face me.

"Bella, "he turned around, starting to come near me, "I…"

I felt short-tempered; an annoyance had come over me.

"What, Edward?"I paused. "You love me, is that it?" I stabbed the question at him.

I felt the tears, either I'd just embarrassed myself by speaking the wrong words or by the fact Jacob had just appeared in my head, his voice saying 'I love you',

I wiped my eyes, as he turned around. "Yea, well Edward, you had your chance. I mean, what we had was…was forever ago, I have a family, and I mean damn it Edward, I'm pregnant!"

His whole body was still turned away, and I silently without turning towards the door, and by feeling, found the door's handle. I grasped it tightly, still facing him, not facing me.

"And you… you were the one that left me…" I turned the handle and walked out, closing the door, leaving him in Carlisle's office. I put my back to the door. "…twice." I finally finished my closing statement.

I hurried down that stairs, tripping on the last stair, but thankfully Alice had seen this before hand, and Emmett was there, he caught me without effort.

"Gosh Bella, you're just as funny as you were in high school!" He laughed as he set me down.

I wiped the tears that were forming again, and laughed, "Yea well, thanks Emmett." I smiled.

"Alright, what did Edward do, that little…" he said it jokingly, of course, and I intervened quickly.

"Nothing Emmett, nothing I can't handle." I grinned.

"Yea well…" he trudged up the stairs, "Hey! Edward!" I heard a silent graceful click.

At that moment, I so desperately wanted to go home, to see my children.

Alice saw the thought in my eyes, swimming almost in a puddle of tears.

"Bella, "she answered, "Here, "she handed me a tiny silver cell phone, "call Jacob."

* * *

_Author's Note_: Alright, two funny stories... I hate cliff hangers, absolutely hate them, and here I am,  
giving you a sort of cliff hanger, I'm being that mean author that no one likes because of cliff hangers,  
I feel like I'm one of those people who start acting like their parents and they hate it... haha!

The **other funny story** was, in my local newspaper, in the bottom of the local section every Sunday they post  
what are the top 5 selling books of each book store, including, (Barnes and Noble, Borders, and other local ones...)  
in each store, Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse, in different orders for each store was in the top 5! How strange but so cool, huh?

Anyways, hopefully you got a kick out of that.

Till Then, _Elizabeth_


	7. Chapter 7

_Apology for the long chapters... hopefully some of you might enjoy them. I know I do :)  
I personally enjoy long chapters, you recieve more information, more adventure, which  
is what happens in this story :)_

**Disclaimer:**To my own disbelief and pure greediness, I sadly don't own Twilight/New Moon characters, Miss Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

I looked down at the cell phone, but looked up again to see the Cullen family; Carlisle was near Esme, who was looking worried, Jasper sitting on the sleek white couch, Rosalie standing near the couch, and Alice, who in front of me looking sad.

I flipped it open to see the time, 9:30pm. The silver phone felt like a magnet for frowns.

"It's ok Alice," I finally said, "I'd like to stay." A smile lit up her face.

I went and sat down as far from Jasper as possible on the couch, the whole family seemed to unwind from all the stillness of waiting. Esme came and sat by me, holding my hand and smiling.

"So Bella, Rosalie was telling me that you're already a mother…" She smiled again, as I smiled back.

"Yea, I have two children already." I smiled again.

Alice spoke up, "Oh Bella, you must tell me they're names, Rosalie wouldn't say anything…"

"Well, I have a daughter, Madeline Rachel and Mason Phillip."

"What beautiful names, "Esme spoke; a huge smile was on her face.

"Wow Bella, and if it isn't too bold for me to ask…" she paused, "How was it, being pregnant and delivering."

I laughed and turned to Rosalie, "Rosalie, I really think you'd regret your decision of children if you had to go through labor," all of the girls laughed. Carlisle even smiled.

"Oh Bella, what happened?" Alice asked.

"Well with Madeline I was in labor for hours, and it was excruciating, and the same with Mason, and then when I finally had them, Jacob…" I laughed, recalling the memory, "He had this uhh," I paused, smiling and staring at the glass coffee table, "… huge smile on his face, and then he poked fun at me because he said I almost broke his hand, and as you know, that's difficult for him…" I smiled.

Carlisle then spoke, "Oh Bella, you didn't tell me that, hours? I mean, hours?" He exaggerated.

Esme hushed him, "Oh Carlisle, I bet she does not scream and all of that nonsense…"

I laughed, "Oh no Carlisle, I don't scream, well I did a little with Madeline, but that was the first, by the third, I'm a pro." I smiled, "Besides, I'm just so worried about the IV and needles; I mean I had never been that scared since…" I stopped; the last time I'd actually been in the hospital was because of Edward, with James…

I made a quick recovery, "…since I was last in the hospital." I smiled.

"Well Bella, you might just be doing a C-Section with me as you doctor, unless you insist…" I interrupted him, "Oh no Carlisle, I don't mind, whatever is better for the baby."

Suddenly, Carlisle's cell phone started ringing; he picked it up and left to the other room, the kitchen.

"Oh Bella, you must be a terrific mother. You're children are so fortunate to have you as their mother." Esme added. I smiled, whenever she spoke, I always added a smile.

Carlisle suddenly came back into the room walking over towards me; this silver phone perched in his right hand, as if he was handing it to me. "Bella, its Jacob."

I reached for the phone then put it to my ear; I quickly got up, leaving the room as Carlisle did, into the kitchen.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Hey Bella, I know it's not 10 yet, but I was wondering if you were done?"

I was walking through the kitchen, touching the smooth counter-tops, with my fingertips.

"Yes I am Jake; I guess it will be alright for you to come earlier."

"Alright. So how did it go, how are you and the baby?"

I sighed. "We're fine, just a little pregnancy hormones, head stuff, no big deal, I'm fine now."

"And the baby?"

"The baby's fine, we even did an ultrasound, the baby looked… looked so beautiful, Jake."

I heard him sigh in relief, and I could tell he was smiling.

"That is great Bells, out baby is lucky enough to get your looks."

I chuckled, still walking and talking, "Yea, well, you're beautiful DNA is definitely apart of that too."

He laughed, "Alright Bells, I'll be there in a minute, I promise, I love you."

"I…"He remembered the past scene with Edward in the office. "I love you too." I finally spit out.

I flipped the phone together then sighed, walking back to the family room. Alice was there with my jacket and scarf, the other family all standing near the door, Carlisle was waiting outside.

"That was uh…" I started to say. Alice cut me off, "I saw, it's ok, he's worried." She smiled.

She helped me with my coat, and I wrapped my scarf around my neck as I walked to the door. Esme hugged me, Rosalie smiled at me, Jasper finally looked my direction, a smile was in his eyes, and Emmett must have still been upstairs. I turned to Alice and she hugged me, "I'd suggest Alice as a middle name, "she whispered into my ear.

Millions of thoughts raced into my mind, Alice? Wait, a girl! I smiled then went outside to meet Carlisle.

"Ready? We'll be walking again; I don't want you to have to run with your sickness…"

I laughed, "No problem Carlisle, I'm fine walking."

We walked in silence, until I finally spoke up, half way there.

"So a girl…" I started to talk.

He grinned, "So Alice must have voiced her opinion on names…" then laughed.

"Yea, well, I guess I'll have to tell Jake, we should start thinking about names."

"Yes, a name is important, it determines who you'll be, what you will become."

I smiled, and then saw the headlights of the SUV. I turned and hugged Carlisle.

"Thank you so much Carlisle, I can never thank you enough." He squeezed my hand and winked.

"It's no problem Bella; you are still like family to me."

His words sank in deep, 'still like family'. How close was I to actually becoming a daughter to him, a gift that he'd been waiting for, for his first son. I sighed then walked toward the car.

I guess I'd cross some type of line, because Jake then embraced me in gentle hug, kissing my hair as I rested my face in his chest.

"Ready to go home?" he whispered.

I sighed again, "Yea."

He helped me into the car, and he told me to try to sleep, but I couldn't. I told myself to try to tell him about our little girl, he started the car and turned onto the highway.

"Bells, try to sleep," he looked over at me, "you've had one heck of night."

"I'm ok, really, Jake." I stated, "besides I have some news."

His arm was around my seat; his eyes were on the road and on me.

"Well… Alice accidentally let it slip to me, what sex the baby is."

"Oh really?" he laughed, he didn't seem mad, which I was shocked about. "What is it?"

I smiled, "A girl." He smiled too, then moving his hand towards mine, he squeezed it.

"That's great Bells, another girl, I'm really happy."

"I know me too, but we'll have to think of a name."

"Yea well, we don't have to do it now, we can wait, and we still have a few months."

"Yea… I guess we do."

We drove home in silence, Sam was on the couch eating ice cream and flipping through channels as I walked up to the bedroom and Jake went outside and walked with Sam to his car.

I quickly undressed and hopped into bed, falling to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

_Author's Note_: Well, another chapter, hopefully this one isn't too long, I read someone awesome comment  
(which I'll gladly thank them for again!) and they said they liked the long chapters... but then I reread the story,  
and looked at the chapters... and yea, I'll admit, they're long.  
I'm so sorry, If I knew it was like this... well, gosh darn it, I would've shortened them, but I think the long chapters are good,  
you get more information that way. Also a side note, without knowing the chapters are getting shorter...

Anyways, hopefully you enjoy it :)

Till Then,(and anxiously waiting for 5 more days...) _Elizabeth_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**To my own disbelief and pure greediness, I sadly don't own Twilight/New Moon characters, Miss Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

The routine schedule was back into swing, waking up at 6:45am, taking the kids to school, Jake at work, cleaning the house, doing chores, picking up the kids, dinner, bed, sleep, and repeat.

One day, I caught myself with nothing to do, and my swollen feet needed a break. I sat on the couch absent-mindedly flipping through channels, but really thinking about that night with the Cullen family. As I went in and out of the grocery store, or in Port Angeles, when I'd run into a PTA mother, they'd ask about the Cullen's, saying they'd heard the kids were back from college, all found jobs here in Washington and lived near their parents, yet no one ever saw them. I would just smile and say "I have no idea." My pregnancy was almost becoming to obvious, even only being 4 months along in the cold November rain. Still on the Quileute tribal families knew, not even my own kids. They just assumed I'd been gaining weight, they never asked questions.

I talked it over with Jacob that night before we went to bed about how to tell the kids why my stomach was growing. He suggested just sitting them down, telling them they'd have another sister. I really disliked this idea though, so we spent more nights suggesting ideas.

Jake finally suggested why not take Mason camping with him and you could go to Port Angeles with Madeline and we could tell them. I took a liking to this idea, but we decided to plan for this after my 4 month appointment with Dr. Cullen.

Thanksgiving approached quickly, and Madeline and Mason didn't have school, without me thinking, I scheduled an appointment in the afternoon. I could drop the kids off at Charlie's, I thought, but then realized he was probably working. I thought about Sam and Emily, but I recalled how she had her family here in town, and she didn't need anymore guests. Jake tried to take the day off, but even with Sam as his boss, he couldn't let Jake take the day off, with Thanksgiving being only next week.

One night after dinner and after the kids had gone to bed, I thought of a brilliant idea for my appointment.

"Jake?" I finally asked.

"Hmm?" he said, not taking his eyes off the paper.

"I think I'll take the kids with me, and have me and Carlisle explain to the kids about their new sister."

He put down the paper and stared at me, "But what about camping and Port Angeles?" he shook his head.

"Well, we could still do it, maybe as a last 'separate family' vacation, before baby thing…" I suggested.

He rolled his eyes then picked up the paper again, "Sure, whatever Bells."

That morning I let the kids sleep in, and then got them ready to go to the hospital. They didn't ask questions, they just got dressed and went to the door to let me help them with their coats. One day, I bought in Port Angeles I bought Mason a black coat like his father's, and I even found a black trench coat exactly like mine for Madeline. They both loved them.

I got in the car, and looked in my rearview mirror at Madeline and Mason, they both looked stunningly like their father and myself, I smiled.

I put the car in reverse and carefully headed over to the hospital. With both my hands, and each kid at my side, I led them through the hospital front doors, and up to the receptionist's desk. We waited in line, as other's signed in as well, waiting for other doctors. I noticed that this receptionist was new, because I hadn't seen her until today.

We finally got up to the front of the line, I still held both of my kids' hands, and tried to struggle with a huge, black, leather purse that happened to be designer. I got to the front and politely smiled at her, she smiled back as I let my kids' hands go. They stayed at my side, trying to look up at the counter.

"Hi, I'm here for an appointment with Dr. Cullen." I stated.

She smiled again, "I'm sorry but Dr. Cullen is not taking new patients."

What? I thought to myself. "Oh no you must be mistaken, I've been coming to him for the past few months, I already have an appointment." I said with an icy point in my tone.

"Excuse me M'am but I already checked, Dr. Cullen isn't taking any new patients, and he doesn't have any appointments."

I heard someone behind me, almost muttering at how stupid I was that I couldn't understand.

--

**Edward's Point of View.**

It was almost high noon as I decided to go hunting, but was going to ask Carlisle if he wanted to go tonight, if so I decided I'd wait and go to the hospital to ask him. I got into my brand new Volvo and quickly started the engine, speeding off towards the hospital. I parked next to a Ford Expedition, the scent coming from the car reminded me of… of no one, I thought to myself.

With a quick glance I glided to the front doors of the miniscule hospital. I could see down the hallway all the charts and folders, patients in their rooms, I heard thoughts of people impatiently waiting, or those that were in pain. I quickly drowned them out with other thoughts.

Being the doctor's son could almost allow me to go back and visit Carlisle, just wait in his office, but there was a new receptionist, and she probably wouldn't allow it. I hated the new ones, always following the rules, doing what they're told… it was all so old after 100 years.

Thankfully there was only a little line, one that I quickly went and stood behind, I decided to just sort of flirt with the receptionist, she'd then understand how I need to go back and see Carlisle.

I was looking down at the white cheap tile that was on the floor, and then I glanced up, hearing

the receptionist trying to gain control.

"I'm sorry but Dr. Cullen is not taking new patients." She calmly said.

The woman was holding her two kids' hands and then she dropped them. They were all wearing black trench coats. The mother's hair looked stunningly like her daughter's. I tried to read her thoughts about this, but nothing was clear.

"Oh no you must be mistaken, I've been coming to him for the past few months, I already have an appointment." The woman sounded icy, she was not happy with this.

"Excuse me M'am but I already checked, Dr. Cullen isn't taking any new patients, and he doesn't have any appointments." The receptionist fired back.

I started to mumble, believing no one could understand, the receptionist started to smile.

"I'm sorry m'am, but that is final." She added.

The woman shook her head, "I don't understand I've been coming almost monthly to him for my baby; he must surely know I'm coming."

I thought to myself, Carlisle didn't deliver that many babies, unless he was on call at the ER and had to. The last patient I heard that he was surely delivering was… was… well Bella.

Then it finally clicked, two kids, familiar smell, Damn _why didn't I see this sooner?_

Bella grabbed her two kids' hands, "Well, could I at least talk to him about this?" she asked. Bella sounded exhausted; her two kids were looking up at her, confused. I couldn't read their thoughts; they must have inherited their mother's private brain and thoughts.

I finally decided to go up behind her, I finally said…

--

The receptionist clearly didn't understand that I had an appointment and knew Carlisle more than she'd ever know him… I used the whole 'can I at least talk to him?' bit, and she didn't bite.

Then from behind me came a sweet, perfumed voice, it was almost too familiar.

"Excuse me miss, I'm here to see my father, Dr. Cullen." He added a crooked smile. He turned to me, confusion was written blankly across my face.

"Oh Bella, "he added, part of an unknown scheme, "It's good to see you, are you here to see Carlisle?"

The receptionist was so lost; she stared back and forth between Edward and me.

I shook my head, "Uh… yes, yes… I am." I added and cleared my throat, "…but apparently, I don't have an appointment, excuse me Edward." I grabbed my two children's' hands and started to turn them around, as if it was doing ballet.

"Oh surely, Bella, Carlisle is expecting you," I turned around, my hair had fallen in my face, I put my daughter's hand down and lift my black designer bag up to my shoulder. I grabbed her hand again, my children were looking at Edward, they were as confused as I was.

He turned around to the receptionist, "I know for a fact, Bella is here to see Dr. Cullen. She is an old family friend of ours. May I go back and tell Carlisle she's here?" He winked at her, if I were her; my heart would have skipped a beat.

"Sure, Edward, but Mrs. Black will have to wait in the waiting room till he calls her back." She added.

"Oh that's no problem, right…" he turned to me, "…Mrs. Black?" he said it in a way that almost knocked the wind out of me; it was almost a rude tone.

"Sure no problem, Mr. Cullen." I led my kids to two chairs. I placed Madeline in the chair next to me, and Mason on my lap, he played with my hair.

Edward walked down the hallway, to what I now know as Carlisle's office. A minute later, in a white medical coat, came Carlisle walking towards me, but then turned to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, Whitney?" I heard from a distance. She looked over at him.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen?" she sounded worried.

"Mrs. Bella Black is a dear patient and friend of mine; I hope that this confusion won't happen again."

She looked down in shame, "I'm sorry Dr. Cullen, it won't happen again."

He turned towards me and sighed, adding a smile. "Alright, ready Bella?"

I nodded, and picked up Mason, trying to balance him on my hip, and held Madeline's hand.

"Madeline, can you grab my bag please?" She went and picked it up, dragging it.

Carlisle was still waiting for me, looking at me with a smile.

"Madeline, please try not to drag my bag, "I smiled, "Oh, it's ok Madeline, here, I'll take it.

She handed me my bag and I slung it over my free shoulder that wasn't occupied by Mason. I grabbed her hand and started walking towards Carlisle; Mason kept feeling heavier every minute.

We finally reached Carlisle and I tried to put Mason down, but he wouldn't let go.

"Mason, honey, you need to walk, here hold my hand," but he didn't let go.

"No mommy, I don't feel good." He whispered.

"Why what's wrong, Mason?" I started to rub his hair, "What's wrong bud?"

"It smells…" he added. _It must have been the blood._

"Bella? Is there anything wrong?" Carlisle finally spoke.

"Oh it's just Mason, he doesn't do to well with blood, either, unfortunately."

"Oh I understand." He paused, "Mason? Do you mind if I held you?"

Mason put his head up and looked at me, as if I was going to answer.

"Go ahead Mason, Dr. Cullen is a good doctor, he won't bite." I added and smiled, he laughed.

Mason dropped from my hip and went to Carlisle, who easily picked him up. I grabbed Madeline's hand and held onto my purse as we walked down to a patient's room.

"So Bella," he closed the door, "What brings the honor of meeting your children?"

Madeline and Mason were sitting in two other chairs in the room, looking around with huge anxious eyes.

"Well Carlisle, I should have made this appointment with a little consideration towards time, and I couldn't find someone to watch them, and I was going to show them the ultrasound to show them their new sister." I smiled.

"Oh I see, well first we're going to be doing other tests, which uh… involve some blood. Would you like your kids to go into my office? Edward is in there…" he suggested.

I really wouldn't have liked my kids to leave me, but seeing as Mason was looking pale white, I decided against it, and Carlisle lead them to his office, he came back seconds later, saying they were alright and drawing pictures with Edward. I had to laugh, I could already imagine it.

Carlisle did all the tests and checked everything, and everything was running smoothly. He then quickly set me up for the ultrasound, and he came back holding Madeline and Mason's hands, Edward was following behind them.

"Bella, "Carlisle started to ask, "You don't mind if Edward stays for a moment, I just got a call about another emergency patient of mine, I'll be back shortly."

Edward just stood facing the counter, my kids started to show me the picture they drew.

Madeline had drawn our house with me, Jake, herself, Mason and this pink little girl, who she pointed out, was her sister… her comment almost made me cry, as I was just sitting, waiting for Carlisle.

Mason had drawn just a picture of his sister, what he thinks she'll look like. My eyes started to water, and I sniffled back my words.

I saw Edward look over, he looked almost worried, I just looked down at my children, acting like I couldn't see.

I picked up Madeline and sat her next to me, and Mason on my lap. I kissed Madeline and Mason.

"I love you two so much." I smiled.

I was staring into their deep brown eyes when I finally looked up to see Edward staring, I just grinned at him.

Carlisle came back in, "I'm so sorry Bella, it's all taken care of now. So let's begin shall we?"

I layed down as he rubbed the ointment, the little baby appeared on the screen.

"Well Bella, she's just as beautiful as you last saw her." Carlisle smiled. "He pointed to the screen, addressing the arms, feet, and head to Madeline and Mason. They just smiled.

I laughed, "You two use to look like that, you know?" They both smiled.

"Mommy, "Mason looked at the screen, then at me, "is that a baby?"

I looked at him confused, "Yes, Mason, that's your sister."

"Oh," he looked down, "…and where do babies come from?"

I could tell my eyes grew wide, and Carlisle smiled, looking at me, I could tell Edward was smiling and holding back a laugh, even though he was still staring away.

I gulp… "Well Mason, "I looked to Carlisle, who was still smiling.

Carlisle thankfully interrupted, "Mason, you're parents both really love each other, and then they're granted the gift of having babies after they are married of course."

Mason shook his head, "Oh…" he added, Madeline looked satisfied too, she must have been wondering.

Carlisle printed another picture then handed it to me, "Here, this Is for Jacob." I smiled.

"Thank you Carlisle." I paused, "Alright you two, ready to head home?"

I heard a chorus of "yeas" as they grabbed their coats.

We headed out to the receptionist again, this time she had a frown as I approached.

Carlisle went to the front of the desk, like me, and told Whitney to schedule me next month's appointment, for some reason Edward had come and followed us along too.

Whitney was busy on her computer typing as we were discussing appointment times.

"Alright, and I'm sorry m'am, what was your full name?"

I watched Mason and Madeline as they were fighting over who got to hold my purse.

"Excuse me," I added, then quickly snatched the purse from both of them.

Edward was near the counter, talking to Carlisle but also looking over near me.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked.

"You're full name, miss." She answered.

"Oh yes, Isabella Marie Black." She typed some more, the clicking sound filled my ears.

"Oh yes, and you're maiden name?"

I was almost taken back; no one had ever asked me that since… forever.

"Uh Swan, Isabella Marie Swan Black." I answered.

"Mommy," Madeline asked, "What is a maiden name?"

The receptionist was busy clicking so I looked down at Madeline.

"Uh, it's my last name before I got married to Daddy, mine is Swan. You know how Grandpa Charlie has the last name Swan? That was my last name."

"Oh," she stated, before she turned back to Mason.

Somehow I caught Edward's eyes on me, and I smiled as if I were watching from a distance,

He just looked back to Carlisle, and started talking again.

"Alright Mrs. Black, you're appointment is set, we'll see you then," the receptionist added.

"Thank you," I grabbed both of their hands and headed out the door, putting them in the car, I started the car then headed off back home. We drove by Charlie's house and I noticed the cruiser outside, before we approached. It must have been his day off, to my mistake, so I pulled up next to the curb.

* * *

_Author's Note_: Sorry for the cussing, but damn it! I promised you shorter chapters, which are coming  
up I believe, in like chapter 9. And here I am, promising you yesterday... and here I give you like  
a 3,000 word chapter, I'm sooo nice, huh? Well, it's a good chapter, I believe, some tension was raised,  
but it was still long... I mean, my word! I'm so mad, at myself!  
Well, I hope you're all enjoying it... all uh, 4 of you haha :) I'm just kidding, I don't mind having little to no fans.  
(I'm serious about that... no sarcasm, I don't mind the little number of fans.)

Till Then, _Elizabeth_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **To my own disbelief and pure greediness, I sadly don't own Twilight/New Moon characters, Miss Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

"Mommy, why did we stop?" Madeline asked.

I started to get out of the car, helping Madeline and Mason out of their seats, they ran to the door as I grabbed my purse, Charlie had already answered the door, hugging the two kids.

Holding Madeline and walking with Mason, he came up behind me as I was trying to reach my purse from the back.

"Hey Bells," he said, I gave a little scream, he had scared me. I finally got my purse then turned around to hug Charlie.

"Hey Dad, it's good to see you." I smiled.

"I'm glad you visited, it's my day off." He smiled.

"I know, I saw the cruiser, so how are you?"

"I'm great, and how are you? I mean, it's not like I was excited having the receptionist at work tell me my own daughter was pregnant again, oh no." He added sarcastically as he looked down to see my pregnant stomach.

"Well Dad, " we started walking in toward the house, he set down Madeline and then picked up Mason, we went and sat in the kitchen, "I just wanted to make it past the 3 month mark and check-up before anyone found out."

"Oh I guess, besides I didn't tell anyone, and she felt guilty telling me, seeing as I didn't already know. But she said all the Quileute wives and girlfriends knew."

"Dad, I can explain, Jake accidentally told Sam who told Emily, who told everyone, they promised not to say anything till I found it an appropriate time." I added a smile.

"Oh I see, yea, well after the last incident…" He smiled, "But hey, another baby. Man, did you find out the sex?"

I laughed, "Yea, another accident, but it's a girl." He smiled.

"Oh good, and everything's going all well?" He asked as he looked concerned.

"Oh yea Charlie, I mean I even got Dr. Cullen as my doctor, which is totally fortunate."

Charlie started to look furious, "You mean Edward is your doctor? Bella that is…"

I stopped him, "No Charlie, of course not Carlisle is my doctor. Why did you think Edward?"

"Oh… well I heard he was working to be a doctor…I guess I got confused."

I nodded, "Yes, you must have been, I mean… wow" I laughed.

My mind started to wander… Edward was becoming a doctor? With his brains, and his age in vampire years, he could be the best 'youngest' doctor out there.

Madeline and Mason were fooling around in the living room, as I talked with Charlie, I finally realized the time, as I grabbed all of our coats and headed for the car. Charlie followed us out, helping the kids as I went to start the car. He came to my side and gave me a kiss on the cheek, then went to the back to kiss Madeline and Mason.

We hurried home as I sent the two kids up to play as I made a quick dinner. Jake came home earlier than usual, so after dinner we watched a movie, and then sent the kids up to bed. Thanksgiving consisted of dinner all the Quileute tribe members and their families, all at Emily and Sam's house, I of course invited Charlie though.

Monday rolled around quickly, as I got the kids fed and rushed them off to school. I spent the day cleaning the house, with some difficulty of my now rapidly growing stomach. The clock tolled in the background, 2:45pm, so I headed off to pick up Madeline and Mason.

I arrived just on time, to go walk and wait under the tree, of course Cheryl and the other PTA mothers came and found me.

I had done an excellent job at hiding my pregnancy, my black trench coat though, was giving out to my almost 5-month stomach.

"Hello Bella, I heard you were having a baby!" Cheryl came up to me, hugging. She finally stopped then joined the other mothers, who all had a huge smile on their faces.

"Congratulations," they all said, smiling again.

I smiled, "Uh… yea." Was all I could say, "I guess I'm showing a little, aren't I?"

Cheryl laughed, "Oh no, my sister is the new receptionist at the hospital ,Whitney, and she was saying how lucky you were to have Dr. Cullen as your doctor, seeing as he almost never delivers babies."

I smiled but that was just to hide my frown and growl, "Uh yes well he is a family friend of mine and when he heard the news, he just stepped in."

"Oh I see," Cheryl added. "Well Bella, you do look great, but what is your secret, you still look like you were in high school!"

All the other mothers awed and smiled, adding "yes's" and "I know's".

I smiled, "I don't know, but it's almost annoying when you have a husband who looks 30 and I still look 18."

It was true, as much as I hated but loved denying it. Jake still looked 30, and I still looked 18. I hadn't aged, at all; I still had the same face, same body as a high school girl. So many times, young boys mistake me for being in high school, but then they look down to see my wedding ring and two children at my side. So many times people commented on how young I look, and would compare my graduation picture to myself and see no difference. Charlie even noticed, but I was now 28, and still looked 18.

The bell rang and I felt like I was back in school, I quickly jumped and my eyes headed for the door, the other mothers actually walked to the door, as I stayed in place.

Madeline and Mason came out together; I hugged and kissed them both, as I walked them to the car.

* * *

_Author's Note_: Well, 2 days until Breaking Dawn, and I'm so excited, I hope and know,  
you must all be excited. Anyways, it's been quite around the house, so I've been taking  
a break writing, don't worry, I'll still post chapters everyday, I just hope I can finished it  
before I run out of chapters to post, but hey I'm up to 17 I believe, it is 9... oh shoot,  
I'm in trouble, alright, i have to go write! :)

And thank you for the reviews, they really made my day, wow, I was so excited to see them,  
I promise right after I post this chapter, get it up and out there, I'll respond :)

_Till Then_, Elizabeth


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **To my own disbelief and pure greediness, I sadly don't own Twilight/New Moon characters, Miss Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

The month kept going, and the 5 month mark hit for my pregnancy, around this time Jacob was usually become overprotective especially of me and the baby, but this time, he wasn't. He was coming home later and later, proclaiming work was taking him forever. The bags under his eyes grew a deeper shade as the moon in which I saw them in reflected it. As casual as I was to try not to ask, I began to worry.

Finally one night I stayed up to see him, he came through the door with his tie loose and soaking wet, not even caring for the pouring rain outside.

As fast as I could, I tried getting up, meeting him as he just kissed me softly then started to head up the stairs, not noticing that it was 1am.

"Jake, is there something wrong?" I finally asked.

He turned to me, worried. "No, why is something wrong?" he looked quizzically at me.

I just shook my head, "Oh uh no." I whispered.

I let him have about 10 minutes alone till I came up the stairs, he was in bed, sleeping. I noticed how dark the bags under his eyes were; he looked like he hadn't slept in a week. His hair looked thinning and his skin unhealthy. I sank into bed next to him, turning off the lamp and soundly going to bed.

The alarm woke me up at 6:45 and I noticed Jacob didn't even dare to move; I quickly got up and quietly went into the kids' rooms, getting them ready for school. I called Sam at his house and answered to Emily.

"Hey Emily, I'm sorry it's so early, but is Sam there?"

She sounded hesitant on the phone, "Uh no…" she paused, "He's not Bella, I'm sorry."

Disappointed, I answered, "Oh ok is he already at work?"

Seconds later she responded, "Uh sure… I mean yes. Hey Bella, I'm sorry I have to go. Bye"

She clicked to phone quickly, leaving me to hear the phone's tone.

Madeline came up to me and tugged on my robe. "Mommy, it's time to go."

I hung the phone up and stuttered, "Oh uh ok Madeline, go get Mason, and I'll get your coats."

Madeline headed upstairs, as I quickly grabbed their coats and helped them put them on as soon as they reached the door. We stepped outside into the thick, gray fog. I started the car and headed towards school. Without my hair done, I quickly put it up in a ponytail at a stop sign. We reached the school were it was clear air, no thick fog.

I walked Madeline and Mason up to the school's front door, but no further, I was wearing a black trench coat, but I still had uggs on.

I kissed them on the tops of their heads then quickly headed home. I still found Jacob's car in the front, as I pulled up. I looked at the clock, 7:50am, he was late to work, and maybe he could take a sick day.

I walked upstairs and found him still sleeping. I went to his side and gently woke him up.

"Jake, wake up." I whispered.

He mumbled a little bit, but quickly shot up. He looked at the clock as his eyes bolted.

"Bella!" he yelled, "How could you let me sleep in?!" he continued yelling.

I looked at him confused, yet with sympathy…" I'm sorry Jake, but you looked so tired last night, I thought maybe you could call in sick…"

"Bella, "he started running around, grabbing a new dress shirt and putting on pants, "I have important people to see today."

"Oh really?" I added sarcastically, "And that doesn't include your wife does it?"

He grunted, "Well the way you made me late, no."

I stared at him, my jaw wanted to drop but I wouldn't let it. "Oh really, well then." I shot up.

"Bella, just listen I have an important client to see today." He sounded softer.

"Oh really, and then answer me this Jacob, why is Sam acting so weird, I called this morning and he didn't want to talk either, although he acted like he wasn't there."

His face fell white, "Don't go around calling about me Bella." He warned.

"Jacob, this whole past week you've been a ghost in this house. The kids, they haven't seen your face all this week, they ask about you, did you know that?"

He grew white again, "Bella, don't."

"Don't what?" I snapped.

He sighed. "There's… there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

I stared in his direction, he kept looking down.

"Jacob, just say it." I didn't want the hurt anymore…

"I've… I've imprinted." He finally said.

I took in a deep breath, about to cry, for a moment I thought it might be myself… but the way he was saying this… it wasn't me.

He walked towards me, "Bella I'm so sorry, it just happened…" he trailed off.

I shook my head. He hugged me as I tugged out of the hug. I started to wipe the tears coming from my eyes, just tears…

"So this means, what Jacob?"

He gulped… "Bella, I still love you, you're my wife, and you're the mother of my children."

I shook my head, remembering the story of imprinting, how dedicated you were to the person, how infatuated you were with them, how in love…

"Yea but, "I sighed and just let the tears fall, "you'll love her more, you always will."

"No Bella, I've been talking to Sam… I've been staying awake for hours thinking, and we've decided to fire her, so she'll leave and I'll never see her again… she doesn't even know!"

I walked over to him, putting my hand on his heart. "Yea Jake, but you'll always know she's out there, you can't stop it…"

I grabbed my hand; he cradled it against his face. "No Bella, no I love you."

"Jake, who do you love more, this girl or me?" I asked, almost as a test.

He sucked on his lip, almost as if he was thinking, or trying to say my name.

"The ot-…. You Bella!" he stopped himself. "I mean, Damn it!"

"Jake," I cried, "How am I supposed to love someone who can't say 'I love you' truthfully? I mean, Jake, I do love you, but I don't know how long I can take it." I cried.

"Bella, it was so hard to get you, but I won you, you choose me, you mean much more to me…"

I shook my head, "Jake, it might have been like that, but I mean, let's think truthfully here."

I sighed, as he sighed as well. I heard a car outside, it sounded like Sam's.

I heard the door open as I went downstairs, trying to stop the tears and stop the redness forming in my eyes, Sam saw me and hugged me, he kept saying sorry.

Jacob appeared at the top of the stairs, shaking his head in denial.

I cried into Sam's nice shirt, he was rubbing my hair, and kept saying it would be alright.

I finally stopped, but Sam kept hugging me, just holding me as Jacob walked down the stairs.

"Bella?" Sam finally said, "I know this is hard, so sudden."

Jacob ran past us, he headed outside, so quickly I barely even noticed, it was just me and Sam.

"Bella, Jacob tried, so hard, asking the elders, anything. His heart his broken, and his heart belongs to you."

I sighed, "Sam," I finally croaked out, "that might be true, but… he loves someone else."

He wiped a tear of my cheek, "I know that's true Bella, but we must think of what to do."

I shook my head, confused. "What to do?" I asked.

"Jacob feels so ashamed, and well, he will become unbearable to live with. Although you've heard about it Bella, the power of imprinting is so strange, but so strong, and as we faced the facts, it's unbreakable. I'm sorry but he can't… he can't continue to be your husband. I'm so sorry."

I surprisingly didn't cry, but I felt my heart drop, I felt as if there was no happiness in the world, my eyes must have been blank, my face pale white.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," Sam repeated.

"What about the kids?" I asked, "They are both of ours."

"We've talked and decided it's best to uh… tell the children that he's left and won't come back. Although they can see him when they're old enough to understand. We aren't sure if Mason will inherit the wolf trait, it can't be detected this early…"

"But what about Madeline?" I asked, praying to God she didn't inherit such a trait.

"Well, we can't be for certain but I'm almost positive that she didn't inherit the trait, the chances of a girl and unlikely, but as we know are known, but she is too much like you. The whole gang doesn't believe she is, so I truly don't believe we have anything to worry about, but Mason, I'm not sure."

I shook my head.

"And we'll just continue living here. Like nothing's happened?" I sounded almost rude.

"I… I guess so. Although don't worry, Emily and I and the other Quileute members will continually be by, checking up on you three. You are still family Bella, even If you don't believe you are."

"And Jacob?" I cautiously asked.

"He'll be living on the reservation, still working, but we've fired the other girl, and I'm sad to say she's staying…"

I just shook my head, and with a surprise to even me and Sam I laughed, "I guess I'll have to put that teaching degree to work, huh?"

He rubbed my back, "Yea, but don't worry, we already made uh divorce plans, and we owes you huge child support, I mean… we're talking huge."

I was taken back, "Wait, but what about himself, won't he need money?"

"Bella, "Sam finally said, "Our company can take care of itself, and trust me, being the boss I'll watch for Jake, and he's getting huge raises, to support himself."

It was all coming so fast… in just a few weeks we were a loving family, now we were discussing child support and living arrangements.

"So about the divorce, "I made it sound like a terrible word, "We'll be legally separated?"

"Yup, there's a hearing, but the judge is Embry's father, who understands everything, so he's doing it all, the child support, custody… everything. We're kind of mending the divorce rules." Sam smiled.

"And Jacob… he'll be coming back to see the kids off?" I asked patiently.

"Yes… he wanted you to go pick them up like normal and then he'll see them off, this evening."

"Sam?" I finally asked.

"Yes Bella?"

"He won't be there for the birth will he?" I whispered in a very hushed tone.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry Bella." Was all he said.

Sam finally left, and I just sat at the kitchen table for hours, I ate a little, but mainly sat there, staring at the yellow kitchen walls and white cabinets… remembering memories of all of us. I sometimes smiled, but I mainly cried… all afternoon.

The clock struck 2, and I realized I was still in my robe, and realized I couldn't pick up the kids looking like I still just got up. I went upstairs for a lightening quick shower and changed into a soft, maternity sweat suit with tennis shoes. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

Smelling fresh I walked to the car, pulling on my black trench coat and scarf. I headed to school, crying the whole way.

I turned at the school sign 'Forks Elementary', I was late of course, but thankfully not late enough. I got out of the car and was greeted by Madeline and Mason running towards me in the rain.

I put on a smile for my children, still wiping away the tears.

"Hey Madeline, Mason!" I got down to their level and hugged them tightly, kissing both of them.

"Hey Mommy, Is Daddy home?" Madeline asked as I was kissing Mason.

I wiped the little tear on my cheek, "Uh… you know Madeline, I believe he is."

She smiled and grabbed Mason's hand, they headed towards the car as I slowly got up, facing the car with two excited, smiling children.

I couldn't do it… my kid's were too excited to see a father they'd never see again in years.

I went into the car, holding my tears and headed to Charlie's. As if it were fate, Charlie's cruiser was outside, another day off that I hit.

I stopped the car outside his home, helping the kid's with their seatbelts.

By grasping both of their hands tightly I headed to Charlie's door. I knocked, then we waited as I held their hands.

Finally Charlie came to the door, a surprised look on his face.

* * *

_Author's Note_: Wow, I just remembered how big this chapter was... a huge plot revealed, oh my!  
Well I hope enjoyed it, and you guys are catching up to me... oh goodness. But I'm writing, and I'm so  
excited for this story :) Thank you for your kind reviews and story adds, they really make my day.

Alright, so I'm reading the paper this morning, yes I'm a teenager who enjoys the newspaper,  
and I'm looking under the entertainment section, and there this whole article on Breaking Dawn,  
how it's not exactly 'Harry Potter' but the book is being treated like it. I laughed, as I read the article,  
then became worried. Apparently if you really want the book they suggest preordering it... ha, well I haven't,  
so I guess I might be waiting a while to grab a copy, eh? That stinks. But then there was a ray of hope,  
Barnes and Nables promised to have enough copies for everyone, and so did another store.  
I can only cross my fingers as the 'Breaking Dawn' clock strikes to one day.

Till Then,_ Elizabeth_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **To my own disbelief and pure greediness, I sadly don't own Twilight/New Moon characters, Miss Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

"Bella?" he asked.

I gulped, "Hey Dad, uh… can you take the kids for awhile?"

I looked confused, "Uh sure, of course Bells."

Madeline and Mason went inside, their backpacks on their backs as they headed for the kitchen table, before though I gave them each a kiss and hugged them.

"Hey kids just sit at the table, I'll grab you something to eat…" he yelled down the hallway to them.

He came back to the door, I was still outside.

"Bella is there something wrong?" he whispered.

"Uh it's nothing Dad, I just have to talk to Jacob…" I said.

"Oh, well he left this note for you, he said to tell you he'd knew you'd come by here."

He handed me a note from his pocket, it was white and said Bells on the outside.

"Just let me know if you need any help Bella, and I'll keep the kids tonight if you need." Charlie answered.

I looked down at the note, clenching it in my hands, "Thanks Dad, I'll let you know." I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Bells."

I went to my car, I started it and made a u-turn, not wanting to head home, where most likely Jacob was waiting.

I stopped on the side of the road where it was pure forest and trees on both sides.

I carefully opened the note and read it through my tears.

_Bells, I am so sorry. You know how difficult this is, and the decision that was made was the most difficult I've ever made, by far. It was in yours, and the kids' best interest. I knew you'd bring the kids to Charlie's, so I dropped this note off. I understand you're hurt, I am so hurt and disgusted with myself. I promise to watch over you and Madeline and Mason. When you have the beautiful baby girl, I hope you know I'm there in spirit. Remember, my heart always belongs to you, and I do love you Bella. You must understand. Please keep in touch with at least Sam and Emily, I do want to hear about you and Madeline and Mason. Please forgive me in any way. I understand if you don't want to see me, but after I know your gone I'll see the kids and tell the goodbye at Charlie's so you don't have to see it happen. Please remember I love you and the kids. Be safe, keeper of my heart. Jake. _

I cupped my hand to my mouth and breathed, trying to control the sobs now coming out. It felt as if I was dead… no one was there to love me, my children would be raised with no father.

I started the car again and kept driving, I just went straight, I knew I'd make it into Port Angeles, but I stopped on the side of the empty free way. I sat there and cried for an hour. I looked out again to see it was crystal dark, the rain was coming down hard. I tried to start my car but it wouldn't catch… great, just what I needed. The time read 8:00pm, no one was usually traveling the freeway at this time.

With no cell phone, I felt so trapped, so hurt. I sat there and sulked… my tears were my only comfort. My heart was broken, it belonged to no one except my children.

From the rear view mirror I saw a car's speeding lights. With no attempt to stop it, I just sat, hoping it would pass, but it speed in front of me, stopping. I sat up in my seat, I redid my ponytail and kept wiping my eyes, the note was folded and put into the compartment next to me.

The stranger got out of the car, as I was just about to, the rain somehow subsided, it was only dripping here or there. I didn't recognize the face, but I recognized the car, a brand new Volvo…

I sighed as I just waited for Edward to approach me. He saw me and didn't say hello, he just

said "Alice saw you." He stared into my eyes, I couldn't control my actions, I walked over to him and he hugged me, I started to cry into his chest, he just held me there, saying 'it's okay'.

It started to rain again, I just stood there crying, Edward's firm grip around me.

He led me to his car, sitting me in the passenger seat, he grabbed my car keys, placing them as I saw from his rear view mirror in my driver's seat, he got out a cell phone, speaking quickly and incoherently. He got into his side, starting the car and headed back towards my house, he suggested no hint of a conversation, and I had no words to say, not even any tears to cry.

He pulled up to Charlie's house, I looked over at him, he looked into my eyes…

"Your car will be here in a few minutes, "he said with concern, he didn't seem angry.

"Thank you Edward…" I whispered.

"I'll be watching out for you Bella, you must know that." He said, again with more concern.

"Somehow…" I whispered, "I knew that." I got out of the shiny new car and headed into Charlie's living room. The kids were asleep on the couch, Charlie was just watching TV.

He came up to me and hugged me, "Do you want to stay over here tonight?" he asked.

I sniffed, "Uh yea that would be great, I'll just put these two to bed in my old bedroom."

I grabbed Mason as he went and picked up Madeline, we headed upstairs, and for as small as they were, they fit perfectly together in my old bed, it still held my old computer, and same rocking chair.

I kissed them both goodnight and went downstairs with Charlie.

"Bella, you go sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch, don't worry."

"Charlie, no, you're back will annoy you in the morning, and it's fine, besides I can't move when I sleep, I have my stomach blocking me." I grinned.

"Alright, but if you need to, just wake me up, I'll move down here and take some pain for you." He smiled then kissed the top of my head, "Good night Bells."

"Good night Dad." I whispered.

"Oh hey, Dad?" I asked silently.

"Yea?" he turned around.

"Did uh Jake come by while I was out?"

"Uh yes he did, he hung out with the kids for quite a bit, then left."

"Oh… uh okay. Thanks, alright good night." He went upstairs.

I turned out all the lights, the moon was lighting up the room, I walked over to the window, to see my car parked on the curb.

I silently opened the front door, trying not to wake anyone, and went out to the car, to see the keys sitting on my seat.

I went to the driver's seat and got in, carefully starting the car and headed off towards my house, to see all my lights on, and Jacob's car outside.

I parked on the curb, not next to Jacob's car, and headed inside, I was shaking so hard when I went to open the front door.

Jacob was sitting on the couch, staring at nothing, his head turned quickly towards me.

I was still wearing the sweat suit, and black trench coat. He shot up quickly but didn't move, neither did I.

"Bella I… I thought about things." He whispered.

I just stared at him, trying not to cry.

"It was so hard saying good bye to the kids tonight… for them not to understand, to not say 'see you later'.

"I… I want to stay here, help you raise the kids."

I finally blinked, "No Jake, I can't let you do that."

He felt shocked, I could tell, "But Bella, I…"

"I've been thinking too Jacob, and although it was hard for me to think this, I think it would be easier if you never saw the kids again. I mean, how will they understand that Dad's in love with someone else and you can't see him ever again?"

"Bella I…"

"No Jacob and everyone here in Forks will be thinking, Charlie will want to shoot you Jake, don't you understand. You're only safe on the reservation, where you'll stay."

"Bella…" he tried again.

"Jacob, it was so… so hard for me to do this, but I think you should fake…."

"….fake what Bella?" he sounded angry.

"your death, it will be tough," I cried, "but it would be what's best for the kids and everyone here who doesn't know."

"But Bella, I mean no, that means I'll never see the kids again, never see you."

"Jake, I don't want it either, but think about the kids, as soon as they're older, we could tell them, If I ever allow myself to tell them, let you see them, but I think it's in the best interest towards the kids."

He started to walk towards me, but I took steps back. He stopped.

"Is that really what you want, Bella, really?"

I cried, "Of course not, but I'm thinking about the kids, your kids, my kids! I would never want them thinking their dad didn't love them enough to even live here, and never let them see him. They'll get older and ask questions, it would be better to just let them think you're gone, gone forever. It's also what's best… for the baby. To let her think her dad died but he did want to be there."

"Bella… if that's what you think, we can stage it…" he sounded hurt.

"It's what I want, Jake." I said it while looking down.

He came over towards me in three long strides, he lifted me chin.

"Can I at least have one last kiss before I die?" he said with hurt and yet a laugh.

I sighed as he leaned in towards me.

The kiss was so full of hurt, yet raging passion; the hurt increased it, intensifying it from an unknown level of passion. He kept kissing me, as my hands traveled to his hair, he moved my body as close to his as he could allow. He felt around my back as I finally stopped.

I cried, practically sobbed as he leaned down to kiss me again. I stopped him.

"No Jake, it's time for you to go."

He looked down, so full of hurt. He grabbed his picture that was of us, on our wedding day, and another picture of Madeline and Mason, also the ultrasound of our daughter.

He looked down as he spoke, "These are just copies, my stuff is still here, just in case the police get suspicious of anything. " He sighed.

"I love you Bella." He looked up.

I sighed and stopped crying, except a tear escaped, "I love you too."

He left through the front door, I heard his car start and back up, I looked up at the clock, reading 12am.

I went out to the car and headed a mile towards Charlie's; I flipped the car around so it faced the way it was before I left.

I locked the car then headed inside, it was still dark, and I went and layed on the couch, I was one hundred percent sure I cried myself to sleep that night, with no blanket, no covers, no one beside me.

* * *

_Author's Note_: Well, it's official, we're only hours upon Breaking Dawn's arrival, and wow, I'm excited.  
But as much as I love this series and want to know what's going to happen, I'll be waiting Saturday  
late morning to go grab my book. Starting at Barnes and Noble, the hunt will being, ha ha :)  
No midnight parites for me, I had a 'crappy' time sleeping last night and I'm tired, not to mention  
I wasn't planning on any parties anyways. If you are going to a party though, have fun and stay safe :)

Other than that, I hope you're enjoying the story, although it doesn't compare in anyways to Breaking Dawn,  
I'll even agree with you on that one.

Till Then, _Elizabeth_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **To my own disbelief and pure greediness, I sadly don't own Twilight/New Moon characters, Miss Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

I woke up to find Charlie in the kitchen, a blanket was wrapped around me, I guessed Charlie had put it over me. I found the kids at the table also, dressed in yesterday's clothes.

I walked up to them and kissed them on the top of their heads, I catched myself in the reflection of the microwave, my eyes were back to normal, makeup smeared on my face.

Charlie was reading the paper; he was dressed in his police outfit. He looked up to see me.

"Hey Bella. "

I cleared my throat, "Hey Dad."

The kids were eating breakfast, I looked at the clock, it read 6:30am.

"Wow what are you two doing up this early?" I asked.

Madeline spoke first, "Well Grandpa woke us up early because he said we needed to go to school and go change at home."

I smiled, "Yea, Grandpa's right, go grab your coats, I'm going to talk to Grandpa for a minute."

They rushed up the stairs; I sat down next to Charlie.

"So is everything ok with you and Jacob?"

I looked down then looked up at him, "Oh, uh yea, just a little misunderstanding, but I went over last night and talked to him, and I was going to take the kid's back but it was late, so we just crashed here, I stayed to come take the kids back to get changed."

"Oh, "he tapped my hand.

"I'm glad you two worked it out, "I went to grab the paper this morning and saw him heading off, he stopped and asked about you and told me to tell you he was making dinner tonight." Charlie smiled.

I almost started to cry, but I covered it, "Oh ok, that's great."

"Yea, he said he was heading in early so he could get off early enough to head back to make dinner, such a great guy, huh Bella?" he smiled again.

I paused, "Oh I know, he's great."

"Yea… well I have to head in early today, some type of car accident this morning."

"Oh that's terrible, well hopefully everything's ok, " I added before the kids came downstairs, with their coats on.

We all headed to the front door together, I helped the kids with their seat belts as Charlie started to head to work, waving as I waved back.

"Mommy?" Madeline asked, "Why wasn't Daddy here last night?" I started the car and headed towards home.

"Oh uh Madeline, honey, he had to stay at our house, to uh, make sure your toys stay safe.

"Oh, "she added, "Is he going to be open today?"

Lying to my daughter was at this point, a burden I could not bear… but it was the only way.

"Uh yes sweetie, I talked to him last night, and he's even making dinner."

Her eyes widened with excitement, we finally reached home.

They rushed out of the car and headed upstairs to grab clothes and get ready. They had already ate, so I just went upstairs, to find our bed made, and all of his clothes in the closet, still hanging.

Madeline came into the room, "Mommy, it's time to go." She grabbed my hand.

I stopped her, "Hold on Madeline, I have to go get changed, it will take only a minute."

She went out of the room and I quickly put on jeans, a dark blue sweater, and put my trench coat back on, with a gray scarf. I quickly redid my make up, and brushed my hair, letting it lay down on my shoulders, resting upon my back.

I headed downstairs and called the kids, we headed back to the car as I heard the phone ring; I just decided to ignore it, thinking it was probably Jacob or Sam, maybe Emily.

I drove the kids to school, helping them out of the car and led them to the front door of the school. I kissed and hugged them both, as the skipped down to their classrooms.

I headed back to the car, making it appear as a normal day. I drove back home, and the phone was again ringing.

I picked it up, "Hello, Black residence, "I answered.

"Hey Bella, its Charlie." The voice answered.

"Uh hey Charlie, is something wrong?"

"Uh Bella, its about Jake…" he answered. Then it finally hit me, he had planned his so called 'death' by the car accident, it hit me so hard, a really hard blow, Jake had planned this a little too early.

I realized Charlie was still on the phone, and answered back.

With a concern that seemed genuine I answered, "Charlie what's wrong, what about Jake?"

"Bella, he was in a… a car accident, that one I was telling you about, I… I'm so sorry Bella; I had to call you, to tell you…"

"Charlie, "I cried into the phone, real tears, "Is he ok?"

"Uh… no Bella, he's not ok."

I cried even harder, "Oh no Charlie he's not…" I cried, sobbing into the phone.

"… he's gone Bells, I'm so sorry…" Charlie whispered.

I cried, I truly cried with tears of regret, emotions swept over me, overcame my senses, Charlie kept saying sorry, I just cried, trying to cover my mouth from hurtful sobs.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, there was nothing we could do, he died on the scene, it was a terrible accident, the person he hit was fine, but… his car caught on fire Bella, there's… there's nothing left of him."

I cried, "Charlie, I can't believe… he's gone."

"It's ok Bella, I'm going to have to go, I'll come by the house, but why don't you go pick up the kids from school, I'll meet you at your house, ok?"

I sniffed up my tears, "Uh… ok, yea, I'll go get the kids."

"That's my girl Bella, be strong, for the kids."

I cried a little more then told Charlie goodbye, I walked out to the car, wiping my eyes and putting on my coat, wrapping myself up in my scarf.

I drove to Forks Elementary, parking my car and headed up to the office, I kept wiping my eyes, with little tears sliding down my face, but at least I wasn't crying.

I walked into the warm office; the secretary was on the phone as I hovered over her.

She quickly put the person on hold, and looked up to me, "Hello Mrs. Black, how may I help you?"

"Uh… can you call up Madeline and Mason for me?"

She went over to another phone, calling both teachers and then looked over to me, still wiping away tears.

"They'll be here shortly, Mrs. Black." She added a kind smile.

"Thank you, "I whispered.

"Is everything alright Mrs. Black?" she asked with concern.

I gulped and looked taken-back, "Uh, everything is…" then through another door came Madeline and Mason, where they must have meet in the hallway. They both walked and matched, wearing black coats, holding they're little backpacks.

"Hey mommy, "Mason run up to me, I got down to his level to hug him, then Madeline.

I got back up, and looked back at the secretary; I held Madeline and Mason's hands.

"Uh, is there anything I need to sign, or something?" I asked.

She looked into my eyes the stuttered, "Oh it's ok Mrs. Black, I'll handle it, you just go."

I smiled and mouthed, "Thank you."

She smiled as I took my kids' hands and led them to the car.

I drove home, the kids were totally silent, they sensed something was wrong. Charlie's cruiser was in our drive way along with other police cruisers.

He greeted me as I pulled up next to Charlie's cruiser.

I walked the kids inside and sent them to the kitchen table, as they took off their coats.

I saw Charlie and walked over to him, he hugged me as I cried. The other policemen came inside, patting my back and telling me sorry for my loss.

The kids just looked at the policemen, finally Mason called my name and I walked to the kitchen table, I sat down next to them and Charlie joined me.

"Madeline, Mason…" I said I had stopped crying; all that was left was my bright red eyes.

"Daddy got into a big car accident and he won't be coming back, he's uh…" I paused.

Charlie picked up, "He's gone kids, but he's in a better place." Charlie grinned a sad grin.

Madeline looked confused, so did Mason, they didn't understand.

I took their hands and held them on the table, "Daddy died… "I cried.

Madeline and Mason looked upset, but they didn't cry, Mason finally asked,

"Will we ever see Daddy again?" he asked, his face was pale white.

"No bud, none of us will." I had stopped crying, and then finally Madeline started to cry.

I got up and put her in my lap, letting her cry on my shoulder; Mason went and sat on Charlie's lap.

"I'm so sorry Madeline; he didn't want to leave us…" I told her.

She stopped crying and wiped her eyes furiously, she then hugged me, "I miss him," she whispered into my ear.

I hugged her tightly, "I know, I do too, Madeline. " I whispered back.

The policemen then came into the kitchen, Madeline and Mason went up to Madeline's room, as the policemen asked me about funeral arrangements, the phone kept ringing in the background, but I let each call head to the message machine.

The policemen finally left, but Charlie stayed behind, he spent the whole afternoon with all three of us. He left in the evening, leaving us alone to remember my husband and their father.

--

The funeral was set for 2 days away. The next day, I allowed Madeline and Mason to stay home from school. Neighbors came over with food, sending their deepest sorrys and apologies, the PTA mothers all came over together, and fixed us lunch, which I could care less about, my kids barely spoke and I just mourned around the house, playing with the kids and sitting, staring off.

It wasn't the fact that he was dead, and faked his death, it was the unfair truth that he'd never see the kids again, that I'd never be able to kiss him, and I was crying with regret because I still knew he was alive, still living, still breathing.

The next day I woke up at 7am, and then woke up the kids. It was a clear Saturday morning, no fog yet no sun, no sign of any rain.

I dressed in fitted black dress and put on high heels, Jacob's favorite. He gave them to me as a birthday gift, as a joke, to make me look 'older' and to still be shorter than him, although not as short.

I helped Madeline pick out her black dress, and Mason in a black suit, black dress shirt, black tie.

I helped the kids with their black trench coats, and we didn't wear any scarves. Charlie came and parked his cruiser in the driveway; I insisted he drive out family car, from the kids' sake, which he did drive. It was so odd seeing him drive our car, but he had no problems.

We drove to the Quileute reservation, where I decided to 'lay his ashes to rest'. With support from others, and mainly Sam, we did buy a coffin.

We arrived at the cemetery, where we were to lay him next to Billy Black, his father. I didn't cry at all during the ceremony. I sat Mason in my lap and Madeline next to me, Charlie also sat next to me.

Sam and Emily and their children all came, as did most of Forks, along with the PTA mothers, and most of the Quileute members. We sat in the front row, as they began. I was barely listening; I was mainly gazing off or staring at Madeline and Mason, continually kissing the tops of their heads.

After it was done, many people came up to us and hugged us, giving us their deepest sympathies again. Everyone stayed around the burial grounds, I saw Madeline and Mason becoming uncomfortable, so I asked Charlie if we could go, he didn't object. I grabbed Madeline and Mason's hands, and walked across the grass, my hair was blowing with the slight wind. I kept holding their hands until we made it to the car.

Charlie drove us home and then excused himself to leave us alone with our thoughts. I just smiled as he left and thanked him for everything.

* * *

_Author's No_te: Alright, sorry I haven't updated in a few days. And I can't blame it on me being a slow  
reader... because I finished Breaking Dawn on Sunday(august 3rd) at 1am, I started at 10am Saturday. Luckily,I  
got my copy and read it... I really was unsatisfied, for me it was the weakest in the saga.  
I wasn't disappointed, and I don't hate it and I don't hate Stephenie Meyer, I just... ugh, it's hard to explain.  
But don't worry, I'm still writing my story, going along with the whole Jacob on Bella... or maybe another guy,  
plot. Thanks for your kind reviews, they really make my day.

Till Then, _Elizabeth_.

PS: I have more strong opinions on Breaking Dawn, but, I'll leave those for another day, maybe...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **To my own disbelief and pure greediness, I sadly don't own Twilight/New Moon characters, Miss Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

On that Monday, I decided with as much thought, to get back to normal life, the way I'd rather have it. Jacob was now 'officially' gone, and that was something that maybe time could heal.

I woke the kids up at 6:45am on Monday morning, getting them dressed. Madeline and Mason were so confused, theirs minds were somewhere else. They both came down the stairs, wearing what they'd worn to the funeral. I stared at them at shock, praying to God they didn't pick that out for school.

"Madeline, Mason, why are you wearing that?"

Madeline spoke, "Well it makes me think of Daddy," she answered.

I stared at her with awe, Mason shook his head. "Yea Mommy, you said if we were black people know we're thinking about him." He said proudly.

I smiled, "Yea, black does that to people, but you aren't wearing your funeral clothes to school, okay?" I smiled down at them.

I walked up the stairs with them as I followed them to their rooms, picking out a nice black shirt and jeans for Mason and the same for Madeline, only a sweater.

I quickly got dressed as well, wearing a black sweater and dark-tint jeans, wearing black flats.

I put on my black trench coat and helped the kids with theirs. We then headed off to school.

I led them to their actual classrooms; theirs teachers were surprised to see us.

I just smiled and kissed and hugged them both, they joined their classmates, and I walked to up to their teachers, who also gave me deep sympathies. I told them if there were any problems to call me at home, and I'll come over. The teachers quickly said 'yes, of course we will, Mrs. Black'.

I walked back out to the car, Cheryl was walking her children to the front door of the school, and she saw me. She smiled and gave me a wave; I smiled back and looked down, heading back to my car.

I drove back home, cleaning up around the house, picking up toys, storing food, and listening to sympathy messages left by phone. It seemed that everyone called. The phone rang while I was listening, and I decided to pick it up, it was Emily.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella, its Emily." The voice answered.

"Oh uh, hey Emily."

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry about all of this with Jake, and how I practically ignored your phone call that day."

"Emily, it's ok, I'm guessing you already knew and didn't want to have to explain it to me."

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry again, Sam was right there, telling me not to say anything, and I promise, I was the only one to know… I felt so sorry, you have no idea Bella." She sounded sorry.

"Emily, don't worry."

"So how did it feel to go through all of the funeral proceedings and such?"

"To tell you the truth, I cried the whole time, it was… so hard on the kids, but I think they're coming around, they're so young, they'll finally understand given time."

"Oh yes, of course, just give it time. You know, I must tell you, when you were walking away from the funeral, holding Madeline and Mason's hands, you reminded me of a picture I saw in grade school, of Jacqueline Kennedy and her two young ones."

I paused, registering what she said, recalling that very picture. With her two kids, she was a role model, especially now to me. How could I forget, how interesting it was for her to say that.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry did I hit a nerve, I didn't mean it like that…"

"No it's ok Emily I was just remembering that picture."

"Oh alright, well Bella I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

I sighed. "Oh yes, well thank you Emily, for your support."

"Any time Bella, and remember call me anytime or Sam, we're still here for you, which by the way Christmas is in two weeks, did you want to come over, it's just Sam and I and the kids."

I gasped, "Oh gosh, Christmas? I… I forgot. Oh I'm sorry Emily, but I think it will just be us three this year."

"That's no problem Bella, maybe New Years' then, anyways, I have to go, bye Bella!"

"Thank you Emily, bye." I clicked the phone off before she could say anymore.

All my thoughts left towards Christmas, I hadn't bought any gifts, and this was both of the kids' favorite holiday, and this year they had no father.

I looked up at the clock, it said 1pm. I had no time to shop today, but tomorrow would be busy.

I finished up around the house, then went and picked up the kids, waiting under the tree, as they both came… skipping out.

They came and hugged me at my legs, seeing as bending down was almost becoming impossible. I kissed them as other parents were looking towards us, I ignored the looks, all which could be tell by their faces, mainly surprise, by how well we were dealing with the loss… how my kids were back in school the Monday after the funeral.

I grabbed their hands again, it reminded me of the funeral, walking across the grass to the car, the picture that Emily suggested popped up in my mind.

"How was school?" I asked as we were walking.

Mason spoke first, "Fun! We played with clay the whole day and then I went to a lady's office."

I stopped, "What do you mean, Mason?"

Madeline then spoke, "Yea, they came to my class too!" she said.

"Madeline, honey, what do you mean?"

"I don't know, she just asked us how we were dealing with daddy's death and I told her how I was wearing black to remember him." She said proudly.

I felt concerned, "Did she ask you anything else, Madeline?" I pushed for an answer.

"Yea, just how it was around home and how you were feeling."

"What did you tell them Madeline?"

"I said you cried a lot but still played with me. The lady smiled then."

We reached the car and still didn't know who they were talking about… maybe a counselor?

I saw Cheryl talking with other PTA mothers, so I grabbed my kids' hands and brought them over to Cheryl, who looked just as surprised as the other mothers.

"Hello Bella, is something wrong?" Cheryl asked.

"Oh uh Cheryl, can you watch Madeline and Mason for a minute, I have to go up to the office."

She shook her head, "Uh sure Bella, I'll just wait outside with them, "she smiled.

I smiled back; it was actually genuine, "Thank you so much."

I walked to the office and was greeted by the secretary again, with her kind smile.

"Hello Mrs. Black, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Hi uh yes, is there someone who went and saw my children today in class?" I asked.

"Oh yes, the school counselor, it's required that after death, divorce, or any family crisis that the child sees the counselor, of course at least once. Unless you request it or the child stops it itself, they're only visited once."

"Oh and uh, so for my children…" I asked.

"The counselor just came in and said they were doing fine enough for no future visits."

"Oh uh ok, well thank you."

"No problem Mrs. Black."

I was taken back by Mrs. Black, seeing as I wasn't married, I started to walk out of the office, thinking about my last name… I know Renee changed her name as soon as she divorced Charlie, but for me and in the eyes of others, my husband was dead, changing my last name would be seen as… well, I'm not sure.

I turned back to the secretary. "I'm sorry, but can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Of course, anything." She said politely.

"If I had to change my last name on the kids' emergency cards, could I?"

She looked confused, "Yes you can change your name, I'm not sure about the kids' though."

"Oh it's just uh, I'm not sure, if at least my last name will change…"

"Mrs. Black," the secretary took a caring tone, "I understand your loss, and I would ask no questions, from my point of view if you change your last name. My sister lost her husband and she did the same, but I'm not sure how the people of Forks would take it." She smiled.

"Yea, but the name… it brings back so many memories…"

"How about a hyphenated last name?"

I looked at her, "Like Black-Swan?"

"Yes, for all of you." She said.

I looked at her… "That might work; do you happen to have their emergency cards?"

She got up and went to a stack of cards, digging out their cards, their pictures were on it.

"So you'd like to change it to Black-Swan? Here at school, they'd mainly go by Swan, judging by the last, last name."

"Uh… yes, thank you."

She went to the line repeating Black, and added a hyphen, putting Swan.

"And how about you, what about your last name?"

"I guess I'll just legally change it to Black-Swan as well."

"Alright, I'll change the information on the computer as well Mrs. Black-Swan."

I smiled, "Thank you that feels so much better…"

I left the office, looking down at my wedding ring, no matter what though, last name or not, I'd always wear this ring.

I walked up to Cheryl, and thanked her for watching my kids. I grabbed their hands and headed back to the car.

At dinner I explained to Madeline and Mason about their new last name, 'Black-Swan', Madeline asked many questions, like why I changed it. I explained to her that the last name Black reminded me too much of Daddy and it hurt me to think of him, so I wanted you to have a last name that remembers him as well as my maiden name.

Confused, she ate her dinner, Mason didn't understand at all.

I sent them up to bed, thinking about the name change. To any outsider, it might have seemed awkward, a man died and his wife changes her children's last name to add a hyphen. But to me, he was still out there, in love with another women, my children deserved better that, in a last name of course.

I woke the kids up again, early in the morning and sent them off to school. They both dressed a little more colorful today, right after I dropped them off I headed off to Port Angeles, to do limited Christmas shopping.

I went in and out of stores, barely buying anything. I finally decided upon clothes for both, and a few toys for both. I walked to Macy's to shop for some clothes.

Shopping in the kids' department was thrilling; I was mainly looking for dark clothing, dark red, green blue, and black. The mood was set upon my decisions. Then from behind me came a girl's voice.

"Bella, Bella Swan?" I turned around, seeing Angela Weber.

"Angela?" I gasped, "How are you?"

She came up to me, hugging me through my huge stomach.

"I'm great! How are you! Oh my gosh, you're pregnant that is great, I didn't know you were married!"

I grinned, "Uh yea, well I'm about 5 months along."

"Is this your first baby? Who's your husband?"

I took a serious face, "Uh no this is my third child, my husband is uh, Jacob Black?"

She smiled, "That is so great Bella, Mrs. Black I mean! Wow, third child!" she paused, "How is Jacob?" she asked.

I paused, "Uh he…"I frowned, trying to word it.

Ben then came up behind her, I was thankful for the distraction, "Bella Black, how are you?"

Ben then came up to me and hugged me, "I'm so sorry about Jacob."

"Oh uh thank you Ben," I saw Angela looking confused.

Ben went back and held Angela's hand; I finally looked into her confused eyes.

"Uh Jake just uh died, in a car accident last week." I looked towards an inanimate object to try not to cry; luckily my tears didn't come down my face.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, "Angela said, her compassion felt so welcoming to me. She came and hugged me again.

I smiled, "Thank you Angela that means so much to me. So you two are married, that's great!"

She blushed, "Yea, about three years ago and I'm expecting in about 7 months!"

I gave a surprised face, "That is so great Angela, wow!"

She smiled, "I know, it was so exciting, Ben was thrilled!"

I looked over at him smiling, blushing with so much pride and happiness.

She finally looked at me, "Yea we just moved back here into Forks, I believe it's about two miles from your old house, Charlie's…" she said.

I look surprised again, "Oh yea, in that newer development? I live in there too." I said.

"Oh really? Yea, we just got here yesterday, so we came shopping for baby furniture here, but I glad we ran into you!" she exclaimed.

I smiled, "I know, it is great to see you two, especially after this week…" I smiled with compassion.

"Bella, you can call me anytime, I'd love to go out with you, get your mind off things. What house is yours?"

"Oh it's the uh, white one, on the main road right from Charlie's."

Angela gasped, "That is your house, oh wow Bella, it was so pretty when I saw it, Ben kept saying it's not for sale," she laughed.

"Oh," I laughed, "Yea, Madeline and Mason and I thought about moving, but they're still so young, and with school and how comfortable home is to them, even with the memories, we just can't leave."

Angela shook her head, "Oh I totally agree Bella."

I smiled, and then realized the time, I was ready to pay for the clothes, and head back to pick up the kids.

I laughed, "Yea with uh… everything, I forgot about Christmas, I mean, I must be a terrible mother for almost forgetting!"

Angela and Ben laughed, then Ben spoke, "You know Bella, you don't look a day older than 18 and you must be 28 now, like Angela and I, you look terrific."

Angela smiled and added, "I know Bella, I went to the hospital for a check-up and saw Edward in there too, he didn't look a day older either! I didn't talk to him though; he was in and out fast. I swear it must have been after you two broke up again that a curse was put on you to never age!"

I laughed, "Oh uh, I guess."

I started walked to check out with Angela and Ben, I quickly paid then said goodbye, telling Angela to call me.

I hurried to the car and headed off to Forks Elementary, the bell thankfully had just rung,

I walked quickly under the tree and Madeline and Mason came towards me, smiling and carrying Christmas projects they'd done in class.

I drove them home and sent them upstairs to play; I quickly went to the car and hid all the gifts in my closet. I had closed the door to Jake's closet; it had never been opened since 'the day of his death'.

* * *

_Author's Note_: Alright, Chapter 13 :) Enjoy.  
I don't exactly have much to say, which is odd for me... very odd.  
Thanks for all the reviews ;)

Till Then, _Elizabeth_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **To my own disbelief and pure greediness, I sadly don't own Twilight/New Moon characters, Miss Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

A week before Christmas, I had scheduled my appointment with Carlisle, and then realized I hadn't seen him in a month, and so much had happened, and everyone knew in Forks about Jake, the hospital would be ere by all the stares at a widow in the hospital just waiting to delivery a baby that will never know it's father.

I thankfully did call Angela, and she came over, she was decorating the baby's nursery, which reminded me of my own nursery… the baby was due in 4 short months, and the empty blank room was just waiting, filled with nothing.

I had talked to Sam about the money situation, I was going to go grab a job teaching, but I couldn't with the baby and the school year was almost half way over. Till then I was completely relying on Jake's money. He still worked, apparently from his home on the reservation, for Sam, who still payed him the same amount, about 2/3 went to us, which I'd been saving, and could easily afford new clothes for the baby, furniture, formula, toys, etc. I was set, and had more money than I actually needed.

Angela came over and met Madeline and Mason, she kept repeating how much they looked like me, I just smiled and told them I'd be back in a little less than two hours. They seemed to really enjoy Angela, they were giggling as I left out the front door.

I went to the hospital, dreading the stares that lay ahead for me, and sympathy prayers and comments; hopefully Carlisle was all ready for me.

I walked in and no one noticed, yet. I went to the front desk and went over to the receptionist, Whitney.

"Hi, I'm here for an appointment with Dr. Cullen." I said.

I could see the receptionist's eyes travel up to my face. Today I was wearing casual jeans, a tan sweater and dark red trench coat, completed with a Burberry scarf that Renee had sent me for Christmas last year. I was clutching my black leather purse tightly.

"Oh hello Mrs. Black, how are you doing?" she asked with compassion.

I let out a breath, "Uh I'm fine."

"That's good, alright; well I'm going to have to ask you a few questions about your uh new information on your family before your appointment."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward coming down the hallway, I thought to myself, _is he always going to be here when I'm here?_

"Oh uh ok," I answered.

"Alright," she clicked with her keyboard, "Are there any changes in your insurance provider?"

I blinked, "No, I'm still covered by uh Jake's coverage."

She clicked some more.

"And are there any changes in address, phone number, etc.?" she asked.

"No, I'm still at my current address."

More clicking. Edward had finally reached the desk, he had a jacket on and sweater, he looked up and our eyes met, I casually looked away, trying to pay attention to the questions, as he hovered over the counter as well.

"And are there any changes within your name?"

"Uh yes… it's changed to Black-(hyphen) Swan, so have my children's names."

She clicked, I could feel Edward's burning questions at the tip of his tongue, but I didn't dare look in his direction. After she was done she was writing on my file and the kids' files.

"Alright Miss Swan, Dr. Cullen is expecting you in Room 5, this nurse will take you back to the room. Have a good day." She added a smile, and handed the charts to the nurse.

"Uh thank you."

I walked with the nurse to the patient room; I sat on the edge, just patiently waiting.

A minute later, which was short, Carlisle came into the room, looking down at more charts.

He immediately looked up and saw it was me, he put the charts on the counter as I smiled at him, he walked over and gave me hug.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry about Jacob," he rubbed my hair as he looked at me, "If there is anything I can do, or help you with, just tell me, don't worry."

At that moment I debated about whether or not to tell Carlisle's the truth, and I knew he knew something else was up, by the way he was looking at me, Alice couldn't see werewolves, so she had no idea about him imprinting, but she must have saw the accident, and thought he really did die. Being that Carlisle was like a father to me, I opted to tell him.

"It's ok Carlisle, the kids and I are doing great, "I smiled.

He smiled, "That's good Bella, I'm glad you're staying strong for the kids."

"Yea, uh Carlisle can I talk to you?" I asked.

He looked at me with concern, "Of course Bella, what is it?"

"Uh, it's about Jacob." I sighed.

He grabbed a chair and set it next to me, "Yes, and what about Jacob?"

I gulped… "He's not uh, actually dead."

Carlisle looked confused, "Is this something to do with werewolf powers, I haven't read about that, but then again we learn new things from them everyday… "

"No Carlisle, he uh… he imprinted on another woman." I finally said.

He paused, "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry."

I gulped again, "Yea I am too…"

"Yes, I remember when we heard about imprinting, how strong it is… you must have been devastated, but I don't happen to see how this deals with Jacob's so called death…"

I sighed, "Well, Sam and I talked, and when he imprinted, Sam decided it was unsafe for him to live with us, so we were just going to legally separate, but…" I felt the tears come down, "I couldn't let my kids grow up with a father who didn't care for them, it would be the exact same as if he died, so he staged the whole death and…" I started to cry… almost sobbing.

Carlisle hugged me again, calming me down, by saying 'it's going to be ok Bella, don't worry'.

I finally stopped crying, trying to make myself seem decent.

He hugged me again, rubbing my hair, "It's going to be ok Bella."

"Yea… but, he'll never see the kids again, I'll never see him again… the baby, she'll never know her father." I cried.

"Bella," he sat down across from me again, looking me straight in the eyes, "What you did, protecting your children like that, is what any mother would do. You are a wonderful mother, and you will have this baby and she will grow up with a terrific mother who will always know her father, and how much he would have wanted to be here. Do you understand, Bella, what you did was tough, but for that reason, you are a terrific mother, Esme, you should hear her, she is so proud of you."

He smiled and I smiled too, then he asked, "Alright, ready for the appointment?"

I smiled and said yes.

We did the blood test, checked the baby out on the ultrasound, and did everything.

I was walking back down the hallway as Carlisle stopped me and gave me a hug.

"Remember Bella, you are a terrific mother. Don't ever forget that."

"Thank you Carlisle." I smiled.

I went back to the receptionist and Carlisle went behind the counter, "Alright Whitney, please schedule Miss Swan her next appointment," then he looked up at me, "And have a great Christmas Bella," he smiled.

"Oh uh thanks, you too Carlisle." I smiled back.

He walked back down the hallway and disappeared into another room.

I scheduled my appointment for the end of January. I quickly left and headed back home, where I found Angela and the kids upstairs, playing in Madeline's room.

"Hey guys," I said as I got upstairs.

Angela quickly got up, "Hey Bella, we were just playing up here." She smiled.

"So how did your appointment go?" she asked.

I smiled, "Oh it was… it was good, baby's still due in April."

"Wonderful, well Bella, I have to be going actually, I promised Ben I'd be home after you came back."

I walked her downstairs as she headed off in her car.

I then made a quick lunch for Madeline and Mason, and talked to them as they ate.

"So you two, I realized the baby doesn't have her room painted yet, and has no furniture!" Madeline clapped, "Mommy, does this mean we get to go shopping?" she sounded excited.

"It sure does," I tried to sound excited, "And we'll have to go buy paint to paint her room."

Madeline finished her sandwich quickly as Mason did too. They rushed upstairs to grab their coats, as I cleaned the dishes off and started a load of laundry.

I opened the front door to discover it to be cloudy, but that was typical Forks.

We drove to Port Angeles as we picked out a white crib, a white changing dresser, a dresser, and a white rocking chair. Madeline then insisted we go buy clothing, so we stop at a baby's store, where we spent a fair share on newborn clothing and clothing up till the age that she is 1. This baby was set for life, as I smiled, driving.

I allowed Mason the honor of choosing the color her room would be painted, and he choose a tan color, because he liked the color of my Burberry scarf. He also picked out dark red and off white, which I decided could be stripes on the lower 1/3 part of the wall. He seemed extremely happy with his decision.

We came home with just the cans of paint; the furniture was going to be delivered tomorrow.

I looked at the time as we got home, it was about 5pm, so I made an early dinner for us three, and then we watched a movie. They fell asleep almost instantly, so I carried them one at a time up stairs.

I discovered as I went to close the nursery's door that the movers would move the furniture in here, and place it in the middle, but there was no way I could move the furniture to it's spot. I almost decided to open the paint cans and just paint all night, but my feet ached and I felt exhausted.

I went downstairs and finished the laundry, adding in the baby's new clothes.

I quickly finished then headed upstairs, I fell asleep almost instantly.

I awoke to find the van outside; the man was quickly getting out of his van, so I quickly put on my silky Japanese-inspired robe and brushed my hair, making myself look half way presentable.

Thankfully there were two men, and they moved the furniture up quietly, not waking up Madeline or Mason.

I thanked them and payed them, giving a few tips. The van disappeared quickly around the corner.

I went inside to see the room was now completely white, filled with everything white, except for the tan carpet.

Today, I decided, I'd paint to get this room finished.

I went and changed quickly into old sweats and an old t-shirt, putting my hair up into a ponytail and into an old baseball cap.

Then I heard the doorbell ring…

* * *

_Author's Note_: Hm, well. Looks like an interesting chapter, I'm so wrapped up into my story  
and finishing it, that I realized, I was going to talk about my whole 'Emily' phone call in Chapter 13.  
Well, I seriously was basing the whole funeral on the picture of Jacqueline Kennedy and Caroline and John.  
She is such a hero to me, so it was like a semi-tribute of how strong she was during those hard times.  
I still respect her even today. So I'm going to try, now, to give a link to a few pictures I had in mind  
that gave me the harsh experience of writing about the funeral. Anyways, hope you're all enjoying the story.  
Have a terrific rest of summer as well :)  
Another song that I think would be greating listening to, when reading is 'Who Knew' by P!nk. I know,  
it's an 'older' song, but I love the lyrics, go try and look it up on YouTube if you haven't heard it :)

Till Then, _Elizabeth_

Links: en./wiki/JacquelineKennedyOnassis

We'll see if that shows up on the computer, if not... anyways,  
it's a photo that really inspired me to creat Bella to be a strong mother, just like  
Jacqueline Kennedy, Caroline, and John :)

(PS: If it doesn't show up, and you're interested, go to Wikipedia, search _Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis  
_and stroll down to 'Assassination and funeral of John F. Kennedy' and there is the picture.)


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **To my own disbelief and pure greediness, I sadly don't own Twilight/New Moon characters, Miss Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

I went downstairs, as I heard Mason and Madeline open their doors, trying to seem awake for their visitor.

I looked out this glass to see two women.

I opened the door and to my surprise, here was standing Rosalie, Alice, and Esme(whom I had not seen) all dressed in worn out clothing with paint rollers and baseball caps, yet they all still looked so fitting in the old, worn out clothing.

Alice smiled as she let herself in, "Hey Bella, I saw you were painting, so all the girls decided to come over and help."

Rosalie followed, giving me a slight hug, and so did Esme, whispering hello into my ear.

I stood their looking at them; I took my own baseball cap off, fixing my ponytail.

"What are you all doing here?" I smiled.

"Oh come on now, you didn't think we'd let you paint the nursery when you're 5 months pregnant now, would you Bella?" Rosalie said, adding a laugh.

"I was actually, and I'll do it just fine." I said.

Alice giggled, "Yea well I bet you 50 you won't be fine."

I smiled, "Oh I see how it is… well oh!" I said. "You must meet Madeline and Mason."

Smiles lit up their faces; I went upstairs to find them both in their rooms, dressing in sweaters and jeans.

"Madeline, Mason, come down so you can meet some friends of mine." I then walked downstairs again, minutes later they came down, running to my side.

"Madeline, "I pushed her forward, "meet Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Esme Cullen." I smiled,

Madeline whispered, "Hello."

"Mason, "I pushed him forward as well, "meet Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. These three are very good friends of mine, and you must remember Rosalie, from a few months ago, right dear?"

Mason shook his head, yes, how could he forget the beautiful Rosalie Hale?

Esme spoke, "Bella, they are beautiful, they look so much like you, in almost every way." She smiled.

Alice just sat there staring and smiling, "Yes Bella, they are so adorable."

Rosalie just smiled, "I told you they were."

My kids just started to shy behind me, grabbing my leg and hiding themselves with it.

I laughed, "Alright, if you three really want to paint, the room is upstairs and the second on your right."

They walked upstairs, gossiping about how beautiful my children looked.

I turned to Madeline and Mason, "Why don't you two grab some Pop Tarts and meet me upstairs, ok?" I kissed them both on the top of their heads.

They ran to the kitchen, finding the Pop Tarts on the counter.

I trudged upstairs to find them pouring the paint.

"So are you going to be doing this at 'super speed' or what?" I laughed.

Esme laughed as well, "Well of course, the faster it's done the better!"

"Alright, well I was thinking and so did Mason, tan on 2/3 of the wall and up, then 1/3 of the wall, a white border and red and white block stripes about ½ an inch thick. Is that ok?"

"It sounds terrific Bella," Alice added.

I closed the door so the kids couldn't see them working, put I could hear the sound of tape being ripped and the smell of paint already seeped through the crack under the door.

Then door then opened, inside it was breath-taking, just as I imagined it, but better. There were even fans in there, cooling the paint… they must have snuck those up and came down the stairs without me noticing, at all… they seemed faster than I recalled.

I smiled, "It's so beautiful, how could I ever thank you?"

Rosalie threw me a towel filled with paint, "Eh. I don't charge for sweet things like yourself," she laughed as all the others did too, so did I.

Esme came towards me, without any paint on her, "Bella, I'd love to stay, but today happens to be Carlisle's day off, and we have some things planned. Hey told me to tell you that you're a wonderful mother, which I have no problem saying, because I agree with him as well," she smiled. I hugged her gently as she headed downstairs, saying good bye to Madeline and Mason, I heard the front door open then without a noise, apparently close.

Alice came up to me as well, with Rosalie, and smiled, hugging me. "Bella you know we'd love to stay, but we're going hunting, as you can see… we need to." She laughed.

I laughed, "Well alright, you two have fun; I'll just admire your handy work." They each gave me a distance-filled hug and then left, also saying goodbye to Madeline and Mason.

Madeline and Mason then came up the stairs, 'oohing and awing' the room.

Mason looked up at me, "Mommy how did they finished so fast?"

I shook my head and laugh, "You know Mason, I'm not sure myself…"

All day we watched movies as I hung out in my sweats and t-shirt, and my kids changed back into their pajamas. I made us lunch and snacks, also cooking us dinner. We all headed to bed early, but before I did, I checked the nursery.

The fans were gone, and the furniture was all put in place, just as I wanted it to be, thinking it was Alice, I smiled, then I saw a note on the baby's crib, "Bella" it was addressed on the front.

I opened it, recognizing the unbelievable font of Edward…

_Bella, I took the liberty of moving your furniture into how Alice saw it for you. Tell Mason I enjoy the colors. Edward. _

I smiled as I put the note in the crib, inside was mattress that had dark red bedding, I looked over at the changing table a note on it, on top were dark red blankets and black blankets, tan blankets also. A note layed on top. There was a red padded seat and a tan pillow in the rocking chair, a note layed on top. The dresser's drawers were open, revealing clothes of every color, every animal, all ages, folded. A note was on the top dresser, which on top layed a dark red, tan, off white and black spelling blocks, spelling 'Swan'. The closet sliding doors were open, revealing all my other clothes I bought, all hanging up. The room was complete; in the corner was a black rocking horse, and a toy box painted dark red, matching the paint. Each section had a little white envelope.

I picked up all the notes, tears were coming down my face.

I didn't remember the order on where each note came from, but I opened them all, each one read a different Cullen family name.

_From Jasper_. One read, other read different names.

_From Alice._

_From Rosalie._

_From Emmett._

_From Esme._

_From Carlisle._

_From Edward._

Each note, a different name, and I could feel the more tears streaming down my cheeks.

This was unbelievable… it was chaos. This was way too kind… I would have to go visit them and thank them, it was unbelievable… I gasped for breath, trying to recall my name. They really made my day, and the nursery looked exquisite, just like you see pictured in celebrity's babies' nurseries.

I went to bed smiling that night, dreaming of the whole Cullen family…

--

I always had the intention to drive over to the Cullens' to thank them, but Christmas approached quickly, Madeline was even in her 1st grade Christmas pageant, which with Mason, we attended, she was dressed as an angel, which suited her perfectly.

Mason and I came in through the side, but it was like everyone knew, everyone turned their heads towards us… all had signs of pity on their faces. Many PTA mothers came towards us; sitting with us in the middle till the show started, and then went up the front row with their husbands. Mason just sat next to me, as we heard all the kids sing.

When the show was finally over, I grabbed Mason's hand, hopefully trying to find Madeline so we could leave, but no success. Instead we were crowded with other business moms that I'd never met, or rarely seen, giving my apologies and asking how I'm doing. I just smiled and answered 'We're trying, but we're doing pretty well'.

I finally spotted Madeline and handed her a red rose which I'd been holding all through the show, she loved it and hugged me as she saw me and Mason.

We hurried out towards the car, and headed back home.

The next few days passed quickly, and then finally it was Christmas Eve. I called Charlie, who happened to be working on Christmas, but was open Christmas Eve, so I invited him over for a home cooked meal.

We ate and exchanged simple gifts, at the kitchen table… I hadn't opted for a tree this year, and no lights were pinned to the house.

I did place a wreath on the door, and outside on the house lights, but as for the 'tis the season'… there was no Christmas season… never the less any sense of spirit.

Charlie headed home earlier as I read the kids a story and then sent them off to bed.

I was exhausted, so I went to bed myself.

I woke up to Madeline and Mason stirring me, trying to wake me up. I quickly shot my eyes open, and smiled.

"Hey Madeline and Mason, Merry Christmas." I carefully and slowly got up, putting on my silk robe and putting my hair into a high bun.

"Mommy, you have to come downstairs… there's a tree!"

I shot around, as I was tying my robe, "A tree…? Madeline, we don't have a tree."

Mason interrupted, "Yea it has bright pretty lights mommy!"

They grabbed my hands as we headed downstairs, in the corner of our small living room was a medium, pine smelling tree. Decorated in streaming white lights and red and gold bulbs. On the top was a star, made of glass, through the white lights, it showered down like millions of diamonds… Underneath were all the gifts, wrapped and addressed to Madeline and Mason. Even one had my name under it.

Madeline and Mason ripped through their gifts, thanking me for every article of clothing.

As they were debating on what to wear today, I silently sat on the couch and opened my little gift.

I read the card, _Bella_ was written in cursive on the front. I opened it slowly.

_Bella, I hope you and the kids have a wonderful Christmas. I'm still thinking about you, you must understand. Maybe I will see you soon one day in the future, wherever that lies. Jacob. _

_PS: I hope you enjoy the tree, Sam came in and fixed it, while Emily decorated… or so I hope they did._

It broke my heart, that letter. I wanted to cry… but this was Christmas.

I tore the letter in two and then with caution proceeded to open the box.

Inside all the tissue paper was an undetailed, but wooden wolf, which looked to be howling. IT was painted black, and looked like an old antique. On the bottom was carved, "To my little girl."

I wanted to cry, but I only smiled. I walked upstairs and placed the black wolf next to all the blankets.

I walked downstairs and sighed… at least my daughter will know her father loved her.

Christmas day flashed by quickly, and the kid's already went back to school. It was as cold as ever in Forks… but nothing reflected upon the unusual.

* * *

_Author's Note_: Wow, what a rush, I've been typing like crazy, I'm not sure how many total chapters there  
will be, probably like 25, maybe, give or take. I'm on 20 right now, but chapters are seemingly shorter,  
so hopefully you aren't all gasping, like 'ugh, 10 more of these chapters, you've got to be kidding me!'.  
Hey, once I'm done, I'll probably post two or more chapters a day, so then it's all out there and open :)  
Enjoy, and thanks again.

Till Then, _Elizabeth_ :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **To my own disbelief and pure greediness, I sadly don't own Twilight/New Moon characters, Miss Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

January passed in a cool breeze, leaving the hollowness of Jacob's 'death' to just me and the kids. It had been tough, not financially as most expected, but physically. My back ached and feet swelled, the symptoms were as far worse than the other twos'. I refused to tell Carlisle, he would probably worry, at my next appointment. The baby was fine and I seemed to be fine, to him, although it was coming to a point of almost being unbearable, but I dealt.

One day, as Madeline and Mason were at school, Ben showed up at my door. I quickly invited him out of the cold; he sat in the living room as I sat across from him.

I talked to him some more, he was just catching up with me, seeing how I was doing.

Finally he asked me a question, which seemed to be his whole interest.

"Bella, I know you are dealing with Jacob's loss, and you're six months pregnant, but with Angela working, my law firm needs someone to close files, and I was wondering if you'd be interested." He finally spit out.

At first I was going to refuse, hands down, I was fine off financially, and I was going to go teach for next year, and to pick up work then leave…

"Don't worry about your baby Bella, we're going to hire as soon as you have the baby, so you don't have to worry about coming back. Just for a few months." He pleaded.

I smiled, I had been caught up with housework, baby work, I was usually just sitting around the house, and a little extra money couldn't hurt us, only help.

I smiled again, "Alright Ben, I'll do it." I sighed.

He got up and hugged me, "Oh Bella, you're great. Uh when would you like to start?"

"Uh well, how about tomorrow? Unless that's too soon, I fully understand…" I babbled.

He smiled, "No that's perfect Bella, tomorrow. My office is right near the police station, I'm sure who know how to get there…"

"Oh of course I do, Ben. Alright well, uh I guess I will see you tomorrow." I smiled.

He left with excitement, and before I knew it the next day arrived.

I dropped the kids off at school, then drove to Ben's office, parking.

I walked in, seeing how his legal office worked. It was small, filled with cheap carpet, and lots of folders. There were secretaries that were just sitting, enjoying coffee and the two attorneys, including Ben, were talking, both dressed nicely.

The two secretaries looked over at me, smiling; Ben finally looked over as I walked forward.

He walked forward and hugged me, "Oh good you're here Bella." He smiled.

He walked me towards the secretaries, "Anna, Gina, this is my good friend Bella."

I just simply smiled, Gina's mouth dropped, so did Anna's, they probably were staring at how 'young' I looked.

Anna finally cracked, "Did she graduate with you Ben, from uh high school?" She asked confused.

He smiled, "Yes, and I know, she looks so young, not a day over 18, but she's the same age as me, so let's pay attention." They stopped staring and looked at Ben.

"I've asked Bella as a 'paying' favor to close our files. She'll be working and hopefully you can show her how. I have to go to Port Angeles for a hearing, please excuse me." He squeezed my shoulder than grabbed his jacket, walking through the door.

The other attorney had turned back to his office and was on the phone, huddled over paperwork.

"Uh hi, I'm Bella Swan." I finally said.

Gina took a sip of coffee, "Oh I'm sorry, you just look so much like uh Bella Black…"

I looked down, "Yea, uh that's me. After Jacob passed away, the last name brought back so many memories… So it's actually Bella Black-Swan, but uh Bella Swan is simpler…"

They both looked sympathetic, "Oh I'm so sorry."

I just looked up, "Yes well, "I cleared my throat, "Where would you like me to work?"

They pointed me to another desk, filled with files and boxes, post-its and pens. They showed me how to close the files, all while getting to know me and talk about my family.

The first day passed quickly, I went and picked up the kids, which I had placed in day care till 5pm, because that's when I got off.

The week passed quickly as well, and then the week that followed. Before I knew it, it was mid-February, and luckily my appointments were at the end of the month.

Gina and Anna had become very friendly, it was regular that I'd cover for them, and they could help me when I needed it. Ben and the other attorney were always in and out, going to hearings, meetings, court, or lunches.

One day it was actually quite busy, the phone was ringing constantly; sometimes I even had to pick up the phone. Gina and Anna were busy with files and a huge case Ben was working on, but one day Ben came out to me as I was leaning over a file I was closing. I was reading paperwork and filling out dates.

He cleared his throat; Anna and Gina were talking on the phone.

I looked up, startled. "Oh hey Ben, can I help you?"

He smiled, "Bella this is a favor beyond no other, and I can't believe I'd ask you to do this for me, especially since even Angela can't watch the kids, but could you make a business run for me?"

I squinted my eyes together, and asked. "A business deal?" I was confused.

"I have to go to court in two days, but tomorrow I have to take another statement and Garret the other attorney can't take it, and Anna and Gina can't leave."

I shrugged, "Uh sure Ben, but do you have questions to ask and everything?"

"Yes, everything is prepared, but Bella, this is a two day trip, and you're like what? 7 months pregnant with two kids? Oh no bother, forgot I ask, how stupid and selfish of me, I'll send Gina, she's my secretary..." He went off.

I felt terrible for Ben, "Ben, it's ok, I can still walk and talk at 7 months pregnant, and I'll find someone to watch the kids, besides it will be what? Thursday and Friday? No problem."

He smiled, "Bella, you have no idea how important this is to me, how grateful I am for you doing this."

I smiled, "It's no problem, I'll just uh think of whom to call for the kids."

He handed me a few folders and pens, also giving me directions and hotel reservations. It was Wednesday, so I'd be leaving tomorrow. He thanked me again, as I left to go pick up the kids.

I pandered all through dinner who to leave the kids with for a night. I thought about Cheryl, the PTA mother, or even Charlie. I tried Charlie, but he was working an early shift and late shift tomorrow. Madison then told me Cheryl and her kids were gone all week on a family vacation to California. Ben had said Angela couldn't, because her twin siblings were at their house preparing for graduation. The only thought that came to my mind was… the Cullen's.

I didn't have Carlisle's cell phone, only Jake did, and it was in his coat pocket. The coat was still upstairs. I waited till I put the kids to bed, and then went upstairs. I saw on the bed, my hand on my stomach, staring at the closed closet doors that had Jacob's clothes in them. I finally got up and opened the doors; Jacob's scent pulsed through my blood… I wanted to cry.

I found his jacket and while it was on the hanger, I searched for the number, finding it.

I went downstairs and found the phone, taking a deep breath before dialing.

I waited while it dialed… the numbers resounding in my head.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered.

I gulped, "Uh hello Carlisle." I answered.

"Oh Bella, how are you, is everything ok?"

I bit my lip, "Uh yes, I mean no, I mean, yes everything is fine."

"Bella, what's wrong? Wait, do I need to come over?" I heard a door opening in the background, and other silent voice in the background, asking what was wrong. I heard the sound of a car motor.

"No Carlisle, everything is fine." I stopped before I knew it was moving.

The noise stopped in the background, I heard more doors in the background shutting.

"Alright Bella, if you insist, but is everything ok?"

"Yes it is, I just… oh never mind, I'm foolish to think such a thing." I sighed.

"Bella," he said calmly, "Do you need anything?" He asked.

"Well, I've been doing some favors for Ben Cheney, and well I have to go take a witness statement, and no one can watch Madeline and Mason tomorrow night, and I was wondering if I could drop them off, or at least someone could watch them tomorrow." I finally sighed.

"Oh well you should never think it's foolish for you to ask. Of course we will watch Madeline and Mason; would you like them to stay with us?" He asked nicely.

I smiled into the phone, "Yes, uh of course, I have to leave tomorrow early, but I can take them to school, so I was hoping someone could pick them up as well."

He laughed, "Bella, we have five children who are in this house sitting with nothing to do. Watching your children would be something they'd love to do, as well as Esme."

I smiled, "Thank you, so much Carlisle. This is a huge favor, thank you."

"No problem Bella, we'll pick the kids up tomorrow."

"Oh yes, okay, thank you again, bye."

"Bye Bella."

I pressed end quickly, and sighed.

* * *

_Author's Note_: Wow, this is probably the shortest chapter on here, ha ha. Enjoy it while you can!  
Anyways, sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was watching the Olympics, which is totally enjoyable,  
I forgot in 4 years how exciting the summer Olympics are :) Alright well enjoy the story,  
I'll post another chapter today to make up for my forgetfulness from yesterday.

Till Then, _Elizabeth_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **To my own disbelief and pure greediness, I sadly don't own Twilight/New Moon characters, Miss Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

The next morning opened with a slight drizzle and then cloudy skies. I woke the kids up then quickly helped them pack their athletic bags as they got ready for school. I packed my own bag quickly and then drove them to school. I dropped them off at their classrooms today; telling them to look for someone… but the problem was I had no idea who was picking them up. I just told them to look for someone pale white and gorgeous, asking them to remember Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, and Carlisle or if it's worst case, Edward. They smiled as I hugged and kissed them both. I dropped their bags up in the office, asking the secretary to call them up after school to pick them up.

I drove out of town, following Ben's hand written directions on a piece of 'Cheney- Attorney at Law' paper. I finally arrived in an unknown city, in front of a person's huge mansion. I knocked at the door, a friendly maid answered.

I looked down at the paper; the maid eyed my black trench coat and red dress with red heels.

I smiled as I looked up, "Uh hi, I'm here to a take a statement. I'm looking for a Mr. Van Dell…"

She smiled, "Yes, one moment, please come in."

I stepped through and looked up to see a grand staircase, and one of many living rooms, filled with extravagant paintings and sculptures. Obviously, he was a huge client to Ben…

"I'll go get Mr. Van Dell, one moment…" the maid said as she hurried off.

I looked around and kept staring off, I then heard the piano being played in the background, a soft tone; it stopped as I heard talking…

I then heard the voice become clearer as its source hurried down the grand staircase.

"Ah, Miss Swan is it?" He smiled, shaking my hand.

I smiled and stared into his eyes, they were a golden color… my mind twisted at the thought.

I finally felt his hand; it was as cold as a stone… a granite sculpture.

I gasped as he smiled an elegant smile filled with dazzling teeth.

"I'm sorry is something wrong Miss Swan?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No, no Mr. Van Dell, just uh…" I stuttered, and then cleared my throat, "felt the baby." I lied, smiling back at him.

He smiled, "Ah, I see Miss Swan, how many months are you along?"

"Uh, 7 months, I'm due in April." I said.

He nodded, "Yes, well should we get started then?" He led me to another living room, this one filled with expensive, French furniture; we sat down on a couch. A fire was lit.

He sat across from me, gracefully; I tried to sit as far from him as I could, thoughts rushing to my mind.

"Well, "he said, "Mr. Cheney didn't tell me he was sending a teenager to take my statement."

I laughed, "I'm sorry Mr. Van Dell. I think you're under the wrong impression, I'm twenty eight, not exactly a teenager."

He smiled, "I see, well you look too young to be twenty eight and pregnant."

"Yes well…" I cleared my throat.

"So, let's get started, what questions do you have for me?"

I started writing down all of his statement, clearing up questions and answers. We finished two long hours later, and after many glasses of water.

I finally got up, as he led me to his front door, the maid was in the background, cleaning.

He smiled as he opened the door; I was putting on my coat.

Quickly, and without a sight or sound from him, closed the door then helped me with my coat, I could tell he thought I noticed his odd movement.

He looked down, "Sorry, I must help a lady with her coat…"

I looked at him confused in my eyes, "Yes well thank you."

He opened the door again, "I would offer for you to stay for dinner Miss Swan, but I have… other matters to attend to tonight, I'm so sorry."

I smiled, my thoughts cleared as I realized there was no dinner. "Oh no problem Mr. Van Dell, I understand." I smiled.

He became startled, stuttering he said, "Yes well, good day Miss Swan, I hope your accommodations are to your needs." He led me to my car.

"Thank you Mr. Van Dell, I'll call Ben tonight and tell him the news, thank you." I said as he opened my car door.

I got in and he closed my door, I started the car and drove away, he kept staring at my car as I drove off, I kept breathing and reminding myself to breath.

I reached the hotel, and checked in, the hotel was obviously a 5 star, it was filled with expensive needs, and service. I couldn't believe Ben had made such arrangements for one night.

I got to my room and saw it was 7:30pm; I picked up the phone and looked for Carlisle's number. I dialed and waited, he picked up quickly.

"Hello Bella." He said calmly.

"Hello Carlisle, I was just wondering how the kids' were." I asked.

I heard him laugh, "Oh they're wonderful Bella would you like to talk to them?"

"Yes, I would, thank you." I waited a few minutes until I heard more voices.

Madeline's voice filled my head, "Hi Mommy."

I smiled, "Hey Madeline how was school?"

She laughed, "It was fun, even when Edward came and picked us up."

I gasped, "Wait, who picked you up?"

--

Edward's POV

I watched as Carlisle came into the living room, Madeline and Mason were coloring with Rosalie and Alice, Esme was cleaning the kitchen, Emmett and Jasper on the TV, watching basketball.

Mason was coloring and also staring at the game, he had an interest…

Madeline was handed Carlisle's cell phone, I could lightly hear Bella's voice, but didn't know the conversation.

"Hi Mommy." She added a smile, I smiled as well.

Her eyes ceases together in worry as she heard her mother talking, like Bella.

"It was fun, even when Edward came and picked us up." She smiled.

My eyes winced together; I could probably already imagine Bella sounding furious… Instead I heard a gasp on the phone and more talking…

"Uh Edward, Mommy." She said again.

More mumbling.

"Well he came in a shiny car and we drove out to this huge house and we ate dinner and colored!" She said excited.

There was once again, more mumbling.

"Oh yea, Mason's here."She kept listening.

Bella talked some more, it was bothering me I couldn't listen.

Madeline spoke, "I love you too Mommy. Here's Mason."

She handed the phone to Mason and went back to coloring.

"Hi." Mason said into the phone.

He was talking and looking at the TV, I hissed at Emmett and he turned it off, Mason looked away.

"I finished a whole 'nother book Mommy!" He said.

He waited for her to finish, "Yea, he's nice Mommy."

More mumbling, then Mason laughed, "Are you coming home tomorrow?" he asked.

He waited as Bella spoke, "Oh, I love you too Mommy." There was more mumbling on the phone. He suddenly got up and came over to me on the couch, handing me the phone and laughing.

I looked confused, as he laughed, "Mommy wants to talk to you, she's mad."

My thoughts became lost, Carlisle was laughing along with Esme, Rosalie and Alice were giggling, Emmett slapped my head and said "Ohhh, you're in trouble now."

I picked up the phone as Mason went back to coloring with his sister.

I cleared my throat and breathed, "Hello Bella." I said.

I heard her clear her throat too, "Edward…" she said, a tone in her voice.

"Bella let me explain…" I got up and at a slower human speed went outside, away from all of the laughs.

She seemed mad, "Explain what? That out of all 7 Cullen's you, YOU, happened to be the only available person to pick up my kids?"

"Oh Bella, I just offered after I heard you talking to Carlisle, besides they thoroughly enjoyed it."

"Yea well…" She huffed into the phone.

I laughed, and she spoke again, "Stop laughing Edward, it's not funny."

I heard her drop something and mutter, "Is everything ok?" I asked cautiously.

A few silent seconds later she responded, "Yea, it was nothing, well I have to go, tell my kids I love them, bye." She said quickly, and then the line went dead.

I heard the dial for a few seconds then later said, "Bye."

--

I woke up to a wake up call at 6:45am, the polite voice reminded me. I quickly got up and showered, I put on a black dress and black heels, a black trench coat as well. I flipped my hair out of my coat as I packed my little suitcase, my heels were killing my feet, but I didn't pack any other shoes.

I got another call, and politely answered, "Hello," I said while packing.

"Hello Miss Swan, there is a guest down here waiting for you." The polite voice said.

I started to get confused, "I'm sorry I wasn't expecting anyone, may I ask who it is?"

"Yes, it's a Mr. Van Dell, the uh owner of this hotel."

I smiled widely and started to giggle, the owner of this 5 star hotel… what else?

"Would you like me to tell him you're coming down Miss Swan?" she asked politely.

"Uh, yes, tell him I'll be right down." I said as I put the phone down, I rolled my suitcase down the hallway and to the elevator, telling the attendant to head down towards the lobby.

The elevators opened to find Mr. Van Dell staring up at a chandelier, he was wearing a casual sweater and fitting jeans, it went well with his pale jeans. Many other women were going by, pointing and gasping over his 'perfect' body.

I rolled my suitcase over to him; he looked down when I reached him.

I smiled as he said, "Well Miss Swan, you look wonderful today."

I cleared my throat, "Yes, well thank you Mr. Van Dell."

He looked into my eyes, "I felt terrible for being so rude to you yesterday, I was just wondering if I could take you to breakfast before you leave." He smiled.

"Oh uh well, Mr. Van Dell…" I was about to say no, but he interrupted,

"Please Miss Swan, call me Ian."

I stopped, "Yes, Ian, well I must be getting back to my home and kids…"

He looked confused, "Ah, how many kids do you have Miss Swan?"

I sighed, "Two, but as you know, I'm about to have my third." I sighed again.

He nodded, "I see, well if you don't mind me asking, do they all have the same father?"

I bit my lip, wanting to yell at him for the rude, obscene comment.

"Yes Mr. Van Dell, they do my husband." I added a little evil, mad smile and head shake.

He looked confused again, "Oh so you're married…" he sighed, looking down at my now obvious ring on my left hand.

I tightened my fist and looked up at him, "Uh well, my husband died in a car wreck a few months ago." I said.

Pity filled his face and eyes, his lips sealed together. "I am so sorry and embarrassed Miss Swan."

"Yes well… it's not your fault, you didn't know." I looked down.

"Well, to make up for my rude comment, I'd like to take you to breakfast, I know you must be starved from waking up this early…" He smiled.

I grabbed my suitcase's handle and cleared my throat, "I really should be getting going Mr. Van Dell, excuse me." I started to walk away but he caught my hand.

I turned around and felt his ice cold hand, he quickly let go and looked away.

"Please Miss Swan, I'd never forgive myself if I left you leave thinking I was some rude, rich guy."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine Mr. Van Dell, "I sighed.

"Good, well would you join me to the dining hall?" He pointed his hand towards the hall as I rolled my suitcase along.

"Oh no need Miss Swan, I'll have someone go put that in your car and bring it up." At that moment a bell boy came and asked for my bag, Mr. Van Dell handed him a twenty dollar bill.

The bell boy took my luggage onto a cart then turned towards me, "Your keys miss…"

I handed him my keys which were in my hand, and he took off.

Mr. Van Dell and I walked to the dining hall, and we were seated for two.

I ordered a quick breakfast as he ordered nothing, my final thoughts on what he was cleared.

I sighed as I knew what he was, "Nothing for you Mr. Van Dell?" The waiter asked.

"Oh no nothing for me, thank you." He smiled.

I took a sip of my water as he smiled and turned to me.

"So you're husband…" he started to say.

I puckered my lips then sighed. "He was a great, Mr. Van Dell. The perfect husband," I smiled," and the best dad, literally." I sighed.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Miss Swan." He said.

I cleared my throat, "Thank you that means a great deal for me and my family."

At that moment, very quickly my food came, and I started picking at my food, it didn't smell or taste appealing, my hormones were kicking in, I felt sick when picking.

He noticed, "Is something wrong Miss Swan?" He said, waving to our waiter who was coming over quickly.

"Oh no, nothing it's just I'm losing my appetite slowly with this baby…"

He stopped signaling for the waiter, who turned around, and I put down my fork.

"Maybe we should get some fresh air, would you like to go for a walk in the park?" He smiled.

I sighed, "Sure Mr. Van Dell."

He smiled, "Ian, please."

"…Ian." I corrected.

We walked out to the park, filled with morning runners and other slight walkers.

"So," I started to say, "You own a hotel and huge house, anything else?" I laughed.

He laughed along, "Well… a few cars too and well a few other non needed things." He smiled.

I shook my head and laughed, "Oh yea, that's all…" I laughed.

He smiled.

"So you go by Miss Swan, is that you're husband's name?" He asked with caution.

I sighed and let out a trail of visible air, "No, it was Black, but the name was too, too haunting for me, so I changed it back to my maiden name."

He nodded, "I see, and your kids, how old are they?"

"I have Madeline who is six and Mason who is five." I said.

"Madeline and Mason, "he repeated. "Beautiful names."

I smiled, "Yea."

"And you work for Mr. Cheney?" he asked.

"Yes, well only till April. I'm old friend with him and his wife, and am doing him a few favors around the office, I'm really a teacher, but I'm not working till next school year." I said.

"Oh, I see, do you like to teach?" He said.

"Well, I haven't actually taught yet, although I'm qualified, I just stayed at home with the kids."

He nodded.

I finally asked, "What do you do for a living Mr. Van Dell?"

"Ian…" he said, but continued. "I just run the hotel. It's been in my uh, family, for generations."

I nodded, "Oh, and you're not married, no kids." I asked him to make him think I'm oblivious to the fact that I know he was a vampire…

"No, I've never been married, and have never been interested in kids." He said quickly.

"Oh, well… hopefully you meet someone soon." I smiled.

He sighed, "Yea, soon…" We reached the end of the path and looked above to see the hotel, we walked back.

I shook his hand, "It was good to meet you, Ian. I'll tell Ben it was good to meet you." I smiled.

"Yes, I'll call Mr. Cheney and tell him you'll be home soon, thank you again, Miss Swan." He smiled, kissing my hand.

I blushed, "Bella." I smiled.

"Bella." He repeated as if it were a song…

I finally blurted out, "Do you happen to know the Cullen's?" I asked, feeling stupid.

He smiled, "Ah the Cullen's, yes. Do you know them?" He asked.

"Uh yes, they are… more friends of mine." I smiled.

He nodded, "Yes, well I see you have a long trip home Bella, I'll let you go."

I got into the car and drove off; he walked back into the hotel, dialing on his cell phone.

* * *

_Author's Note_: Alright, well, I was thinking about my story last night, as it's slowly  
being wrapped up, into about 25 chapters, maybe 24, anyways, I was thinking.  
My main goal in writing this story was to tweak it to make her somehow choose Jake,  
to see what the other life style would have been. I didn't want to tweak it any further though,  
make things unreal, people out of character, etc. So I tried hard to make it similar, but in my own words.  
Well there were some things that were tweaked, but I stayed up late last night writing down all my  
tweaks, and found answers for them... so I'm thinking that after I'm done I just might add another chapter,  
like a FAQ kind of thing, except no one will really be asking, it's just me, ha!

but hey, if you have a question for me go ahead and ask it, I'll respond, I promise :)  
Just don't ask what happens, it's obviously in the upcoming chapters.

hint: chapter 21, is long... very long... so be prepared for that, I think I might go over the limit.  
Don't worry though, It's not exceptionally long, just big things happen in that chapter, all 3,513 words... ha, I'm so sorry guys,  
but there's no way I can cut it in half, so hopefully you'll enjoy it :)

Till Then, _Elizabeth_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **To my own disbelief and pure greediness, I sadly don't own Twilight/New Moon characters, Miss Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

I got home late, I constantly had to stop and use the restroom, and I kept feeling faint, so I was pulling over, remembering to breath.

Finally, I was driving into the sunset; obviously I wouldn't reach my kids in time that I had said.

As I arrived off the little highway and turned onto the Cullen's little hidden dirt road. I drove slowly, but I knew they were all awake. I looked at the dashboard, it read 10pm. I kept driving and then looked to see the house; it was glistening with light, except for on the top floor.

I parked and started walking, the door was already open by the time I got to the top steps, my feet burned as I clenched my way through the doorway in my black high, high heels.

I smiled as walked through the open door, every head of the Cullen household turned to face me, they smiled. I noticed one face was missing.

I sighed and probably looked and sounded terrible from driving for so long, "Hey," I sighed, as if I had just gone running. I swallowed, "I am so sorry I'm late, I… it went longer than expected." I smiled, remembering Ian Van Dell; I fumbled my keys in my hand.

Carlisle came over to me, "Bella you shouldn't be wearing high heels when you're 7 months pregnant." He laughed, looking down at my shoes.

I laughed, but Alice peeped in, "Carlisle, she looks great, I say let her." She smiled as she hugged me.

"So where are my kids?" I finally asked, looking around.

"Uh," Alice chipped in, "They're already asleep, up in the bedroom."

I stopped smiling, and then asked patiently, "Where are they Alice?"

She looked down, "In uh… Edward's room. This way…" she started walking. I smiled at Esme as I walked past, giving her a slight hug.

We walked up the stairs, following many closed doors, till we found one that was cracked.

Alice opened it gracefully then I went in, she closed it back again to a crack. But before she did she frowned, but I ignored it. I looked around the room, recognizing the thousands of CDs on the wall, and the white walls. I saw the updated black leather couch, and in the middle of the room was the bed.

"Damn bed." I muttered to myself.

Two little heads were sound asleep; I sighed and smiled when I saw them. I started walking towards them, but as I walked I leaned over and took off one high heel, then the other. I threw them on the rug and sighed again, I was exhausted.

I went and sat on the bed, leaning back. I kissed Madeline then Mason, thankfully they didn't wake up. I rubbed their hair and kissed them again, pulling up the blankets that Mason had kicked back.

I sighed as I stared at them, eyes closed, breathing silently and evenly.

I then smiled as Mason moved a little, his eyes flickered open.

He smiled, "Hey Mommy."

I smiled and put my mouth to his lips, "Shhhh, you'll wake your sister. Go back to sleep." I whispered quietly.

He smiled, "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too," I whispered.

His head turned and his eyes went back to being closed, he fell back to sleep easily.

I heard a slight noise coming from my left; I looked over quickly and saw Edward, standing like a Greek god, just like in school.

I quickly went back to staring at Mason and Madeline, they were still sound asleep, I tried to ignore him, but I had a feeling he was still here, ignorant as ever.

I whispered at him, "Do you enjoy watching my kids sleep?" I hissed at him.

"Oddly enough, yes, they sleep just like you, except they don't talk." He said musically.

I was still looking away, daring myself not to look at him, I rubbed Mason's hair.

I smiled, "Yup, just like their dad… good thing they don't talk, apparently too many things are revealed." I switched to Madeline, flipping her hair behind her ear.

He didn't answer, or not as quickly as I thought he would.

I smiled again, still not looking at him. "How long have you been here?" I looked over at him, and stopped smiling, he still stood.

His lips were tight, he looked liked he was thinking.

"Enough to know you don't like wearing high heels." He said."Or the 'damn bed'." He added.

My eyes were fixed on his face, but my mind was wondering… thinking about what he had witnessed.

I heard Madeline roll over; I looked down at her and smiled. She didn't wake up.

"You might want to let them sleep, they had a big day." He suggested harshly.

I started to get off the bed, "Thank you for telling me how to raise my kids." I sarcastically added.

His jaw went tight again, as I got off the bed, kissing them on their heads again.

I started walking away, looking to get my shoes. They were still on the floor; they looked more and more uncomfortable every step I took towards them.

I tried to reach down and get them; my stomach was blocking my way.

I blinked my eyes then realized they were gone, Edward stood in front of me holding them out for me.

He smiled as he handed them to me; I leaned down and put them on my feet.

I whispered and hissed at him, "Oh brilliant Mr. Cullen, making fun of the pregnant woman."

He winced, "I didn't mean it that way, Mrs. Black, if that's what you mean…"

I tightened my jaw at him and looked down, "You know perfectly well Mr. Cullen that I'm not Mrs. Black, I'm Miss Swan." I paused, "I'm fairly certain Carlisle told you what happened." I looked up.

Mason turned over and made a noise, I turned behind me. He was still asleep. I started walking towards the door, Edward followed. I was walking into the hallway, not facing him as he closed the door with a polished movement.

I turned around, "So you haven't heard?" I looked up into his bright golden eyes.

We were face to face, in the Cullen hallway.

"Depends on if you want to use the word 'heard' or not…" He looked down, jaw locked.

"Hm, I see. Well…" I breathed deeply. He looked up and then into my eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, that he hurt you, Bella, and your kids." He lessened up.

I shook my head and looked down.

"Do you… regret it?" I asked him. I looked up to see him staring at me.

"Regret leaving you? In some ways, yes. You don't understand Bella…" He paused, "I made my decision twice, the second time you knew who to turn to, he helped you. You loved him, he loved you. But I do regret it… losing you… losing you was like losing air, a way of life."

I sighed, "You know that you might have been doing something that you thought was right, but all you did was break my heart." I whispered, "And I did turn to Jacob, because you said you didn't love me. I'm not stupid Edward, I knew you were just protecting me, I mean God, don't you understand?"

His brows were raised, fury was almost in his eyes, "Bella, I did protect you, and you turned to him, just fine. Look, you got married, and look in that room, two kids, and have you looked at your own stomach Bella? Is that just some miracle or did Jacob help with that too, which I'm almost positive he did. If I hadn't had left you, you'd be frozen solid in time and they," he pointed to the door, "wouldn't exsist, so do tell me Bella, do you really understand?"

My anger grew, but I still whispered, "I do Edward, because when two people love each other, they usually don't break it off because one is not living, although clearly you are." I paused, "And I love my children, so I'll give you that, they would not be here if it wasn't for Jacob. But look Edward, now I'm pregnant and have no husband. Is that what you wanted for me?" I pinned the question on him; I knew it would probably hurt him.

He let out a cool breath, "Bella, I know you know I've always wanted the best for you."

"Really? Because right now, it sure doesn't look that way to me…" I raised my voice.

"You seem content enough…" it seemed as he shot it at me, although he didn't mean it in that term.

"Really, Edward? I'm pregnant, my daughter won't have a father, and she will never know him. Madeline and Mason will never see their father again, never. He is off with some other girl, and me, well just to throw it in; I lost my husband, my _husband_, Edward. So do you really think that I'm content…?"

He breathed in, not releasing it.

We stood looking at each other, our eyes locked. I finally looked down, defeated by his looks.

I sighed and shook, "Please just say something…" I whispered in a hush tone.

"Bella, you have no idea how guilty I feel. Everyday since I let you go again, I've watched you, I saw how you suffered again, I saw the way you kissed Jacob, your wedding day. I stopped after that, I knew there was no way of getting you back after that…"

I sighed and laughed, unknowingly, "My wedding day?" I giggled.

He looked taken back, "What's so funny about that, a commitment between man and wife…?"

I giggled, "I was a total wreck that day, especially that night…" I laughed recalling the memory; I was a nervous wreck with Jacob that night, but being Jake, he took care of everything…

I looked up to see Edward confused, "Do you really think it's funny to laugh at one's wedding night, Bella? Especially your own?"

"No, it was just a funny memory, one that was shared between Jacob and me."

"I see, that must have been so funny to recall with you two and two, no three children."

"Are you trying to pry into my sex life Edward, it's not exactly something I enjoy talking to with another man…" I gave him a serious look.

"No... I" he looked taken back that I was asking him something so open…

Another voice was coming down that hallway, Emmett's booming voice.

He laughed as I took a step back from Edward; I realized I was extremely close to him, closer than when I started talking to him.

"No, he's not prying, he's just jealous because he has no sex life… but apparently you do Bella, three kids, ha!" Emmett boomed.

He went into his bedroom and I could still hear him laughing… I looked down at the floor; I could feel my cheeks become bright red as I blushed.

I heard a hiss come from Edward as I looked up, trying to ignore Emmett's comment.

"Edward, what I mean is, you left me. I went off and married someone else, someone I grew to love… but do you want to know something Edward?" I whispered in a very hushed tone.

He didn't answer, I stared into his eyes.

I paused, catching my breath, "I never loved him as much as I loved you." I didn't cry, but I felt a tear roll down my cheek, then another.

He was looking down now, his eyes wandering as I just breathed.

He finally spoke, moments if not minutes later. "Do you still love me?" He asked, I felt a shock go through my body, the silent tears rolling down my cheek. My feet becoming impatient within the pain.

I shook my head and bit my lip, "I… I don't know, Edward." I finally choked out.

His eyes met mine as he asked, "Love is something that you know in honesty, Bella. It's never an emotion you doubt, if not a love like ours, like we once had."

His gaze held mine for several moments, his words seeping through me in a wave of emotion, the tears still rolling down my face…

"Excuse me, "I whispered to no one, even though Edward was right there in front of me.

I walked down the hallway; the echo of my shoes followed me down the stairs, the silent tears making a path.

I reached the bottom stair and walked towards the door, I had no intention of getting in my car, I just wanted away from the house, a walk and silent stay from this house…

I opened the door and walked down the more steps, reaching the grass area and I kept walking, but I leaned down and took off my shoes, one by one. Holding them as I wiped my tears.

_Damn it_, I thought to myself_, how could I be so stupid? I can't be falling for him, he left me, and now he's judging my opinion on love. Love? I knew what love was, I knew the honesty of it. I felt the passion in all forms, something he hadn't. I had children; I knew what unconditional love was. _

I sighed as I looked down, tears were still rolling down my face, but I wasn't sobbing. I stopped walking and looked around, seeing the trees and dirt road, finding my direction and bearing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a slowing car, one of the nicest, classiest Mercedes I've ever seen. The windows were of course tinted; hiding the face of whoever was inside. At this moment, whoever was driving, I thought I'd murder… they interrupted my thoughts.

The car stopped right near me, as my eyes squinted into the light, I leaned down and put on my shoes, the killer heels, also known as Jimmy Choo.

The driver side opened and a man got out, dressed in a gray sweater and fitted dark jeans. A jacket hung to his sides in every way.

The door was slammed shut, the car lights turned off, the stranger walking towards me…

* * *

_Author's Note_: Hm, well... good chapter, I see, ha ha :)  
Anyways(wow, I use that word alot 'anyways') I'm a now completely  
finished with the story, woo hoo, I know, I was screaming when I was done too.  
I had to finished it with a good ending, I mean, heck, for me school starts,  
Friday( I know, I know, Friday, you ask? I have to go to school mass, so they scheduled  
school to start Friday, my uh principal died over the summer, so it's sad times for our school.)  
So I finished before school, and will probably be posting two chapters at a time, maybe...  
we'll see what happens.

Till Then,_ Elizabeth_.


	19. Chapter 19

_Quick Author's Note_: Wow... I log onto my e-mail and see all the wonderful reviews, adds, favorite(s), etc.  
It really, really blew me away. Thank you guys so much, you have no idea how much your kind words  
mean to me. They make me day :) Thanks again, Elizabeth.

**Disclaimer: **To my own disbelief and pure greediness, I sadly don't own Twilight/New Moon characters, Miss Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

He kept coming towards me, I started to lean down to reach my shoes, maybe if it was a person with the wrong mind-set, I'd have a chance at running, maybe screaming. I knew Edward or at least Alice would know.

"Bella?" the stranger's voice said with a musical note.

I squinted to try to look at the stranger; then I finally recognized his face…

"Ian…?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yes, its Ian, what are you doing out here…?" He looked around.

I looked around again, "Uh," I paused…" Just talking a walk, clearing my head." I said.

"Hm," he said, "And do you do this often, in front of the uh… Cullen household?" he looked suspicious.

Before I could answer, he interrupted, "Ah Carlisle, Edward it's wonderful to see you two again."

I turned around, seeing Edward and Carlisle there, Alice, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett behind them. Rosalie wasn't there though.

I looked back at Ian, who was smiling with golden eyes.

"Ian Van Dell good to see you as well." Carlisle answered, "Like before, my family, my wife Esme, and children Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, as you already know. Rosalie is inside."

I breathing became uneasy, my chest rising up and down; I saw Edward's eyes move to me as I was in the middle.

I wasn't worried, I knew the golden eyes meant he was a 'vegetarian', but the Cullen's were still protective, something I'd never grow to understand.

Carlisle paused, "And this is…" he moved his arm towards me…

"Bella Swan, yes we've met before, "Ian answered, my face must have been tattooed with worry, my breathing still uneasy.

Edward's lips were together, he was thinking, Carlisle was patient, eyes following Ian.

"Yes and how did you two… meet, exactly?" Carlisle looked at Ian, then at me.

Edward answered as I breathed in, "Apparently Ian was the one that Bella was taking the witness statement for…" I heard a rumble in Edward's chest, did he also see that Ian and I had gotten together that morning and talked?

Ian smiled, "Yes, so intriguing you are Miss Swan, I forgot that you mentioned you knew the Cullen's, a family friend I suppose?" Ian looked over to Carlisle and Edward.

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, well we can talk history inside, shall we?" Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle ran off, Ian looked surprised that they had just run in front of me, a mere human.

I looked over at him, Edward and Alice just glared at me, "Uh well…" I said.

Edward breathed out, "Ian, Bella knows what we all are, there are no surprises to her."

Ian nodded his head, "I see, well then…and Bella, did you know that before you met me?" he looked at me.

I smiled, "Well, not before, but I could see it in your eyes when I first met you." He smiled again.

I heard a rumble in Edward's chest, "Please Ian, stop thinking that way…" He hissed.

"Please forgive me Edward; I forgot you could read others' thoughts." He winked at me.

I felt like I was in the middle, Alice just staring at me.

"Well shall we?" Ian faced the house, and looked at me.

"Oh there's no need Ian, I'll take her." Edward interjected.

I rolled my eyes, Alice came to the rescue. "No need boys," she spat, "I'll take her."

Alice held her arms out for me and I looked at her, Edward and Ian had already left, it was just Alice and I.

I shook my head, "It's a good thing nothing feels heavy to you, because I've gained quite a bit of weight." I smiled as she picked me up, she smiled as well.

"Ha! Yes well Bella you still feel like a feather to me!" I rolled my eyes as I closed my eyes; I felt the wind fly my hair back.

The next thing I know I was in the Cullen's living room, TV off, everyone either standing up or sitting; Ian was sitting down.

I went and sat down on the loveseat opposite of Ian, no one was sitting on it. I felt like standing, but my heels were killing me, I limped over… hopefully no one noticed.

"So may I ask how Miss Swan came to learn this… this fact?" Ian finally asked.

Edward looked up at me, guilt was in his eyes, I breathed in and out, Carlisle answered in the distance, but I was still holding his gaze.

"Well Ian, if you must know, Edward and Bella were in a… relationship a few years back. We ran into a few problems of ourselves, and she discovered our secret, though she's had more of her fair share with vampires." Carlisle said, "We left but came back, and now I'm Bella's doctor." He smiled.

I stopped looking at Edward and looked to Carlisle, smiling back.

"I see, "Ian said, "yet Bella married another man and has three children?" he asked.

I could tell Edward was reading his mind, "Its complicated Ian, please don't bother asking."

Ian nodded, "Hm, yes well." He breathed in.

Carlisle interrupted, "Ian, may I ask why you were here in the first place?"

Immediately after I heard a growl coming from Edward's chest, it startled me.

"Ian," Edward hissed, he tightened his hands, his veins popping out.

"Edward, I had no idea, you must give credit to a man, and keep your mind out of other's thoughts." Ian stated calmly back.

"I'd love to Ian, but there is no 'turn off' switch, as much as I'd love there to be one." Edward stated back, like a fact.

Alice interrupted, "And I'd love to understand what the meaning of all of this is Edward."

Edward grumbled, "Ian came here to ask me how it was, controlling a human relationship, for so long, because he was interested in a human, in a form other than thirst…" Edward darted his eyes toward the guilty looking Ian.

Alice looked stern, "You mean Bella, Mr. Van Dell? You were interested in Bella?" she asked.

Ian looked at me, I looked away, "Yes, I was interested in Miss Swan, and I recalled Edward here being in a human relationship, controlling matters, I had no idea Bella was the same woman we were dealing with." He sighed, "But as defensive as Edward is, I can see that won't be possible, the man is obviously still in love with Miss Swan." He looked again at me; I turned my head to look at him, too.

I looked at Edward, his lips were tight, a questioning look on his face.

I saw his eyes look toward Carlisle; he must have been speaking to Edward. Edward loosened his grip then nodded, looking down after that.

I already knew what Carlisle had asked; no words could have replaced that.

I could imagine the conversation, "Edward, is that true, do you love Bella?"

He was frustrated, I could tell, but he was. He was still in love with me. A question I hadn't bothered to think to ask him, one that could have made a difference…

Yet, he nodded, he was in love with me, a fact I didn't realize or know. How stupid of me.

At that moment, all heads turned up the stairs, at the top was Mason, scratching his eyes.

He looked at me, and I smiled, getting up from the couch. He started down the stairs, everyone watched. I couldn't walk as fast as he could, he ran and hugged my legs, I bent down and kissed the top of his head, everyone stared.

"Mommy, who's that?" He whispered to me.

I looked up to meet Ian's gaze, "That is Mr. Van Dell, Mason. But there's no matter, you need to get back to bed, ok?" He looked up into my eyes as I gave him a warm smile.

"Oh." He said as he yawned. "Mommy can you carry me?" He asked.

I hesitated; I really couldn't carry him, especially in these death traps.

Edward walked over, getting down on one knee to Mason.

"Would you like me to carry you Mason?" He asked with a crooked smile.

He nodded his head 'yes'. Edward picked him up and looked at me, "Shall we?" He asked.

I walked towards the stairs, heading up, as Edward carrying Mason followed. When I got to the top, I let Edward and Mason pass, Mason's head was on Edward's shoulder, I smiled at Mason as I walked behind them.

We got to the door and Edward opened it, walking to the bed, and tucking Mason in. His eyes fell back asleep as soon as Edward rubbed his cheek, the way he use to with me. I smiled as I watched from in between the couch and bed.

Edward looked up at me, the bed in between us.

I shied my eyes away, "What are they saying downstairs?" I whispered.

He sighed, "Ian is saying how we… we look like a family." I looked up to see Edward staring at me.

"Oh I…" I stopped, yawning.

He smiled, "Maybe you should get some sleep as well Bella."

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine, really."

He sighed, "Don't be difficult, you've slept on the couch before." He said.

"Yes I have, but I'm not tired, really." I yawned again, he wasn't buying it.

He walked over towards me, "Really? You aren't tired?" He whispered. Somehow he had taken off my shoes, something that amazed me.

I looked down, "How did you…?" I whispered, amazed…

"No matter," he paused, and then pushed me down on the couch with a force.

"Pushy," I retaliated, whispered.

He smiled, "I've been known to be pushy, yes. Now sleep, I know you're tired."

I let my eyes wander, and then rolled my eyes. "Fine, but in the morning, I'll have a strong, very strong word for you."

I was still sitting, not laying down, Edward's face a few mere inches from mine, his finger brushing my cheek, "I'll be waiting." He smiled and breathed into my mouth, I could feel his icy breath as he dazzled me… He smiled, as he probably heard my heart beat, and then pulled away, moving quickly as he left, cracking the door.

* * *

_Author's Note_: Well, thanks again guys, it really means a lot to me :)  
Now that this story is over... I've been so hooked to it, I... I just can't believe it.  
But now I have my own mind wrapped around another story, so hopefully  
that can take place someday, very, very soon. Hopefully you can all enjoy that one as well.  
As I said, I'm working on my FAQ, so that will be up after this story it done.  
The final chapter count... well, you'll have to wait and see. Not that many more though,  
then I can mark this complete :)

PS: Don't worry, I'm still posting chapters...ha!

Till Then, _Elizabeth_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **To my own disbelief and pure greediness, I sadly don't own Twilight/New Moon characters, Miss Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

I woke up to see the sun rising, Madeline and Mason were still sleeping, as I tried to quietly get up, slipping on my high heels, fixing my coat and dress, my back ached.

I had done some serious thinking during the night, sleep finally persuaded me. I thought how Edward did love me, he still did. Something I hadn't even asked myself. It was a strange fact, I'm almost sure he did love me. One part of me said ignore it, he'll just leave you for safety again. But that was it, I kept thinking, he loved me too much to see me hurt myself with being with him. He had also told me last night, that if he hadn't, I'd have no Madeline nor Mason, or this beautiful daughter inside of me.

I walked over and kissed them both, staring at them, just gazing.

He was right, I hated admitting, there was nothing or anyone that could take my children away. They wouldn't be here if Edward had left me, making me choose Jacob. I sighed as I walked out of the room.

I couldn't admit to myself that I loved Edward, it was so soon. My heart still ached for Jacob, my husband. It had only been what? Months…? And here's Ian, another fine well… vampire, vying for my attention. I knew I wasn't interested in Ian; he was a great guy, rich, lovely, and handsome, but not what I was looking for. I headed down the stairs one at a time, trying to balance my high heels and coat.

I was looking down, when I reached the last step I looked up, seeing the whole Cullen family there, staring back, Ian gone.

Alice smiled, as I smiled back, then my eyes caught way of Edward, dazzling as ever, I stopped smiling and just breathed in and out, taking on a serious expression.

Esme came over and hugged me on my side, "Bella, you must be hungry, let me make you something to eat." She smiled.

I smiled, "Oh I'm fine Esme, really."

Edward stayed a far distance away, Carlisle interrupted, "Esme, don't listen to Bella." He looked over at me, "A healthy mother is what you need to be Bella. That means eating."

Esme walked into the kitchen as I heard pots and pans hitting. Everyone just smiled as I stood.

Alice interjected, "Bella sit down, you're even making me uncomfortable standing up in high heels at 7 months pregnant." She rolled her eyes and scooted over to make room.

I sat down, keeping my hands in my lap, thinking about the kids and school, it was Friday.

Esme came in, "Alright Bella, you better be hungry." She smiled.

"Oh, uh ok, thank you Esme." I walked into the kitchen with her.

I sat and picked at my food, my appetite was dwindling, she asked me questions about Madeline and Mason and the baby.

"So have you thought of any names yet, Bella?" She asked calmly.

I looked at her as I laid my fork down, "Oh gosh, no I haven't, and I've been so busy with…"

She patted my hand, "Yes Bella, I understand, but you only have two months left."

I smiled, "Yea, I guess I better start thinking, shouldn't I?" I took a sip of water.

Edward walked in, as Esme got up, leaving into the living room.

"So, you have a 'strong' few words you wanted to tell me off." He smiled as he sat down near me.

I folded my hands under my chin, "Yes, I did." I said quietly.

"You did?" Edward asked calmly.

I looked down, moving my hair behind my ear, "I uh… I forgot what I was going to say." I bit my lip.

He laughed, "I heard pregnancy can cause forgetfulness." He smiled.

I gave him a sarcastic look and sipped my water again.

He got up and looked outside, seeing everything through the beautiful glass, "Would you like to join me for a walk?" He held out his hand for me, I looked up into his eyes.

"Ok." Was all I could say, as he helped me up.

We walked through a kitchen door, and headed down the dirt, but throw the smooth open grass. I leaned over and started taking my shoes off, he just stared at me as I stopped to do so.

"I don't understand why you wear those, especially since you're pregnant, and you use to call them 'death traps'." He gave me a confused look as I caught up with, holding the shoes in my hand.

We started walking, "Beauty is pain, and I learned to like them, thank you." I hissed at him.

He held his lips together, "Well…" he said finally as he stopped and turned towards me, the house wasn't visible anymore.

"Tell me Bella, why Ian was so fond of you?" he asked.

I gave him an odd look, "I have no idea Edward, and do I have any idea why you still love me? Because I had no idea of that either, till last night."

He looked away, fury and embarrassment in his eyes, I looked down, sorry for my uprising comment back.

"Edward, I'm sor-…" I began to say.

He looked towards me, "No, you shouldn't have to be sorry because it's the truth. Bella I so still love you, I don't think I've ever stopped. It was…" he tensed, "so hard for me not to come back to you, especially when you turned to… that _dog _again, who just hurt you. Then I wanted to come back to stop him from putting such vulgar images into my head of you."

I was caught up in the moment, then stopped, "Wait, what 'vulgar' images?" I asked him.

His face was turned towards me, but his eyes were looking down.

"Your husband, who I regret not killing everyday of my non-existence, knew I was checking up on you… so whenever he sensed I was around, he turned his mind towards you to remind me what I was missing." He looked into my eyes.

"I… you lost me." I tried to understand.

"Jake knew that sometimes when I was around the house, trying to make sure you were alright, he'd think about you, knowing I was around, tormenting me was more like it… " He rambled on.

I interrupted him, "Wait, what did he think about?" I asked, wondering.

"You wouldn't want to know, or be interested…" He gave a stern look.

"Obviously I am, Edward, because they were about me. What did he think about, Edward?" I asked in my 'because-I-said-so' voice.

He sighed, "He thought about you, in the bedroom and when you delivered Madeline or Mason." He looked down, lips tightened.

I giggled and blushed, "Oh my gosh that little …" I wanted to finish.

He stopped me though, "No, it wasn't your fault. He would always turn to the nights were he was all in control, making you… do things. He'd also comment on things, inside his mind, recalling well more things… Then with the deliveries, it was the worst pain parts, of course. He's center on you, making me see how you were in pain."

I was blushing by now, and breathing with fury, letting out huge deep breaths.

I sighed and laughed, not humorously though, in a way that made me personally want to kill him, I put my hand on my face, trying to cover my huge pinkish/red cheeks.

"If he wasn't semi-dead to me and my children, I'd kill him." I said, finally.

Edward grabbed my hand, it was as cold as I remembered, yet so warm to the gentle touch.

"Don't worry, he was just being Jacob… damn dog." He smiled as he gently squeezed my hand.

I smiled as I looked into his golden eyes. It felt so right, being here with him… everything was in place. He leaned in towards me, my heart was flying…

I stopped, pulling back, "I…I can't do this, Edward, I just can't." I let go of his hand, walking over the smooth grass.

He grabbed my hand, "Then explain to me why you can't Bella." He twisted me around.

"Because…" I felt the tears stroll down my face; I tried to look away from him.

"Why Bella?" he whispered.

I was still staring away from him, "…because I'm afraid that loving you will just hurt me again." I felt more tears roll down my face, bringing no justice. I could hear him breathing, somehow. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

He lifted me by the chin with his slightly cold finger, "Bella, I've made the worst mistake anyone can make, and I've done it twice. Regret filled me, I regret leaving you everyday. Now, I can have you, I'll never hurt you again Bella. I love you."

I felt more tears; I quickly wiped them away, his finger still holding my chin up, as he saw me wipe away my tears.

"How do I know Edward? How?" I whispered, my eyes looked down.

"I can't tell you Bella… but I can show you." And in that quick second of quick thrilling, pulse-rushing, mind-twisting, whirling, second he kissed me.

Eager pushed through the kiss, passion delivered. The love between our lips was incredible, something I'd never witnessed while being with him before. They moved in sync, they matched together. We were made for each other… and here this huge bump is in the middle.

In the same moment, as when he first kissed me, I threw my hands up, my high heels probably stabbing his back as the landed, it had caught me off guard, something I hadn't expected.

I finally pulled away, literally gasping for breath. My breathing uneasy, I felt weak to the knees.

I smiled at him as he kissed my all down my neck, the sensation was thrilling and intoxicating.

"Wow, you certainly do show well." I gasped between breaths.

His lips found mine again, seconds later he pulled away… "I've been waiting too long to do that…" he said in between kisses down my throat again.

I tried to catch my breath, feeling like I'd just run the mile in under six minutes, finally he looked at me, my breathing seriously accelerated.

"Are you feeling alright, Bella?" He asked, caution in his eyes.

My eyes in shock, looking away, trying to lessen my heart beat that was flying.

I looked up at him again, "Yea, I mean I'm fine." I smiled.

He smiled back, with a genuine crooked smile. I looked down, my smile turning into a frown.

"What's wrong?" he asked silently.

"I'm pregnant Edward." I said quietly.

He played with my hair and laughed, "Yes you are Bella. Did you just realize that?" He smiled.

I pulled away, his hand left in the air, "No Edward, I'm pregnant, and it just feels… so wrong to be kissing another man, when a baby is inside me who isn't yours!" I said.

"So you didn't feel anything between us right now?" he looked down.

"Yes, and that's the problem Edward." I looked at him as he looked up.

"You lost me, Bella." He said, I couldn't believe he was being so complicated with this.

I grabbed his hand, this was moving to serious too fast.

"Edward, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I… I love you Edward. But right now, we can't be together. I need to have this baby and raise the kids right now. They're my life, Edward." I looked into his golden eyes.

"I understand Bella, your kids are your first priority." He said calmly.

I smiled, and breathed in, "I'm glad you do Edward. But this baby, she needs to know who her father was… something I need to show her, alone." I said.

Edward brushed his finger along my cheek, "I understand again Bella. Your daughter needs to know who her father was, who left her…" he said.

"Don't… don't do that Edward, that is not fair." I hissed at him.

He looked down, guilty. "No Bella, you're right. I'm sorry."

"When the time is right Edward, I'll be here, I'll come back. You must know that." I squeezed his hand.

"I do Bella, I'll be waiting. I have forever." He smiled.

I smiled back at him, "Forever." I repeated.

He then kissed me again… more passion than before.

* * *

_Author's Note_: Wow, this story is dwindling down! Ah, I'm so nervous...  
I hope I'm not terrible at endings, ha, I certainly hope not. Anyways,  
we're almost done, I finished the FAQ, summed up any regards you  
might have after reading it... and I'm still thinking about other stories,  
I have a draft for one, it's in bullet points, but I'm getting on it...  
Thanks again for the kind words :)

Till Then, _Elizabeth_.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **To my own disbelief and pure greediness, I sadly don't own Twilight/New Moon characters, Miss Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

February passed, my eagerness for this baby increased. I was now 8 months pregnant, and March was still as rainy as ever. I hadn't seen Edward since that early morning in February, something that I had told him to do. To wait. I hope he'd allow the time.

It wasn't that I didn't love him, because now that he knew that I loved him, and I knew he loved me, everything fit. I was radiant, it was even visible in my appearance. For someone who just 'lost' their husband, I looked strangely happy, and it was difficult to hide. I was supposed to deliver this baby without anyone with me. I never had any intention of asking Charlie, I don't think he'd enjoy watching me grow through pain… as my 'ex-boyfriend's' father delivered my baby. No, I never thought about asking Charlie.

Madeline and Mason had no idea of Edward and I, although nothing was really going on.

When we got back from that early morning, Esme was all smiles, while Emmett made fun of me and how huge I was, Edward just hissed at him.

Finally, March passed, it was now beginning of April, m due date weeks away. I had been early with Madeline and Mason, but I still had weeks of pressure.

Ben kept his eyes on me at work, then when I got to 8 months in March he told me to stop coming to work, in a good way. He and growing Angela were always stopping by everyday after dinner, checking up on me, Ben was more worried about me then he ever had been, it was flattering as I reassured him I'd be fine.

Angela kept offering to be in the delivery room with me, but I refused, she didn't need to see me in pain or delivery either. Then they offered to drive me to the hospital, something they were strict about, I also refused, but offered to call them if I needed help. Ben gave me his cell phone number and told me it was always on, 24/7.

Again, another month, March gone, and I hadn't seen Edward. I felt so stupid for making him wait, but it seemed inappropriate for me to be 'dating' him especially since Jake had only just 'died' in December. It was a task I felt stupid for.

Madeline and Mason were just having fun, one night while we were choosing names, they ran through the 'E's' spotting the name Edward, and they asked about him.

Madeline asked first, "Mommy, do you still love Daddy?" was what she first said.

I looked taken back, as I kissed her head, "Of course I do darling, I'll always love him."

She looked down shyly, "Will we ever have another Daddy?" she asked.

I smiled, did she know about Edward, although there was no plan of marriage, but still…

"Honey, I could never love someone more than I loved Daddy, but who knows. Maybe in a few years, I'll meet someone who loves all of us and wants to be with us. But he'll have to love you first." I laughed as she smiled proudly, so did Mason.

I still hadn't chosen a name; I was still aiming for 'M', because that's what Jacob and I would have done. I thought about each name option over and over, it kept me up at night…

Finally after many nights and days, I looked at the date, calculating the months and days. My due date was only a week away… and with Madeline and Mason; I was exactly a week early. Nervous jumped up my spine, today was not a good day to give birth… it was cloudy, but no fog.

I got Mason and Madeline ready for school, Madeline wearing a pinkish trench coat and Mason in his dark blue coat; I wore a black trench coat with casual jeans, a blue sweater underneath.

I drove them to school and was stopped by Cheryl, the over friendly PTA mother, who I had actually grown to like.

"Bella Swan, don't tell me you're still taking your kids to school and you're 9 months pregnant." She laughed, all the other PTA mothers weren't there, how odd.

I laughed with her as I played with my car keys. "Yea, it's comforting just doing everyday things, getting my mind off things." I smiled.

She came up and hugged me, "You remember I do live near you, so if ever need me to take Madeline and Mason, I can, just call." She smiled.

"Oh uh… I'll remember that, thank you Cheryl." She smiled as I walked away, driving home.

I drove home, everything was perfect, maybe I wouldn't have the baby today… that would be nice.

From what I knew with visits with Carlisle, Edward was working at the hospital, but conveniently was always having his days off when I had my two appointments. It was a bitter-sweet thing, I wanted to see him so badly, but it would just make it tougher to know I still have to wait a few months till I can see him.

I parked the car and walked to the house, everything was fine. I breathed in and out, no pain, no nothing. Good.

I cleaned the house as well as I could, bending down was literally impossible, and I didn't try.

I read the clock and realized it was nearing towards 3pm. Hm, I thought to myself, no baby today, excellent, and no pain.

I drove to school, picking up Madeline and Mason. I drove home, everything was normal, my mind off the fact that I could go into labor at any moment.

I made them dinner but had no appetite myself, I chatted with them as I cleaned their dishes and sent them upstairs to play, they had finished their homework, and it was Friday, they deserved a break.

Then, I felt it… everything was going too perfectly.

This sharp pain, I cringed and bit my lip… oh damn it!

I reminded myself to breathe, something that I remember Jacob telling me to do, once he heard me scream the past two times.

The pain was back… they were occurring way too frequently. I walked as best as I could to the phone, calling Charlie and the hospital.

I called Madeline and Mason from downstairs, "Madeline, Mason, come on, mommy needs to go to the hospital." I shouted, covering my pain.

They ran downstairs, putting on their jackets and scarves, then I felt my water break... it was light. I grabbed my black coat and rushed them out the door, reminding myself to breathe.

I strapped them into the car and flipped it in reverse quickly, Madeline and Mason were just quiet but scared.

"Madeline, Mason, I'll be fine." I kept saying as I reminded myself to breathe and drive, breathe and drive.

"Mommy is just going to have this baby, and then you'll have a new sister." I said, and Madeline and Mason smiled.

I smiled as I looked in the rearview mirror; I was going way past the speed limit…

Finally the hospital was in sight, thank God, I thought to myself, the pain was coming sharper and sharper, walking was a stress, but I helped Madeline and Mason out of the car. I could hear the golden buckle on my flats as I walked the kids to the front hospital doors, holding both of their hands.

Carlisle was standing there in the lobby, looking down at his watch, talking into a cell phone.

I heard the last piece before he shut the phone and put it into his white coat's pocket.

"No, she's here, just like you said."

I smiled as I walked towards him, then my face grew confused…

"Who was that Carl-…" he stopped me.

"No need Bella, I have my sources." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, Alice. Then a sharp pain ceased in my stomach.

"So Bella, ready to have baby number three?" He smiled.

I realized I was probably hurting Mason's and Madeline's hand, so I gave them off to Carlisle.

He took their hands, "How would you two like to go draw with Edward again while your mother here goes and has your new sister?" He smiled.

I leaned over and grabbed the counter, tightening it, "Wait, Edward's here?" I asked while breathing.

"No need for questions now Bella, you're having a baby." I looked at him and wanted to slap him, a feeling I'd never had before.

"Carlisle, just get the kids away before I scream." He laughed then rushed them down the hospital hallway, into his 'office'.

I was still standing, gripping the counter when a nurse walked by, carrying a pouch filled with blood, I reminded myself to breathe, I was gulping_… breathe_. Then the nurse turned back around, as if she was taunting me… I gripped the counter for support, I could feel my mind starting to go black and my face get chilled and white.

Then I heard Carlisle, "Bella, no don't…" he caught me before I collapsed.

Then I heard him shouting orders at other nurses, he picked me up balancing me, I could still feel the pain in my stomach, be picked me up with no effort.

I heard people scattering, then I heard another voice…

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" the voice said, it was stern, it was scared.

"She's fainted, I don't know how conscience she is. We need to get her in the delivery room, right away."

We were still standing, things being poked into me as Carlisle held me, I knew I was still conscience, because I could hear, I needed to open my eyes, so they didn't have to worry about me so much anymore. Then I felt this tight pain in my stomach, it was becoming unbearable… this pain was intensified, it was nothing I'd never felt with Madeline or Mason…

Carlisle was walking now, we were down the hallway, nurses following, Carlisle and Edward yelling things.

Carlisle leaned down, "Bella, can you hear me?" he said.

My eyes shot open, "Yes, I mean… oh my god!" I covered my scream with my hand.

I breathed in and out heavily, Carlisle put me down on a hospital bed.

"Bella, stay with me" Carlisle said. I heard the beeping of my heart rate, it was increasing… what did he mean stay with me? Was I going to die… no, not possible, it was only a delivery.

That's when I felt more increasing pain, I gripped the hospital bar, I felt the tears rolling down my cheek, I couldn't stop them, then I saw in my mind blackness, this time I couldn't hear anyone…

I awoke what seemed like hours later, maybe I missed the whole thing… how lucky of me, the pain was unbearable, it was worse than the other two, by far. But no, I found myself with the room as busy as ever, nurses everywhere, Carlisle no where to be seen. I panicked, I heard the heart rate increase again…

Then Carlisle came through the door, wearing a blue cover-up, his hands in gloves, he was going to attach a mask between his ears when he saw me open my eyes, shock was in his eyes.

He ran over to my side, grabbing my hand, he even bent down and rubbed my hair, "You're going to be fine Bella," he whispered into my ear, soothing me. His icy breath made me forget a moment, then I felt the pain, I squeezed his hand, knowing that if this way any human, they're hand would be broken.

He kept rubbing my hair, "Bella you're contractions are coming faster and more together, you're going to have to push…" I looked around; I saw how many nurses were there… it made me feel light headed.

Carlisle noticed, too much of an audience, "Excuse me, but if you aren't supposed to be apart of this delivery, I'm going to have to ask you to leave; only two nurses please." He put on a strict voice.

More than a half a dozen nurses left, it limited down to two… I looked down and somehow saw I'd be changed into a hospital gown, the pain was growing to an even worse extent.

Carlisle still held my hand, "Bella, "he whispered, "Everything is going to be fine."

I breathed in and out, trying to not scream.

The nurse then said, "Dr. Cullen, she's at the right diameter, she can probably push."

Carlisle kept holding my hand, "Bella, I need to go help you…" he said, as I let go of his hand, the sooner the better.

He tightened his gloves then looked at me guiltily, he sighed.

"Nurse," he whispered, my hand gripping the rail, "I'm going to need some assistance from my son, Edward, will you please go get him He's outside pacing." He sighed.

The nurse quickly left, Carlisle looked at me and I could tell through that mask he was smiling. "It's what's best for you Bella." He said, the other nurse didn't hear.

I looked at him in shock, gripping the rail through another contraction, "No Carlisle, that's not-…" then I was cut off by the nurse and Edward, walking through the door.

I rolled my eyes, this was the first time in months since I'd seen him, and I look like a sweaty, screaming out of control mother, _great_. I gripped the rail tighter, grinding my teeth together and squinting my eyes.

Edward came over to my side and tried to take my hand from the hospital grip, he was unsuccessful. "Bella, let go…" he whispered.

I let go, his hand found mine instantly, I gripped it so hard, I swear I thought I saw him even wince.

Carlisle was half under the sheet, half not, he looked at me, "Bella, you're going to feel like you have to push, when I say so, push." I nodded.

A few seconds later he looked down, "Alright Bella, push." I pushed.

Edward just stared at me, I could barely let him look at me… with my other hand I covered my mouth as I wanted to scream.

"Bella, push." I tried to push again; Carlisle was totally under the blanket.

"Again Bella." He said, as I did so again.

My free hand again flew to my mouth; Edward caught it before I could, with his free hand.

I looked at him in surprise, "Why the hell did you do that?" I asked and screamed at him.

He looked straight into my eyes, "Because Bella, you need to get this baby out, now do as Carlisle says, push." He said, without looking away, just at me.

I took in a deep breath, and pushed. Then I heard it… the most beautiful sound in the world, a baby crying… my baby, my miracle. A rush of joy and proud washed over me, I closed my eyes and wiped my tears with my now, one free hand. Edward squeezed my hand slightly in a calm way, relaxed the whole time, he bent down and kissed my hair, "You did it." He whispered and kissed me again.

I smiled, but didn't cry, I probably looked like a crazy mother…

Carlisle knew better than to hand the baby to me after I delivered her, the blood, although it was my own, wouldn't do well with me… and Carlisle saw that too.

They took her away and weighed her; I sat there as I gasped for breath, holding Edward's hand.

Carlisle turned around, holding an off white blanket; he smiled as he looked down, cooing at this little baby.

He handed her to me, and I saw her for the first time, I started to cry. She had the darkest brown eyes I'd ever seen, more beautiful than Edward's honey eyes. Her lips looked like mine, but her ears and nose resembled Jacob in a flawless manner. She was a mixture of us both, she was a miracle, and she was mine.

I smiled and cried, still holding Edward's hand and cradling her.

Edward bent down and kissed my hair again, "Bella, she is so…" he paused.

I finished for him… "Beautiful, I know." I said as I bent down and kissed her forehead softly.

He talked again, "No… she's more than beautiful, she's perfect." He whispered.

I smiled as I looked away from her and up to him, "Thank you Edward… I, I couldn't have done this without you." I whispered.

He smiled as he played with my hair, "Bella, you did all the work, I just stood here." He laughed.

I laughed with him too, "Yea, and I probably looked like a psychotic mother in labor."

He smiled, "Actually, you looked beautiful, and I'm not just saying that. You really did, you weren't all sweaty and screaming. You looked, actually…" he laughed, "quite sexy, if I do say so myself."

I gave him a dirty look, "Sexy?" I laughed, "Edward, I was just in labor, making you lose feeling in your hand and you call that sexy?" I mocked him.

"Well Miss Swan, I do believe you squeezed my hand pretty tight, but nothing that was unbearable." He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

I was glad all the nurses had left; it was just Carlisle who was there, cleaning up around the room, like what most nurses do.

I looked up at Carlisle, "Carlisle," I paused, "Thank you." I whispered to him.

He came over as I let go of Edward's hand, he held it instead, he looked down into my daughter's eyes, "Oh Bella," he smiled, "You really do have a beautiful daughter." He smiled again.

I looked down, cradling her now with both of my hands, and smiled down at her, her eyes slowly opened.

I bit my lip as I looked down at her; she was beautiful, really radiant as well.

I was too busy admiring my daughter that I noticed Edward and Carlisle had left the room, and now coming in was Madeline and Mason; both had huge smiles on their faces.

Carlisle followed behind them, helping them onto the hospital bed, they crawled towards me and looked at their new sister, they smiled with huge excitement.

"Mommy, she's pretty." Madeline smiled.

"Yeah." Mason added.

I smiled and kissed the tops of their heads, "I think so too." I whispered.

At that moment, Carlisle was still cleaning, another nurse came inside with folders and paper work.

She came over to me and smiled, looking down at my daughter.

"Oh Miss Swan, she's precious." She smiled.

I gave her a kind smiled, "Thank you, I think so too." I looked down at her again, her brown eyes staring right at me and looking around, confused.

"Well, I have the baby's birth certificate here, but I'd like to fill it out, starting with the name…" she said.

I smiled, remembering the name I'd chose, "Her name is Malerie Jaclyn." I smiled down at her.

Madeline and Mason smiled, "Malerie, mommy?" they asked. _(A/N: Malerie is pronounced, like 'Malory'. I spelled it like this because I have a friend who I'm dedicating this story too who's name is Melanie, so I spelled it similar to her's.)_

I saw Carlisle smile from a distance, "Yea, I like it, don't you. I mean, Malerie is a beautiful name and Jaclyn is similar to your father's name. It doesn't 'flow' but, hey, we don't care." I smiled as they laughed.

The nurse scribbled some more, "And the last name…?" She looked up at me.

"Uh Black-Swan, of course." I smiled.

She mumbled to herself, repeating the name, and then looked up.

"Alright, mother's legal name is…"

"Isabella Marie Black-Swan, "I finished for her, "and her father's name is Jacob Black."

She finished scribbling then looked up and smiled, "Alright Mrs. Black-Swan, I'll finish this up for you." She left the room.

Carlisle came over, smiling at Madeline and Mason. "Malerie Jaclyn," he repeated, "What a pretty name for a pretty girl." I smiled down at her.

"Yes, she deserves a pretty name." I smiled, then Carlisle tensed up on the bed, Edward came through the door as well.

"Now Edward, remain calm." I held Malerie tighter, Madeline and Mason looked at Edward, his knuckles turning a white color.

They must have been exchanging words because then Edward nodded, Carlisle came over to Madeline and Mason.

He held out both of his hands for them, they grabbed them. "How would you two like to go color in my office?" He smiled for them; I stared at him trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Alright, this way…" he led them out the door; Edward closed it behind them, covering the blinds.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?" I hissed at him.

"There's literally no time Bella, but I'll stay here, if you'd like me to." He looked at me.

"I… I don't understand, I… what is going on?" I stuttered out.

Then through another door in the hospital, one I hadn't noticed opened, Edward went and rushed to a dark corner, trying to hide himself…

* * *

_Author's Note_: Wow, sorry guys, this is the longest chapter, alone it's 3,630 words,  
that is crazy, I'm so sorry. But hey, big things happened in this chapter, so I hoped  
you enjoyed it.  
Right now, I finally figured out another story I'm working on, although my plots  
are clashing with this one, so it's hard, but I'm dealing with it as we speak.  
All in all, there will be 24 chapters, so wow, it's coming to an end, so scary.  
I'll be gone this weekend, so I just might have to post them all tomorrow, I'm not  
sure yet. If I don't get a chance to(because I start school tomorrow, on Friday)  
I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I'm pretty sure though, that won't happen.

**Till Then**, _Elizabeth_


	22. Chapter 22

_Huge, Huge, Huge Author's Note: _**Alright, this is so important, it got moved to the top,  
and is even written in bold. First of, it was my first day of school today, yea... It was exciting,  
but man was it a reality check... Already on the first day, I'm being pushed to study for a 50 verb test  
in Spanish, lots of reading, Chemistry, and t top it... an essay, I mean yea, that was just the first day.  
So that was a huge, huge reality check. I mean huge!! And I'm being pushed to go to the beach this weekend,  
away from any computers, so here come's the HUGE NEWS for you!  
I'm posting all the chapters, and FAQ. I know, you've been waiting forever, but it was fun, to have a day by day.  
But seeing as I'm gone this weekend, and have lots of homework during the weekdays coming up, I don't want to feel  
bad for forgetting. It's ok though, I'm fine with posting the chapters, there's only 24, and you're on 22, no biggie.**

PLEASE LOOK AT THE OTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER(Epilgoue)! THANKS GUYS!

**Disclaimer: **To my own disbelief and pure greediness, I sadly don't own Twilight/New Moon characters, Miss Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

I stared at the door, gripping Malerie.

Then a man in clean sweats came through, looking more and more like an athletic model, he closed the door quietly then turned around to see me, I felt like screaming.

"Bella?" the athletic person asked.

Then it clicked, "Jake?" I asked in awe, and surprise, pure happiness as well.

He rushed over to me, Malerie began to crack, a crying fest was about to uproar.

He came over and looked down at her, his face lit up with happiness, more so than the other two children deliveries.

"Malerie Jaclyn, huh?" He looked down again and smiled.

I looked down at her as well, "It seemed suitable enough." I answered, not knowing how to feel.

"Bella, she's beautiful." He smiled at me now, as I tried to comfort her.

"May I hold my daughter?" He asked, smiling.

I felt possessive of her, but while supporting her head I handed her gently to him, she fit right into his warm arms, and she automatically stopped crying.

"God Bella, she is so perfect, I can't believe it." He sounded amazed, "Then again her mother is beautiful herself, so I see where she gets it." He laughed.

I bit my lip, and cleared my throat, "Yea well, she has a pretty handsome father herself." I felt guilty and tried to look at her, she was falling asleep, trying to keep her eyes open to look at Jacob.

"Aw, thanks Bella, but I'm pretty sure it's her mother's genes." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

I didn't want to sound harsh, but I asked anyways, "Jake, what are you doing here?" I whispered.

He looked at me, still holding Malerie, "What, a father can't see his own daughter?" He laughed.

"No Jake, not when he's supposed to be dead." I whispered.

"Bells don't be like that, I… I wanted to be here for you, but I knew the other nurse's and things wouldn't probably see to that so I decided to wait until right after, but I kept getting distracted by the smell of vampires, two actually…" He put his nose to the air.

"Wait a minute…" He started to stalk towards Edward, who I couldn't see.

"No Jake, give me Malerie before you do anything stupid." I hissed at him, knowing he'd discover Edward.

He kept stalking forward, I ripped off my bed sheet and grabbed the bed's rail, trying to support myself up.

Then I looked up, worrying about my daughter, Edward appeared out of the darkness.

Jacob stopped, "What are you doing here?" He said in a rough, demanding voice.

Edward stopped, "Jacob, don't do anything that will hurt your daughter." He said, looking down at her.

Jacob looked down at her then back up again, I was still trying to get up, "I would never harm my daughter, leech."

Finally I reached Jacob, walking was painful, so painful, I grabbed Jacob's waist to support myself, he turned around.

"Bella, don't strain yourself…" he said.

I stood up straight my arms out, "Give me my daughter Jake, don't hurt her." I said sternly.

"Bella, you know I would never do that." He looked down at her.

"Yes, Jacob, I trust you, but give her to me." I whispered.

Then the door opened, Carlisle came through, calmly.

"Jacob, please do as Bella says, give her, her daughter." He said, closing the door.

"Great, two leeches, is that what you wanted Bella? Your husband dies and you turn to them?" His words stung.

I looked straight into his eyes, "No Jacob, I didn't want you to leave me and our family. I didn't want you to pretend dead, I didn't want you to not be here Jake. I wanted you to be driving me here, I wanted you to be holding my hand, I wanted you Jake. But… I can't do this, just hand me Malerie." I sighed.

He bent down and kissed her forehead, then looked up at me, just me. "Bella, I love you, you know that. It was so hard for me… not to he here for you. But promise me you won't hang out with them." His eyes darted to Carlisle and Edward.

I felt the tears roll down my face; I bit my lip, "Jake… I…" I choked on my words, "I can't promise you that." I felt my knees start to wobble; I gripped the end of the hospital bed for support.

Carlisle interrupted, "Jacob, she's weak and needs her rest, both of them do. Now give your daughter to your wife and let them rest." He said calmly.

I gripped the end of the bed tighter, and gave out a little harsh sounding breath, I felt pain in my knees and legs, especially stomach.

He quickly kissed Malerie then handed her to me, gently. I smiled as I saw her there, sleeping. I let go of the hospital bed to support her, but still needed support. I instead with one hand grabbed Jake's muscular arm, barely able to wrap my whole hand around it. I smiled down at Malerie.

Gripping Jake and holding Malerie he bent down and kissed her on the forehead again, then he kissed me passionately on the lips, which I barely accepted, due to the fact I could barely stand, he supported my waist with his hands, we were locked together.

"I love you Bella." He kissed me again.

After he was done, I felt the silent tears roll down my cheek, I responded.

"I love you too Jake." I sighed.

He still supported me from my waist and then turned to Edward, "If I hear one thing goes wrong while you two are together, even if it happens to her, I will find you. She is still my wife." He gave him a threatening look.

Edward looked at him, "Don't worry Jacob, I won't let anything happen to her."

He looked down lovingly at his daughter, and put a finger to her cheek, stroking it.

"I love you too Malerie." He smiled and looked up at me.

He kissed my forehead then left quickly through the outside door, Edward quickly came to my side and supported me from my waist from his side.

Carlisle game to the other side of the bed, rolling back the sheets.

Edward led me back a little to the bed and grabbed Malerie, helping me get in. I quickly turned around and reached for her. With one hand he pulled the sheets over me then gently handed her to me.

Carlisle smiled, "Bella, it's time for you to rest, and Malerie. She'll be fine right here." He grabbed her from me and put her into a plastic see through small holder, on the bottom were small blankets.

He put her down softly, "There, now you two can both sleep." He smiled then left the room.

Edward came over to me and kissed me on the top of my head, "Sweet dreams, my love." He whispered.

I smiled, and felt sleepy but then thought about Madeline and Mason, "Wait, where's Madeline and Mason?" I asked.

Edward hushed me, "Alice came by and took them back to your house, her and Rosalie and Esme are over there now, and they're sleeping. They'll be back tomorrow. Don't worry, love."

I smiled, "I don't have to worry when you're here." I whispered.

He bent down and smiled at me, then kissed me, kissed me with a passion like Jake's, but it couldn't even be compared.

He stopped as I needed breath, I gasped for it.

He silently laughed, as I gasped for breath.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but…" I paused, "Maybe you should wait awhile to kiss me with that kind of passion again." I looked at him.

He smiled and took my hand, "Yes, you're right. Besides, you smell like a dog, no offense."

I smiled, "Sure, yea, but I was saying that that kind of passion made me dizzy. Maybe I should recover first, and then you can go back to kissing me like that again." I smiled at him.

He smiled back, "However long you need, Bella." He whispered.

I looked at him and smiled, "Don't worry, it won't take long."

A silver laugh rang through the room and then he kissed my hair, "Now sleep Bella."

Then he hummed my lullaby, something I hadn't heard in a decade…

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **To my own disbelief and pure greediness, I sadly don't own Twilight/New Moon characters, Miss Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

I woke up to find it was about 8am, and no one was in the hospital room. I looked over the see if Malerie was there, but she wasn't. I knew she was probably away with nurses, so I didn't worry.

I saw my reflection though, through a mirror, and expected to see my hair matted and tangled, sweaty from the delivery, instead it was in a curly ponytail, and I even had a little bit of makeup on,

I looked over to see a note from Alice, reading she'd come in to make you look good from when I leave the hospital. Instead of being filled with anger, I smiled and thanked her.

At that same moment a nurse came in, holding an off white blanket, and smiling down at it. I smiled as she handed me the blanket, my beautiful daughter was wrapped in it.

The nurse unhooked the IVs from me and smiled as she saw me smile and laugh at Malerie.

The nurse lightly touched my shoulder, "Alright Miss Swan, Dr. Cullen is going to come in to check up, and then he said you're allowed to go home." She smiled as she turned around,

"Oh and someone dropped by and took your clothes and brought you new ones from home, also an outfit for your daughter." She left through the front door.

I looked over at the couch and saw my fitting jeans, black sweater, and black trench coat, complete with my black flats with a golden buckle. I smiled and also thought of Alice. Then next to all my black clothes was a beautiful infant's off white dress, completed with a headband with a little off white bow. I smiled and giggled at Malerie, "Look Malerie, Alice even likes to shop for you." I smiled and laughed. Malerie was fast asleep, as the door opened to Carlisle.

"Good morning Bella." He smiled, in a white medical coat, "And how is Malerie this morning?" He looked over at me, checking charts and papers.

"She's wonderful Carlisle," I smiled at him and looked down at her sleeping.

"Yes well, Bella you have that wonderful new mother's glow." He smiled at me.

I sighed, "Well, apparently we can leave after this. Is that true?" I gave him a questioning look.

"Yes Bella, after I'm done checking you and Malerie out, but first I have an intern of mine who is just aching to see you." He laughed as he signed his name on the birth certificate and other papers.

I was confused, "Oh really? Wait who…?" I asked, then it clicked and I laughed, "Ohhh."

Carlisle handed me the a slip to go to the front desk, and then he went outside, coming back quickly. "Bella, you're allowed to go up to the front desk and check out, you're allowed to go home with Malerie, I'll let you change then we'll assist you out to your car."

I laughed then stopped him before he went outside again, "Uh Carlisle?" I asked.

He stopped, "Yes Bella?" he smiled.

"Do you mind holding Malerie while I change, I can't really balance it out." I laughed.

He walked forward and gently picked her up, and laughed as he left the room, cradling her. I took my sheets off and rolled my ankles, then put my feet forward, feeling them against the cold tile. My first reaction was to pull them back up, but I put them flat. I pulled myself up and balanced myself, I felt so much more confident in walking than last time. I walked over fine to my clothes, and put them on, my stomach was slightly flatter, because well now, there's no baby… but still, it was something I'd have to work on. I grabbed my ponytail out of my trench coat and flipped it back, I looked in a mirror and saw I looked skinnier, with this coat no one would have noticed. I slid on my shoes and sighed. Then grabbed Malerie's outfit, the off white dress and bow.

I stepped outside and there was Carlisle, holding Malerie. I smiled as he smiled at me.

"You dress up nicely," he smiled. I smiled back again, "Thanks, Carlisle."

Then from the hallway I heard little screams and running, I looked to see Madeline and Mason, letting go of Esme's hands and running towards me.

I laughed, "Hey, don't run." I shouted silently, but too late, they reached my legs and laughed.

I got down and crouched, "Hey I missed you two." I smiled at them and hugged them, kissing both of them.

Esme was walking, but I didn't notice, she looked at Carlisle holding Malerie.

She laughed and carefully picked her up, "Wow, Bella, she's beautiful, just like her mother." She smiled down at Malerie, who was staring straight up at her.

I got up and looked down at her too, and smiled, "Yea, she is beautiful." I sighed.

Esme smiled then handed her to me, I looked down at Madeline and Mason. "Alright you two, you stay here for one minute while I change Malerie, okay?" I smiled at them, as they nodded.

I quickly went back to the bed and layed Malerie down, putting her carefully in her dress, and putting on her bow, she looked perfect, she looked like an angel.

I smiled and picked her up, scanning the room. I didn't bring much with me, but I noticed my bag, I quickly grabbed it then headed back outside, I smiled as I saw Madeline and Mason. Esme and Carlisle were talking to each other.

Carlisle turned his head toward me, "Alright, ready to go Bella?"

I smiled and sighed, "Yea, it's time to go home." I looked down at Madeline and Mason.

Balancing one shoulder with my bag and Malerie, I started walking down the hallway with Esme and Carlisle, Madeline and Mason followed.

I was looking down at Malerie, she was awake but not crying, an overall sign of happiness to any new parent. Then I heard it, my name being called, I looked up to see where the source was…

"Bella…" the angel said, I smiled as I saw the face.

He politely jogged to me, at a human speed; I stopped, trying to catch my breath… Esme quickly took Malerie and smiled, cooing at her, Edward embraced me in a passionate hug.

I smiled as my head barely covered his shoulder; I looked down as I hugged him to see Madeline and Mason smiling as well.

He pulled back, "I thought I might miss you all leaving…" he smiled.

Esme then handed me Malerie back, I smiled and looked down at her, she was happy as well.

I looked up at him, "Yea, Carlisle said we could go home, and well…" I smiled again.

He came around my shoulder and looked at Malerie, he breathed out, I could smell his icy breath.

"Still as beautiful as I remember her…" He chuckled as we started walking forward.

We reached the counter and I checked out, paying the bill and heading towards the car. With the help of Edward and Carlisle and Esme, I strapped all the extra cargo(meaning kids) into the car, and Carlisle kissed my hand, saying it was a pleasure. Esme kissed my forehead, saying I had beautiful children and we'll see you soon. I smiled at them.

Edward opened my car door for me, and I sat down, smiling. He was holding the door open as I sat, and smiled at him, I started to laugh.

He gave me a questioning look, "What's funny, Bella?" he asked.

I stopped giggling, "Oh it's just, I'm never doing the ordinary, I mean, it's tradition to have someone drive you to the hospital and then drive you home, but that's ok, I like going against the odds and norms." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes well, drive home safely, I'll see you soon." He closed my door as I started the car and waved to the back where all three of my children were.

I drove home and couldn't stop smiling, it was so unreal. I was supposed to be upset, probably crying. I had just lost my husband, and delivered the only thing that I had left of him… instead I was excited. I had all my beautiful children, and I had someone to love… and even the permission from my other most important person in my life. I kept smiling as we drove home… and passed Charlie's house. Then it occurred to me, Charlie hadn't even come by to see me in the hospital, something that was extremely rare.

I pushed the thought of worry out of my head, and decided to take the kid's home first… I pulled into the driveway and unbuckled Madeline and Mason, they ran to the door and quickly closed it, I sighed and shook my head as I grabbed Malerie's car seat and grabbed my black bag, I carefully put Malerie and the car seat on the ground as I slung my bag over my shoulder, I trudged up the sidewalk, barely able to carry her and the car seat, I began to talk a little loudly for Madeline and Mason, so they could hear my thoughts…

"Well, it would have been nice if someone could have opened the door for me, Madeline and Mason!" I half talked and shouted at them, as I heard them giggling.

I put Malerie down again and opened the door, the lights were off as I pushed open the door, holding Malerie in her car seat/carrier.

"Hey where did you two go?" At that same moment a huge 'surprise' filled the air. The lights

flicked on and the room was filled with people smiling and looking around the room, filled with white lights and pink favors. I sighed and smiled.

In the room were all the Cullen's, Ben and Angela (who had grown to be twice as big, and glowing), Cheryl, all the other PTA mothers ,Emily, the other secretaries at Ben's office, and Charlie, who looked uncomfortable, especially at a party.

Alice came forward and smiled, taking Malerie's car seat and unbuckling her handed her to me. I smiled as everyone smiled at me, holding Malerie. Madeline and Mason came running forward to me, I got down on my knees, holding Malerie and hugged them.

"Did you two have anything to do with this?" I laughed and kissed them.

Madeline and Mason smiled, and looked into my eyes, "Yes mommy."

I got up and they rushed off to play with other kids that were there from their school, Charlie came over to me and hugged me.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry I didn't come by, I wanted to, but Alice told me to wait, and then when I did come by, I saw Malerie but you were sleeping, so I didn't wake you." He hugged me again, and kissed the top of my head.

"It's ok Dad…" I smiled at him, and showed him Malerie.

"Malerie," he mumbled, "You are a beautiful granddaughter." He smiled as I gently passed her off to his arms. "I'll be right back Dad, I have to find Alice." He smiled and looked down at Malerie.

I made myself go through the crowd, confronting the PTA mothers as they all hugged me as well as Cheryl. Emily hugged me and said she had just seen Malerie in Charlie's arms, and she said she was the most beautiful baby she'd ever seen. She smiled then quickly excused herself, as soon as Ben and Angela came up to me.

Angela hugged me, even through her stomach, I laughed and smiled at them both.

"Wow Angela, I can't believe it, only two more months!" I laughed and hugged Ben.

She smiled, "I know, I'm so thrilled, I can only hope my child is as beautiful as yours Bella."

I finally made my way to find the Cullen's all together, all quietly talking.

I smiled as Alice came up to me and hugged me. Esme and Rosalie did the same. Carlisle just smiled. Emmett gave me a huge bear hug, which Rosalie quickly hissed at him, he turned around sarcastically…

"Oh Rose, stop, it's not like she's pregnant." He laughed as I smiled with him.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, Jasper then gave me a quick smile and came up to me, keeping his distance.

"Bella, I saw Malerie, and she is extremely precious. She really is beautiful." He smiled.

I felt a wave of calm and took Jasper's hand, he remained calm, I squeezed it lightly.

"Thank you so much Jasper." I smiled then released his hand, he went back to sitting on an extra chair. I saw Edward and smiled.

He came up to me quickly and smiled, hugging me. He whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry, Alice just had to throw you a party, and I tried to stop her…"

I stopped him, "It's ok, it will be over soon, right?" I smiled and hugged him again.

I realized people were probably looking, so I quickly stopped hugging him and turned to other guests, I looked over and saw a mound of pink gifts. I sighed and turned to Alice.

"Alice, do I…?" I started to ask.

She stopped, "No you don't have to open them here, besides people will start leaving soon. Just relax and enjoy it." She pushed me forward to Ben's secretaries as I started to chat with them.

What seemed like hours, I finally made my way back to Charlie, who was still holding Malerie. I quickly picked her up, then made the rounds again, people 'oohed' and 'awed' over her.

Finally, guests started to leave, then it was just left to the Cullen's, even Charlie left, because he had to get into work.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice quickly put every direction away, and moved all the gifts upstairs into Malerie's room in a matter of minutes, it startled me. Luckily, Madeline and Mason were upstairs playing. I just sat and stared at Malerie the whole time, she slept soundly in my arms.

With a quick hug and look at Malerie, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle all left. Edward just sat there with me and watched Malerie sleep.

I finally put her down in a smaller crib in my room, I hovered over the crib and smiled as I watched her sleep some more, I realized it was nearing 6pm, and Madeline and Mason would be hungry. Edward realized this as well, so he went downstairs and made dinner for them, and myself. Madeline and Mason enjoyed his company, as I sat upstairs, watching Malerie sleep some more.

It neared 9pm, so I sent Madeline and Mason to bed, they quickly fell asleep, Edward still stayed. We both didn't speak for minutes as we watched Malerie sleep. I kept smiling as she made little movements. Finally Edward started rubbing my back, still keeping an eye on Malerie.

He whispered into my ear, "You need to get some sleep yourself Bella."

I remained still and kept smiling down at her, I could do this forever, watching her was something that entertained me for hours.

I heard him whisper something, then blinked looking behind me to see him, "I'm sorry did you say something?" I turned back around to look at her, my hand bent down to fix pink shirt.

He finally didn't whisper, "Bella, you need to get some rest." He said sternly.

"Maybe later…" I said in a dream like trance.

He lightly jerked me away and turned me to face him. "Don't worry about Malerie, I'll watch her, remember I can't sleep?" He laughed soundless.

"Oh… right, but…" I wanted to object.

He put his index finger on my lips, "No Bella, you need to rest." He pushed me lightly to the bathroom, I quickly closed the door and changed into comfortable old pajamas, ones I hadn't worn in years…

I came out to find Edward hovering over the crib, just watching her sleep. I came up from behind me and put both hands on the crib, smiling down at her.

Edward took a deep breath, "She has a beautiful heart beat…" He smiled.

I just smiled as we both looked down.

I sighed, "Edward…" I started to croak out.

He turned to me, "I understand Bella, you need to raise her alone…" He paused, "But just promise me you'll still remember me when the time is right." He looked into my eyes, as I looked into his.

"I promise." I sighed and hugged him, I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

He let go, and smiled, "Don't cry, love." He wiped my tears, "We'll be together soon."

I sniffed up my tears, "Promise?" I smiled at him.

"Promise," he said repeated silently.

Then he kissed me, like no other experience before… my longing for him grew, and he was still here with me… Finally, gasping for air, we broke apart. I smiled as he kissed my forehead, saying goodbye. He left through my window, he was gone in a second, all that was left was an open window, the flow(y) curtains moving with the wind.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **To my own disbelief and pure greediness, I sadly don't own Twilight/New Moon characters, Miss Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

I heard Malerie start to cry, so I quickly put on my silk robe and went to her room. Still decorated with the Cullen's gifts, and flooded with other gifts that I'd gotten from the party, months ago. Malerie cried, but I quickly soothed her, rocking her back and forth, patting her back. I sighed as I looked at the time and date, it was 5:30am, September 13th, I was now 29. I'd forgotten about my birthday, my kids were my life, with the one exception… the guy who was waiting for me.

I sighed as I thought of him, perfection and all. I decided that after Malerie was one, I would allow myself to see him, to be with him. It was painful, and I thought that having kids would distract me from thinking of him, day dreaming like a school girl. That was hardly the case, Madeline and Mason were always helping with Malerie, and she was a perfect, beautiful daughter. My thoughts always turned to him… it was not what I needed, the time seemed so far away.

I realized Malerie was asleep so I put her back down in her crib, and turned the baby monitor on again, I decided to catch some more sleep myself.

The alarm woke me up this time, I quickly helped Madeline and Mason get dressed for 2nd and 1st grade, although they had already started in August.

My dreams of becoming a teacher were shattered, for this year at least. I was so sure I'd be back to teaching, but it never happened. I had decided though I would next year, I might even try for high school.

I caught a look at myself in the mirror, it had only been 5 months since Malerie was born and already, by running around town I'd lost the baby weight… and was back to looking like a teenager. I was 29 and looked 18… still.

I carefully slipped Malerie into the car seat and drove the kids to school, waved goodbye as they headed off, they already looked older. I sighed as I stared at Malerie in the car seat…

Malerie then woke up as soon as I got home, and I decided to change her into appropriate clothes for the day, then put her down on a blanket on her stomach as I watched her try to crawl, I laughed at each of her attempts. Then I heard the doorbell ring, I carefully picked her up, walking to the door. She laughed as I opened the door.

It was raining outside, a hard rain, almost pouring… and outside my door was Edward, looking flawless. He smiled as I opened the door.

I gave him a surprised look, holding Malerie.

"Bella…" he said, the rain hitting him, "I know you decided to wait, and I'll wait for as long as you want… but, I want you now Bella." He sighed as I just looked at him, Malerie was busy playing with my hair.

I breathed in and out, looking at the rain hit him. His sweater was soaked, along with his jeans.

I smiled and opened the door wider, pointing him in, emotionless.

He stepped through the door, and turned to me as I closed the door, I walked past him, still not saying anything, and placed Malerie down on the blanket.

I turned around and eyed Edward, he was thinking hard, trying to figure out my emotion or what I was thinking… I grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen, his granite fingers intertwined with mine.

I stopped and he faced me, we were standing in the kitchen, I could still see Malerie from behind, she was moving her fists and feet off the ground while still on her stomach.

Edward moved a piece of hair behind my ear and smiled, "It kills me Bella, tell me what you're thinking." he whispered.

I sighed, "I'm thinking I've been waiting too long to do this…" I took a step towards him and kissed him, as equally he kissed me, our lips moved in sync, my arms resting on his cold shoulders.

Finally gasping for breath, he stopped, then moved down my neck, I smiled as I felt relief washed through me.

Edward gave me quick kiss then looked into my eyes, "I love you Bella." He whispered.

I smiled and looked at him, I could still see Malerie, "I love you too Edward," I smiled and told him. If I was ever certain of something in my life, it would be how much I loved my kids and how much I loved Edward, the two fit together, they belonged.

He kissed me again as my fingers knotted in his hair, he pulled me closer, our bodies touching.

I pulled away, gasping for breath, he went down to kissing my neck and jaw line, I was still gasping as I laughed. "How does it feel to be in love with a 29 year old woman?" He stopped kissing me then looked at me, "Ah that reminds me." He fumbled around his jeans and opened a jewelry

box, it was long a slender. He handed it to me and smiled, I opened it and gasped. Inside was a beautiful charm bracelet, just like the one Jacob had made for me when we were in high school, and Edward had added his own charm. It was very similar, the same carved wolf and diamond. I gasped again and looked up to his face, I was smiling wide.

"How did you…?" I started to ask, he interrupted me.

"Well, it was in your old room, and the bracelet was a little aged, so I bought a new one. I cleaned both charms and fixed it up for you. Happy Birthday Bella." He smiled.

I gasped, then took it out carefully, I layed it on my wrist and he helped put it on. I smiled as I saw both charms, next to each other. I kissed him again, my hand with the bracelet was resting on his cheek, I stopped and smiled, my eyes still closed.

"Thank you," I said as my eyes fluttered open.

He smiled, "So you're 29, wow Bella." He laughed.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I feel so old." I sighed.

He took my face in his hands and laughed, "Yet, you don't look a day older than 18, how odd. You should have heard those nurses and other patients when they saw you leave the hospital that morning, people thought you were 18 and had 3 kids, they couldn't believe it."

I laughed, "Yea well…" I sighed. "But I'm still dating a 17 year old … I feel old."

"Silly Bella, you have to remember I'm old too… almost by a few decades" He smiled.

I rolled my eyes, and smiled, "I guess I forgot I was in love with a vampire…" He smiled then kissed me again.

At that moment, everything felt right… everything was in place. Yes, I lost my husband, but he was happy, he had met his daughter, he knew his children. I would always love Jacob Black, he was still apart of my life forever, but Edward was my future, he was something that I knew would be here for forever. He was my everything, well… not everything, my kids were more. He knew that too, he understood that. And that was why, when I was kissing him, everything was in place, because I knew… that somehow maybe I'd have as long as forever would take us to be with them.


	25. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **To my own disbelief and pure greediness, I sadly don't own Twilight/New Moon characters, Miss Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Hand in hand, we walked towards the tree near Forks Elementary. I looked down to see Malerie smiling, her brunette hair fell perfectly around her face. I laughed at her, as Edward picked her up, she giggled and reached out for me, I took her in my arms and smiled as she played with my matching hair.

We reached the tree and waited on the grass, smiling as PTA mothers waved from a distance, smiling. I smiled back and waved, becoming friendlier to them.

Edward smiled back as well, I swear I thought one mom blush, then the bell rang.

My 13 month old daughter turned her head to look near the sound, becoming interested. Edward whispered over into my ear as I held her, "That mom was jealous of me." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Why would she be jealous of you?" I laughed.

"Oh well, I'm in love with a beautiful girl who looks 18, and I look 18 as well." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes again and laughed, "Sure…" I laughed.

Madeline and Mason came running towards me, I handed Malerie to Edward and bent down to them, they smiled as I kissed them and hugged them, then they hugged Edward as he bent down to see them. I grabbed Malerie from him and grabbed Madeline's hand. Edward grabbed Mason's as we walked forward to the nice new family car. A gift from Edward… of course.

Malerie fidgeted as I put her in the car seat, Madeline and Mason smiled and tried to entertain her, as Edward drove off, me in the passenger seat, holding his hand. He played with my fingers as he was constantly looked in the rear view mirror at the kids, I smiled.

We got home and then packed up again, leaving for the evening. We drove out to the Cullen's house, outside the rest of the family met us. They smiled and hugged us all, I held Malerie as she smiled when she saw Esme and Carlisle, to her they were her grandparents, as well as Charlie.

We headed inside, Madeline and Mason were off with Emmett and Jasper. I handed Malerie to Rosalie and Alice who were just in love with her… Edward smiled at seeing how happy his family was. Hand in hand again we walked to the living to with Esme and Carlisle, we talked for awhile, mainly about the kids, I kept smiling and looked at Edward, who kept winking at me.

Edward finally got up and asked me to take a walk with him, which of course I did, on the way out he picked up Malerie and then went and grabbed Madeline and Mason, we all walked. I held Mason's hand while I balanced Malerie, Edward held Madeline's hand. We were walking near the creek outdoors, the trees were silent, the sun was setting, it was truly beautiful, I smiled as we kept walking.

Then Edward stopped and turned to me…

I stopped and looked at him, he gently took Malerie from me and I smiled, turning my head at him, confused. He handed her to Madeline who supported her with her hip, My whole family faced me, I smiled.

"What's going on…?" I asked, but then I saw all the trees light up with brilliant white lights, I looked around, my jaw was slightly opened, I smiled as I looked down at my children. Edward took my hand…

"Bella, I promise to love you forever," he paused and smiled, "You and Madeline, and Mason, and Malerie, are all apart of my life, and with their permission which I was granted," he stopped and winked down at them," I'd like to ask you a question."

I felt the tears come down, I wiped them as my hand flew up to cover my mouth in surprise…

Edward got down on one knee and smiled at me, "Bella Swan, will you marry me?"

I then felt more tears, I nodded my head and sniffed up my tears, "Yes… " I whispered softly.

I breathed in and out, smiling widely. He put the beautiful ring on my finger right next to Jacob's ring, it was just like the charm on my bracelet, simple but elegant. I loved it.

He got up then kissed me, it wasn't long, seeing as I could hear the kids 'ew'ing in the background. I wiped my tears and looked down at Madeline, Mason, and Malerie. They were all smiling and looking back towards the house…

Outside was the whole Cullen/Hale family. They were all clapping; Esme was dry sobbing as Carlisle comforted her, still clapping. Emmett was whistling and all the rest clapped. I smiled at them, and then looked down at my, no 'our' children. Madeline handed Malerie to Edward, and I grabbed the other twos' hands. We walked back to the house, we were all hugging again.

We turned around to see the sun finally setting; it was twilight, just like prom night so many years ago… I smiled as I looked over at Edward holding Malerie; I was holding Mason, while Rosalie held Madeline.

A completion of happiness filled me… this was what true love felt like.

Edward took my hand and squeezed it slightly, I felt his fingers twine with mine, I smiled.

We stared into the setting sun, twilight filled me… Edward whispered in my ear, "What are you thinking about?" He asked silently.

I smiled and looked into his deep golden eyes, "Everything." I sighed.

He laughed, "Do you want to know what I'm thinking about?" He asked. I felt taken back, that was never something he ever asked me.

"What?" I smiled as I looked at him, I whispered it.

"How lucky I am to have met you." He smiled then kissed me, the sun setting before us into a new life…

_**XXX**_

* * *

_Author's Note: _Alright, it's done... wow, I know, it was a rush to get all the chapters up, but I wanted you to  
know the ending, just like I did, so ta-da :) It's donnneeee. Woo hoo, let's celebrate shall we?

Anyways, really what kept me writing was my love for these books(well... love's not the word for Breaking Dawn)  
and you guys, the fans, seriously, you guys are like kick butt awesome. There are no other better fans around,  
you guys were so loyal and kind, filled with kind reviews. They're really were my inspiration to keep writing, and writing better.

Wow, I'm so glad I'm finished, but so sad... it really has been fun writing this story, it was breath-taking to write,  
to make it my own, and I felt so good, so complete when i finished, I was so proud of myself, and it's all thanks to you guys.  
Thanks again, hopefully, soon... after maybe school starts settling down, I'll get back to writing, if not, I'll try to see you next summer :)

(PS: Look for the FAQ, it might answer some questions, hopefully!)

So, in no particular order, I'd like to thank all these people

she is better (amy)  
shaketramp  
IWormThruBooks24  
Fluffy Otters  
pricel  
Kolored  
amazinginvisiblegirl  
blueeyedmetaphor  
Christina2002  
lana cullen-black  
McKennaLovesEdwardCullen  
1girliegurl  
stemilie69  
10000trees  
Agent in Lilac  
Chris'girl6935  
Macks  
Twilightismynaturalhigh  
edward.cullen.luv  
just.to.throw.it.away.  
uptonmama  
Dark Fea  
Fou Rose  
Mei Cullen  
boogynight  
fabricating-evidence  
justnow81  
veraklon  
w0rstdisaster

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS, FAVORITE STORIES, FAVORITE AUTHOR(haha, I like it), AND/OR ALERTS :)


	26. FAQ

****

**_Thanks again guys, for everything... seriously, you're the best! :)_**

* * *

**FAQ**

**Why hadn't Bella aged?**

-I have no honest answer, really. I mentioned once between Bella and Angela she thought it was some type of curse, because she'd seen Edward and he hadn't changed either. It wasn't like a true curse, but a semi one I guess. Of course she got a little mature looking, but not enough to look in her 20's. I'm just throwing in the whole Jacob not aging, Edward not aging, etc, thing. I'm sorry I don't have a straight forward answer, I feel terrible.

**Alright, so I thought the Cullen's could never come back to Forks, knowing people who discover they were unaged, still young, etc?**

-Well, I figured, they were needed in the story, so that's why! Ha, no, just kidding. In my story they had left after Bella and Edward's second breakup, to let's say… oh New Hampshire (where Dartmouth is), but somehow an opening happened in Forks, and Carlisle took it. Now, one thing I'd like to point out, is somehow no one really figured the whole aging thing, Bella, Jacob, the other Quileute's hadn't aged either, so them not aging was just uh 'normal' for Forks? Ha, I'm not even quite sure myself.

**Jacob imprinted, on whom? What were you thinking?!**

**-**Well, not to confuse the order, I did it because I needed to spice up the story. I knew Jacob would never just leave, especially if he had won Bella over Edward, she was like a bragging prize, I mean com' on! So I thought, I need something that is powerful enough to make Jake leave his family… a strong power. Hm, that would be all thanks to Stephenie Meyer, for imprinting. It was heartless of me, I know, don't get me wrong, but hey, what happens happen. Just because he was married couldn't mean he can't imprint on another girl. Just like Sam and Leah, with Emily. Except I hurt Bella and made them get married, and have children. Again, I'm not heartless… it's fiction!

-The woman, unless I mentioned her name, for me is never known. I know she wasn't as pretty as Bella, and of course she felt terrible after she heard the story of Bella and the children, but she was in love with Jacob unwillingly like Jacob was with her, so don't think of her as a terrible person, because I don't.

**Will Jake ever see the kid's again, maybe, when they're older and might understand?**

-I'm not sure. When I did the very first like 'draft' on my computer, it was very rough, and made of bullet points (ha!) Jake wasn't actually going to 'die', it was even all planned out like Sam was describing to Bella in that chapter. I found myself lost with ages, complications, and just thought to myself, 'Ugh, Jake why don't you just die!' Then it clicked, Bella should say it too, and there you go. Jake's drop in with Malerie was unexpected for myself too, but I thought it was appropriate. I'm not sure he'll ever see the kids again, I thought about it for a moment but now that Madeline, Mason, and Malerie will all be growing up with Edward as their father, it might be harder to do or tell. It's like telling a kid they're adopted when they're like 40 years old… so you catch my drift.

**The names of Bella's children, what's with the M's?**

**-**I have no idea why I choose M's, or had any idea why I named them all M's. I loved the name Madeline, so I knew for sure that the daughter would be named Madeline. At first, in my first draft, I only had one son, Mason, and he was the oldest, only child. But I figured we needed more than one when it came to the whole Jake leaving thing, _"what about the kids?" _It sounded better than her saying "What about Mason?" Then I changed it to be a girl first, Madeline, and then Mason. Mason is clearly named(to me) for Edward, but for the story of Bella and Jake, Jake just thought of it, and Bella liked it, because of Edward. It added drama for me, when she was saying 'His name is Mason'… etc.

-As for Malerie's name, well she's sort of named after my friend 'Melanie'. I decided to keep with the whole M thing as well. I really wanted to put Malory, but it seemed short and not formal enough for me.

Malerie is more pronounced, and a rare name, rare spelling. To my own laughter I thought about Elizabeth, and no not because it's my name, but for Edward's mother, but I thought, hey she already had Mason, so we'll give her an 'm'.

**And Ian Van Dell, what's up with him? What's happens to him as well?**

-Well let's start with his name, Ian… well, I just liked the name. Van Dell, was well, an inspiration. One of my favorite English teachers who introduced me to Twilight was a 'Van', and I couldn't think of a last part. I looked down at my computer which was a Dell, and bam! Van Dell!

-I just wanted Bella to have another man, I mean, he added drama right? Admit it, you were all scared for a minute, I mean even I thought for a minute that she might end up with him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I tied him in with the Cullen's, and bam! The drama unfolded for itself, it was fun to write about.

-No, the Cullen's didn't kill Ian, in case you're wondering. He's a rare vampire, I mean, a vegetarian. So no, he saw that Edward still loved Bella, and he left on his own.

-Yes, I made him rich, like the Cullen's, and I tied him to the hotel because it seemed right, so he could see Bella again… his BMW… I have no idea what one he was driving, you think about it, then tell me.

**So about the ending…? Will Bella be changed? Will the kids find out?**

**-**Well, the ending was hard to write. I wasn't going to do an Epilogue, but seeing as many fans as this story got, and how many great reviews I got, I felt I deserved it to you as fans to have a little more than "the end". So I added the engagement, which I tried to postpone. I know Bella was scared getting married in Eclipse because of what people would think, I wanted her to think the same way about being with Edward so soon after Jake's 'death'. But in my story, people became familiar with Edward being apart of the Swan family, so it will be all natural.

-_BEWARE: babbling below…_

The kids in my story won't find out. It's… too difficult to explain. I wanted to end this story in the future, but then I realized, I have no idea if Bella would want to change. I mean, you want to grow old with your kids, not look 28(or look 18) forever. Maybe as the kids get older, they'll discover the secret, and they'll be ok with her changing. Then again, they might want to change, and then if she died, I have no idea what Edward would do… or about her getting older, I mean man!

Then you have to think about how Madeline and Mason and Malerie will grow to be older looking than Edward, so you know… ahhh! It's complicated, so I'm glad I'm done with the story… the future of this story makes my head spin!

**So, Alice didn't have a huge speaking role, nor did Jasper, Emmett, or Rosalie, what's with that?**

-Well, I mainly focused this story on Bella, being it was her narrating. I just wanted to tell a side of the story that could have happened, then twisted it back to her true love. I did give them all a little speaking role, but then again Bella didn't see much of them, either. Carlisle of course was a huge role, he probably speaks more than Edward!(who if I didn't mention came back as a 'med' student to work under Carlisle.)

**So are you going to write any more in this story?**

**-**I'm not sure really, there isn't much to talk about in this side of my Twilight universe. I could go into the wedding, but as you can tell, I'm not exactly great at love scenes(and no, I'm not talking about sex scenes, I mean kissing, getting ready for the wedding, etc.) Besides it would be totally repetitive of Breaking Dawn, except for the whole honeymoon, Renesmee thing.

And if I went into the future, I'd be stressing out and having to plot it out like a science project to map everything out… you and I would be lost, trust me.

-But hey, I'm really thinking about writing more stories, I'm thinking right now of writing from Renesmee's POV, just for fun, I've been thinking a lot about her lately, but then again, everyone's writing about her POV, so I might stray away from that. I've been thinking about maybe talking through Bella again, doing a whole 'attorney'/maybe 'teacher' twist… but hey, you never know, it could take a few days to plot out.

**Alright then ,are there any 'for sure' facts you can tell us that would happen if you wrote more?**

-Number one on the 'for sure' list, would be Angela had her baby. A boy, as I decided, to go along with her twin brothers. His name… gosh, I'm not even sure myself.

-Number two, Ian will find another hunting vampire, somehow he'll find a non-veggie vampire, turn her around to be veggie and there you go, he'll live happily ever after forever too. And as for the maid, if she becomes suspicious of the aging, he fires her, then he leaves a few years, comes back, and no one knows him, he pretends to be another 'Van Dell' family member. He probably had a few aliases by now, but he'll always be Ian.

-Number three, Bella and Edward would get married, of course! There's not much more to say about that.

-Number Four, Bella would go back to teaching, I'm actually even thinking she'd go to Forks High, to be a teacher, not so much elementary school. Just like most of you, I can't imagine Bella being a mother, well I can but can't, so I didn't really want her teaching little kids.

-Number Five, Yes, the Swans would move with the Cullen's as needed. But they'll never live in the same house, just in case any 'supernatural' things happen. It's all about the kids.


End file.
